


Deshojando margaritas

by Road1985



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comedy, Fluffy, M/M, love and fun
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 67,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el momento más inesperado el destino de Jensen y Jared se junta, por muy diferentes que sean, por mucho que crean no llevarse bien o por mucho que una de las dos se eche novio. Hay personas que están destinadas a estar juntas... aunque para eso tengan que darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

En algunas ocasiones, Jared creía que tenía una parte enorme de masoquista. Salía todas las semanas, tan solo un cataclismo le mantendría alejado de un bar un sábado por la noche y un viernes por la noche y más de algún día entre semana. Y siempre, sin excepciones, siempre terminaba bebiendo más de la cuenta y despertaba al día siguiente con la peor resaca de su vida. Había repetido tantas veces eso de “voy a cambiar”, Es la última vez que salgo”, o “empiezo a estar mayor para esto”, que al final tan solo era una costumbre decirlo y olvidarlo cinco minutos más tarde.

Era lunes, había pasado todo el domingo tirado en el sofá viendo las reposiciones que ponían en la tele de CSI, sufriendo la “peor resaca de su vida. La última siempre era la peor y ahora todavía parecía tener una cuadrilla de bombos y tambores dentro de su cabeza.

Si no tuviera que trabajar, no se habría levantado de la cama, pero la fábrica no podía pasar ni un solo día si no cogía el teléfono y contestaba las innumerables llamadas de proveedores y clientes que asaltaban siempre su teléfono, incluso cuando estaba de vacaciones.

Se dio un ducha rápida, aunque hubiera pasado varias horas bajo el agua caliente, con los ojos cerrados y pensando en lo mucho que necesitaba unas vacaciones y eso que solo hacía mes y medio que había tenido las últimas; en lo bien que estaría en un fiesta en las playas de Ibiza o los tíos con los que podría estar ligando en ese mismo momento.

Pero no había tiempo, disponía de diez minutos para desayunar, que a su velocidad se convertirían en veinticinco, otros diez para arreglarse, así que si te tenía que tomarse su tiempo, no se podía salir de cualquier manera a la calle, había que dar una buena imagen en la fábrica, así que tal vez podrían ser otros veinte minutos más y finalmente, saldría de casa.

Odiaba tener que caminar, pero todavía odiaba más, tener el coche en el taller y tener que ir en metro, por no hablar de autobús al trabajo; pero la revisión anual de su “pequeño”, como siempre decía cuando hablaba de su coche, era tan sagrado, como la vacunación de sus perros y unos pocos días al año tenía que morir al palo del transporte público.

Finalmente salió de casa, tarde como siempre, pero si alguien en el trabajo le necesitaba para algo, sabían donde llamarle y no iba a correr cuando la cabeza le estaba matando. Cogió el móvil, para asegurarse que estaba encendido y para su –no- sorpresa, tenía cinco llamadas.

Los domingos nunca encendía el teléfono, no quería tener que hablar con sus ligues de la noche anterior y ponerles excusas baratas para no quedar con ellos. Prefería dejarlo para el lunes y decir que había estado en casa de su madre enferma y que tenía cuidarla. Todos caían con algo así.

Miró los nombres, tan solo reconoció dos, no era habitual que se acordara de los nombres de todos los hombres con los que se enrollaba. Si que se acordaba de Jack, el tío de ojos azules y sonrisa impresionante que se lo había ligado con ese discurso de soy nuevo en la ciudad y quiero que me lo enseñes todo. Estaba muy usado, pero seguía siendo perfectamente válido. Del mismo, se acordaba de Drew, no era más que un niño, según él había cumplido los dieciocho años y no era cuestión de pedirle el carnet de conducir para comprobarlo, incluso cuando no aparentaba siquiera los dieciséis. Los dos habían sido realmente interesantes para una noche de sábado. Pero ya estaba, solo eran eso, ligues de una noche y siempre tenía la manía de dejarse embaucar y darles el número de teléfono por sin al final le apetecía conocerlos un poco mejor. Nunca había pasado eso y no creía que pasara nunca.

Estaba tan ocupado recordando los dos polvos que había compartido con ellos o, según su propia experiencia, como se los había tirado, que no se dio cuenta que un coche estaba saliendo de su estacionamiento, reculando hacia él y como antes de poder reaccionar, lo tiró al suelo con su parte trasera.

Jensen llegaba tarde como siempre, pero no era su culpa, como siempre, si no hubiera sido porque Chris y Steve se habían encerrado en el baño para hacer, solo dios sabía que, podría haberse dado la ducha a tiempo y ahora no estaría con el agua al cuello para que no lo echaran del supermercado por llegar tarde por enésima vez.

Estaba cansado de vivir con esos dos. Eran sus mejores amigos, desde luego, pero no lo eran cuando toda su convivencia con ellos se basaba en verlos besuquearse por las habitaciones, intentar no escuchar sus serenatas sexuales por las noches e intentar no vomitar al verles hacerse ojitos cuando no se estaban metiendo mano. Definitivamente no era nada divertido.

Pero no había tenido elección. Podía estar agradecido por haber encontrado un lugar donde vivir, después de que su novia, prometida sería más exacto, le robara su propia casa, la que él mismo había pagado con su trabajo; al echarlo para quedarse con su nueva novia.

Apenas podía soportar el dolor y la humillación por descubrir que su novia fuera lesbiana, pero lo llevaría mucho mejor si no se hubiera enterado al encontrarlas en la cama un día que había vuelto de trabajar dos horas antes. Recordar el momento en el que había entrado en el dormitorio y las había visto a las dos, brazos y piernas entrelazadas de una forma en la que prefería no pensar, le daba ganas de vomitar por su propia humillación.

“Lo siento cariño, he intentando encontrar la mejor forma de decírtelo, pero no se me ocurría nada. Así que,” Recordar su sonrisa de víbora le dio ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, pero Jensen era un hombre demasiado pacífico, Chris había usado el término gilipollas, que venía a ser lo mismo y no dijo nada. “Supongo que esto significa que hemos terminado ¿verdad Jen?”

Un minuto más tarde, estaba en la calle con sus cosas en dos maletas demasiado pequeñas para albergarlo todo y a punto de explotar y una patada en el culo de su adorable y ya definitivamente ex novia. Diez minutos más tarde, Chris apareció con su coche, era un misterio porque siempre parecía que ese coche no había sido lavado ni una sola vez y media hora más tarde, Jensen estaba llorando en el sofá de sus amigos.

Ahora, no es que se arrepintiera de vivir con Chris y Steve, pero en ocasiones daría lo que fuera pro tener un poco de intimidad, no ser continuamente psicoanalizado con relación a su vida amorosa y sobretodo no tener ganas de matarles por lo felices que eran con su relación perfecta.

Para colmo aquel lunes iba a ser un desastre, lo sabía desde el momento en que se había levantado y había visto el mensaje de su jefe, al encender el móvil. “En media hora en la oficina, Ackles, reunión tipo 1.”

En cuanto entró a trabajar como gerente junior del supermercado, su jefe, el gerente senior al que todo el mundo llamaba señor Sheppard, más con miedo que con respeto, le dio una rápida clase de cómo funcionaban las cosas allí y que no debía olvidar bajo ningún concepto. “Si te digo que vengas, te quiero aquí antes de preguntarme donde estás, si se trata de algo que ocurre fuera del horario de trabajo, puedo decirte tres cosas, que se trata de una urgencia de tipo 3, tipo 2 o tipo 1, cuando te diga que es tipo 1, espero que muevas el culo aquí, estés donde estés, porque significará que se nos cae el mundo encima.”

Así que ya sabía que su jefe estaría cabreado cuando llegara, pero además, estaba tardando más de lo que Sheppard esperaba de él, por lo que la bronca iba a ser más grande todavía. Cogió los papeles que se había llevado a casa el día anterior para adelantar trabajo sobre el pedido de congelados de la semana siguiente y agarró el móvil, seguro de que en cualquier momento llegaría una llamada de Mark Sheppard gritándole.

Estaba nervioso, llegaba tarde y podían despedirle ese mismo día pro su retraso; era su única excusa para lo que estaba a punto de hacer; cuando arrancó el coche, sin asegurarse que no iba a llevarse a nadie por delante al salir a la carretera, no tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en el volante y cuando notó que la parte de atrás del coche chocaba con algo y escuchaba un quejido humano, creyó que había matado a alguien y que el día terminaría de estropearse porque acabaría en la cárcel.

Jared cayó al suelo derribado por un coche, como un bolo cuando le golpeaba la bola más grande. El móvil salió volando de sus manos y todo lo grande que era su cuerpo quedó tendido en el suelo. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el arcén y juró en voz alta, sin prestar atención a lo que decía.

“¿Pero que coño…”

Vio una sombra moverse hacia él, corriendo incluso y aunque le costó unos segundos, pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre que en pocos segundos estaba arrodillado junto a él.

“Lo siento, lo siento. Joder, lo siento tío. No te he visto, si te hubiera visto no te hubiera atropellado claro, no soy un asesino, lo juro, de verdad.”

Jared se sentó en el suelo, pasándose la mano por la cabeza dolorida, aunque más dolor le estaba provocando aquella incesante voz que no dejaba de hablar.

Jensen estaba seguro que lo había matado, iba a terminar en la cárcel por pensar demasiado en su trabajo, porque había atropellado a un hombre. Paró el coche en mitad de la calle y salió a trompicones, con el corazón a mil por hora, seguro de que lo había escachado y no podría ni reconocer su cara.

Sin embargo, lo vio moverse, afortunadamente todavía estaba vivo, todavía podía perdonarle por el terrible accidente que acababa de cometer. Lo vio sentarse en el suelo, mientras repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que lo sentía, pero el desconocido no dijo nada, tan sólo protestó, ¿tendría algún hueso roto? Si le había roto algo seguro que lo denunciaba por intento de asesinato. Entonces el jefe si que lo despedía.

“Lo siento, dime que estás bien por favor.”

“¿Podrías callarte un momento?” Dijo Jared en un tono bastante molesto.

Jensen guardó silencio, incluso dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar aquella voz tan grave. Se quedó allí, si el desconocido se desmayaba allí mismo llamaría a una ambulancia, no iba a permitir que se le muriera. Se sentía como uno de esos médicos de la tele que están lejos del hospital cuando le ocurre algo a un desconocido y se ven obligados a operarle en mitad de la calle; solo que él no sabía nada de operar y todo lo que quería hacer era echarse a llorar y seguir pidiendo perdón.

“¿En que estabas pensando? Yo creía que me dejaba ver.”

Jensen se fijó bien en el desconocido, ahora que se daba cuenta, era cierto, se dejaba ver, era muy alto y grande y también era muy guapo, aunque con su cara de cabreo no se podía apreciar muy bien si estaba ligando con él o si por el contrario quería matarle por haberle atropellado. Si Jensen tuviera que apostar, cogería la segunda opción, así que no dijo nada al respecto.

“Lo siento mucho, tenía prisa, llegaba tarde al trabajo y estaba despistado.”

“Si ya me he dado cuenta, tan despistado que eres capaz de matar al primer tipo que cruces por la calle. Creo que deberías dejar de conducir cuando tengas muchas cosas en la cabeza.”

Aunque eso debería dolerle, de alguna forma Jensen podría darle la razón. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y todas le estaban agobiando. Pero aún así, no iba a permitir que un completo desconocido se metiera en su vida.

“Ya te he dicho que lo siento, además, parece que estás bien.”

“No gracias a ti.” Contestó Jared con tono especialmente seco, mientras comprobaba que efectivamente estaba bien, no tenía nada roto y podía ponerse en pie.

“Bueno, ha sido un accidente, no pretendía hacerte nada.”

“Que detalle, gracias.” Volvió a decir Jared con ese tono de voz de pocos amigos.

Jensen no era de los que discutía en cuanto tenía oportunidad, no tenía un temperamento fuerte y no llevaba nada bien que la gente le gritara o le echara la bronca cuando no se lo esperaba, así que no contestó, se quedó allí arrodillado en silencio, la mirada baja, mordiéndose el labio y las manos buscando el móvil que había dejado en el suelo para ayudar a su desconocido atropellado.

“Lo digo en serio, lo siento mucho. Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte.”

“Muchas gracias, pero creo que por hoy ya has hecho bastante.”

Si hubiera sido atropellado otro día, seguramente Jared no estaría de tan mal humor, no tendría la horrible resaca encima, no estaría deseando volver a la cama y no levantarse en todo el día y no tendría el humor de perros que estaba lanzando contra Jensen.

Se puso en pie, pero al hacerlo un pinchazo de dolor se apoderó de su tobillo. Justo lo que le faltaba, se había hecho, al menos un esguince. Protestó sin decir nada, pero Jensen se dio cuenta de su malestar y se acercó a él.

“Deja que te lleve al menos al hospital.”

“Has dicho que llegabas tarde al trabajo.” Dijo Jared sin mirarle a los ojos.

“He estado a punto de matarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer.”

“¿Lo haces para que no te denuncie o porque realmente eres un buen samaritano? Últimamente no veo muchos de esos por ahí.” Jared sonrió con malicia, cualquiera de las opciones hacía quedar mal a Jensen o bien era un aprovechado o bien…

“Ni soy un tonto que ayuda a todo el mundo porque si, ni soy el aprovechado que tu crees. Solo quería ayudarte, pero veo que te las puedes apañar tu solo.” Jensen ya tenía bastante, ese tío llevaba más rato del que podía aguantar metiéndose con él y sabiendo lo que le esperaba en el trabajo ya tenía bastante. “¿Puedes llegar por ti solo al hospital o te llamo a un taxi?”

Jared le miró, sorprendido por la inusitada fuerza personal que acababa de sacar, pero aún así, seguía siendo el tío que se lo había llevado por delante por no mirar a la carretera.

“No te preocupes por mi, estoy perfectamente, no moriré desangrado de un esguince.” Jared cogió el móvil que había quedado abandonado en el suelo, se puso en pie de nuevo tambaleándose y se acercó a la acera para sentarse allí. Marcó en el teléfono y esperó. “Espero no despertarte, necesito que vengas a buscarme a casa, he tenido un pequeño accidente,” Dijo mirando a Jensen con ojos acusadores, o al menos así le pareció al rubio. “Y necesito ir al hospital. No… estoy bien, solo es un esguince creo.”

Jensen también recogió su móvil del suelo. Había cometido un terrible error, pero solo quería arreglarlo, después de todo, como el propio Jared había dicho, solo se trataba de un esguince. Pero aquel desconocido no parecía tener mucho interés en su ayuda.

Jared lo miró mientras se marchaba hacia su coche.

“De verdad, Misha, no te preocupes, solo ha sido un pardillo al volante que ha estado a punto de conseguirme la baja en la fábrica.”

Jensen apretó las manos al escuchar aquello, no tenía que preocuparse mucho por ese tío, después de todo no era más que uno de esos que se creían importantes por estar bueno, ser alto y tener unos ojos bonitos. Se montó en el coche y se marchó.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegaba tarde, definitivamente Mark le iba a despedir. Pero esta vez no había sido su culpa, siempre y cuando no dijera en voz alta que casi se había llevado por delante a un peatón por tener la cabeza en otra parte. Le diría que no iba a dejarlo allí tirado, en mitad de la calle, era un buena excusa, aunque no estaba seguro que su jefe se la tragara.

Retomó la carretera a toda velocidad, con un poco de suerte Mark no miraba el reloj y no se daba cuenta que entraba a fichar media hora tarde. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ese idiota que se había puesto detrás de su coche. ¿A quien se le ocurría ponerse a cruzar por medio de la carretera y además sin mirar si venían coches? Eso si que no era culpa suya y además olía a alcohol, a saber si se había ido a dormir o todavía estaba con la resaca.

Le ponía furioso ese tipo de gente que creen que el mundo es suyo y que hacen lo que quieren con todos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sus padres le habían educado para no ser precisamente alguien así. Era Jensen era responsable con todo lo que hacía, habría llevado a ese tipo al hospital sin dudarlo, pero el muy idiota no había querido. Al menos él no tendría la culpa si ahora se moría en mitad de la calle.

Jared se quedó sentado en el bordillo hasta que llegó Misha con su coche. Vio alejarse al imbécil desconocido que había estado a punto aplastarlo con el coche por no saber conducir. ¿Por qué tenían que darles el carnet a todo el mundo?  
Su amigo llegó en menos de diez minutos y casi antes de aparcar el coche ya estaba corriendo hasta él.

“¿Te importaría explicarme que es eso de que no es importante que un tío te atropelle?” Dijo Misha con su rostro pálido y casi sin aliento.

“No me ha atropellado, solo me ha empujado.”

“Solo te ha tirado al suelo y da gracias que te ha visto o si no te hubiera pasado por encima. Pero, claro eso para ti no es nada importante.” 

Misha se arrodilló frente a su amigo y lo miró como si de un médico se tratara, hasta que con un manotazo Jared le apartó las manos. 

“¿Te importaría dejar de hacer eso y llevarle al hospital? Creo que me he hecho un esguince y no puedo caminar por mi mismo hasta la parada del autobús.”

“¿Cuánto bebiste anoche?”

“No estoy borracho” Jared le dio un golpe en el hombro a su amigo “y he dormido las horas necesarias para ir a trabajar hoy.”

“Hueles a alcohol y… ¿Has fumado? Jared dijiste que lo habías dejado hace seis meses. ¿Cuánto hace que has recaído?”

“Joder tío, lo dices como si fuera algo realmente malo. Sólo son un par de cigarrillos de vez en cuando, no es como si me estuviera drogando todos los días y en cuanto al a bebida, no me ha dado tiempo a ducharme hoy porque me he dormido.”  
Misha hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. “Eres incorregible, ¿lo sabías?”

“Si y también se que el tobillo me duele y quiero que el médico me recete unos calmantes antes de que te mate por no llevarme al hospital.”

“Muy bien, muy bien, pero espero que esto te enseñe que no eres un dios, por mucho que los tíos que te tiras por la noche te lo digan suplicando que les folles.”

Jared contestó con una sonrisa malvada y se puso en pie, Misha tuvo que ayudarle a sostenerse con una sola pierna y que no cayera al suelo.

“Por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo un trabajo al que voy a llegar tarde porque tu seas un despistado.”

Jared le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. “Pero aún así, me sigues queriendo.”

“Si, claro.”

\- O –

Jensen no solo llegó tarde al trabajo, sino que para cuando lo hizo ya no había aparcamiento para él, alguien se había apropiado de su plaza y no tenía tiempo de sobras como para quejarse. Dejó el coche dos calles más lejos y echó a correr, mochila al hombro para que la media hora de retraso no se convirtiera en una hora.

Estaba ya sudando cuando llegó por fin a su pequeño despacho, si por despacho se podía considerar a una mesa, una silla y todo archivadores a su alrededor. Por lo menos su jefe no le estaba esperando, tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y sentó en su silla, cerró los ojos y respiró, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el día terminara de una vez.

Sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte.

“Ackles, dichosos los ojos, ya pensaba que no veríamos por aquí en todo el día.”

Jensen giró la silla y se encontró con su jefe, Mark Sheppard, la camisa blanca remangada, una carpeta como siempre en la mano, para poder apuntar todos los fallos de sus trabajadores y para no variar la misma expresión de agobiado, como si tuviera miles de cosas que hacer y no tuviera tiempo para todo.

“Lo siento señor Sheppard, pero ye tenido un problema con el coche y…”

“¿Te he pedido que me cuentes tus desgracias diarias? Solo quiero que mi personal llegue a tiempo a trabajar y eso es lo que no has hecho.”

Jensen bajó la cabeza, no le gustaba nada ese hombre, pero no tenía más remedio que aguantarle.

“Ponte el uniforme y sal ahí fuera, la gente no va recibir las órdenes ellos solos y ya tenemos un caos en el pasillo de los cosméticos, después de que un niño tirara varios botes de crema hidratante.”

“Si señor Sheppard.”

Mark Sheppard no era un hombre feliz, no lo era desde que su mujer lo había abandonado, se había llevado a sus dos hijos y al perro y le había dejado con una enorme hipoteca y una pensión alimenticia que pasarle a los hijos. Jensen no sabía como era ese hombre antes, pero ahora lo conocía como un hombre amargado y con demasiado mal humor que siempre descargaba en sus trabajadores, justo lo que Jensen necesitaba ese día.

Su jefe no se movió de la puerta hasta que lo vio encaminarse hacia los vestuarios. Jensen miró atrás al entrar en la enorme sala, que ahora ya estaba vacía y al ver que estaba solo, se sentó en el primer banco y respiró con fuerza.

No podía dejar de pensar que había estado a punto de matar a un ser humano y encima el estúpido ese le trataba como si fuera… ¿Quién se creía que era ese prepotente? Lo había mirado por encima del hombro cuando había intentando ayudarle y le había llamado… ¿Cómo le había llamado por teléfono? Seguro que se juntaba con amigos tan estúpidos y niñatos como él, que por que fuera guapo, fuera más alto que él y pareciera tener un cuerpo de escándalo, no significaba que pudiera tratar a todo el mundo así. Volvió a respirar con fuerza, como si así pudiera liberarse de las malas energías del día.

Cogió el teléfono, que más daba empezar a trabajar diez minutos más tarde a esas horas. Escuchó el bip de la línea cinco veces y cuando estaba a punto de colgar, escuchó la voz al otro lado.

“¿Qué pasa peque?”

“He estado a punto de matar a un hombre.”

“Espero que lo digas figuradamente como el pensamiento que todos tenemos de vez en cuando al enfrentarnos a nuestro jefe.” Dijo la otra voz con un tono especialmente tranquilo.

“Tu no tienes jefe, Steve. No estarías tan relajado todos los días fuera así.”

“No, es cierto, no lo tengo, porque no me gusta atarme a los estereotipos establecidos por esta sociedad.”

“Ya, ya. ¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho? He estado a punto de matar a un tío.”

“Entonces, cuando dices matar…”

“Matar, de matar, de atropellarlo y pasarle por encima con el coche.” Sin darse cuenta Jensen había subido el tono de la voz más de la cuenta, peo a veces el rollo zen de Steve le superaba.

“Pero no le has matado.”

“¡Steve!”

“Solo lo preguntaba por comprobar.” Se hizo un momento de silencio y Jensen casi pudo oler el incienso que debía inundar la consulta de su amigo. “Seguramente ese tío tiene algún tipo del karma, tal vez ha hecho algo malo a alguien y tu atropello haya sido la forma de hacérselo pagar.”

“Te lo acabas de inventar ¿verdad?”

“Lo que intento decir es, que no siempre las cosas ocurren de forma fortuita y tal vez no tuvieras tu la culpa absoluta de ese desgraciado accidente.”

Jensen se puso a hacer memoria sobre como había ocurrido el incidente. Recordaba que estaba algo ofuscado con que llegaba tarde y que miraba el móvil para ver si recibía alguna llamada de su jefe. Pero al volver a ver la imagen en su cabeza, se dio cuenta que ese tío, también estaba pendiente de su móvil y parecía perdido en su propio mundo, por no hablar de que había pretendido cruzar la carretera por en medio de la nada, donde no había paso de cebra ni nada.

“Tienes razón. Ese tío es un maldito suicida.”

“¿Lo ves peque? Para que luego digas que no crees en fuerzas superiores. Aunque no sepamos porque, ese tío se merecía llevarse un susto y tu solo fuiste la mano del destino.”

“Eso no suena nada bien Steve.”

“Pero no lo digo yo, lo dice…”

“El destino. Bueno, la verdad es que sea quien sea el culpable, al menos estoy seguro que no tuve yo toda la culpa de eso. Gracias tío, no se como lo haces, pero siempre consigues tener razón.”

“Porque siempre la tengo.”

“Por supuesto.” Dijo Jensen sin escuchar sus palabras y mirando el reloj, ahora si que era bastante tarde. “Dale recuerdos a Chris y dile que nos vemos mañana para cenar.”

Colgó rápidamente el teléfono y lo guardó en su mochila. Todavía tenía que cambiarse de ropa y empezar a trabajar.

\- O –

A Misha no le sirvió de nada decirle una y otra vez a Jared que tenía que irse a trabajar, porque si amigo no le dejó tranquilo hasta que lo dejó en el sofá de su casa. Se conocían desde hacía años, el destino los había juntado en la fiesta de un amigo común y desde entonces Misha se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Jared.

Al principio los dos tenían el mismo estilo de vida, las mismas ganas de salir de fiesta todos los fines de semana, desde el jueves hasta el domingo, tirarse a todos los hombres posibles y terminar borrachos tirados en la cama de alguno de los dos. Para Misha, aquella vida había sido divertida durante un tiempo, hasta que una noche, después de visitar los dos primeros bares de la ruta un muchacho se chocó con él. Tenía los ojos irritados y no parecía ver por donde estaba caminando.

Misha lo sujetó para evitar que se cayera al suelo y lo miró sonriente.

“¿Estás bien?”

“Si, lo siento, estaba despistado.” Con solo esas palabras, Misha supo que había encontrado a alguien especial.

“No tienes buen aspecto, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿necesitas ayuda?”

“Vamos, Mish, ¿No irás a ayudar a todos los tíos con cara de cachorro abandonado que te encuentras por la calle?”

El muchacho miró ofendido a Jared. “No le hagas caso, es casi la una y todavía no ha echado un polvo, está cabreado con el mundo.”

“Matt, mi nombre es Matt y solo necesito encontrar un taxi para llegar a casa.”

En todos los años que hacía que Misha y Jared se conocían, no habían dejado de salir juntos ni un solo sábado, daba igual que hiciera un horrible tormenta, cinco grados bajo cero o que les dolieran las muelas. Los sábados eran sagrados, hasta ese   
preciso día, hasta que Matt Cohen entró en la vida de Misha para no marcharse.

Misha miró el reloj por tercera vez esa mañana en cuanto consiguió dejar a Jared en el sofá, tarea que parecía imposible, dado que Jared era mucho más grande que él y apenas había podido llevarle, sin hacerse daño en la espalda.

“¿Qué, tu maridito espera que le llames?”

“Me alegra saber que llevas tan bien mi relación con Matt y no, no se trata de él. Se supone que hoy tenía que entregar un manuscrito para publicar mi novela, espero que en la editorial no les importe que llegue un poco más tarde.”

“¡Misha! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?” Jared quiso ponerse en pie, pero su amigo le hizo caer otra vez sobre el sofá.  
El escritor o al menos lo intentaba ser, suspiró mirando a su amigo. “Llevo dos semanas diciéndote, que hoy es un día muy importante para mi Jay. Pero claro, cuando no tiene que ver contigo, olvidas la información que se te dice.”

“Mish, lo siento, he tenido una mañana horrible y ayer…”

“Lo ves, siempre tu y tu. Tengo que irme, ya me contarás tu increíble noche en otro momento, aunque supongo que será algo del tipo, conocí a tres tíos me los tiré, no fue nada pero tenían unos buenos polvos. Ya sabes lo que te ha dicho el médico, dos días en casa de reposo y luego a volver a tu vida normal.”

Misha, se despidió cabizbajo de su amigo y se marchó. Tal vez Jared no fuera el prototipo de mejor amigo ni mucho menos, pero eso no quería decir que no se preocupara por los que tenía y sobretodo por Misha.

“¿Por qué no os venís Matt y tu a cenar esta noche y celebramos tu entrada en el mundo literario?”

“¿estas seguro?” Dijo Misha ilusionado, por mucho que se enfadara, Jared sabía que volver a ver su sonrisa era lo más sencillo del mundo. “¿Tienes comida?”

“Siii y vete ya que no quiero hacerte perder la oportunidad de tu vida.”

“Vale, pero por cierto a ver si me avisas de que te cambias de teléfono.”

“¿Qué…?”

“Hasta la noche.”

Jared se puso en pie gracias a las muletas que le había dado el médico, había dicho muy rápido eso de que tenía cena. Fue a la cocina, abrió la nevera y se dio cuenta que precisamente comida no era lo que tenía, sino que se trataba de un desierto alimenticio, únicamente lleno de cerveza y botellas de agua natural. Por mucho que auisiera quedarse en casa descansando, tenía que ir al supermercado.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 03  
“¡No soy Jared Pada… lo que sea!” Dejó caer el móvil sobre la mesa, casi deseó que se rompiera en mil pedazos porque llevaba toda la mañana recibiendo llamadas equivocadas para un tal Jared no sabía que más, de proveedores, distribuidores, tipos japoneses que estaba interesados en no sabía que. Tan solo eran las doce de la mañana y ya tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

“Ackles, espero que tengas una buena razón para que el pasillo de perfumería siga sucio por la crema hidratante derramada.”

Se había olvidado, las llamadas no habían dejado de sonar en toda la mañana y lo demás se le había pasado por completo.

“Lo siento, yo…”

“Nada de excusas, este es un lugar de trabajo serio y no se aceptan errores, puede ocurrir un accidente por tu ineptitud. Así que vamos, ve al pasillo de perfumería ahora mismo y limpia tu error.”

Mark Sheppard, era siempre un hombre pomposo, de mucha palabrería, solía amenazar con despedir a la gente que no hacía bien su trabajo. Siempre recordaba lo primero que le dijo cuando entró a trabajar allí. “Si la gente te tiene miedo, haran todo lo que esté en su mano para hacer bien su trabajo. Soy vuestro jefe, no vuestro amigo.”

Así que Jensen sabía que Mark no era la mejor persona para contarle lo que había ocurrido, el accidente, los nervios por haber estado a punto de atropellar a una persona, todo eso para Mark no eran más que debilidades en el trabajo.

Por eso, Jensen asintió y se encaminó hacia el pasillo que podía provocar una terrible catástrofe si alguien se resbalaba con la crema hidratante. Pero como si de una maldición se tratara, antes de salir por la puerta, el teléfono volvió a sonar una vez más. 

Jensen soltó un bufido. “Como vuelvan a preguntar por ese tal Jared…” Lo cogió con cierto miedo, ya estaba hasta las narices, incluso cuando no era más que un desconocido, pero resultar ser demasiada casualidad que todo el mundo decidiera buscarlo en su número de teléfono.

“Jared, no me has llamado después de lo de anoche. Creía que habías dicho que te gustó lo que te hice con la boca…

“¡Oye, no se a quien estás llamado, pero no soy Jared y desde luego no me hicieste nada con la boca anoche.” 

Colgó el teléfono sin darse cuenta lo ruborizado que estaba, miró el aparato, podía apagarlo, pero hacía mucho que había descubierto que no era capaz de vivir sin su móvil siempre alerta, tanto por cuestiones de trabajo como para su vida sentimental, el móvil ya era parte de él.

No sabía quien era ese tal Jared, pero desde luego sus vidas no se parecían en nada, por no hablar de su vida sexual. Desde luego la de Jared era mucho más activa que la suya porque si tenía que recordar cuando había estado por última vez con un hombre, tenía que irse muy atrás en el tiempo.

Negó con la cabeza, de acuerdo su vida sexual era una mierda, pero había aprendido a apreciar otras cosas como… como… no merecía la pena mentirse, tenía su escasez de sexo siempre en la cabeza. Pero al menos ahora tenía algo en lo que pensar, un pasillo por limpiar y clientes a los que evitar un accidente. No era su tarea, en otras circunstancias habría llamado al servicio de limpieza para que lo hiciera, pero se trataba de una especie de castigo por parte de Mark, por no haber hecho las cosas en su momento.

\- o -

Jared odiaba comprar, porque también odiaba cocinar, para él no era más que perder el maravilloso tiempo que podría estar usando para conocer a un nuevo tío al que tirarse o simplemente trabajando para conseguir el nuevo ascenso que estsaba a punto de caer en la empresa.

Pero si algo le estaba poniendo de muy mala leche esa mañana, era el maldito teléfono. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para llamarle y preguntarle por alguien que no era él? Jensen Ackles, ¿Quién coño era Jensen Ackles? Desde luego, después de tanta llamada, sabía que ese tal Ackles, tenía un trabajo de responsabilidad, probablemente en algún tipo de gran superficie, supermercado o algo así, había recibido llamadas de proveedores de carne, fruta, refrescos, cereales, incluso sobre productos femeninos de los que no había oido hablar en su vida.

Sin embargo, le había chocado que no había recibido ninguna llamada personal, ni una novia, novio tampoco, padres, hermanos, amigos, nada… justo todo lo contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado él.

Decidió no darle importancia, aunque le parecía extraño que tantas personas se hubieran confundido con el mismo número al mismo tiempo. Tenía cosas que hacer y aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia, tenía que coger las muletas, coger un autobús ¿Cuánto hacía que no cogía el autobús? Desde que se había comprado el BMW, no usaba el transporte público. Si al menos pudiera coger el metro, pero no tenía ninguno cerca; pero tenía que llegar al supermercado para comprar lo necesario para la cena.

Antes de salir de casa, el teléfono sonó. Supuso que no sería para él la llamada.

“Jenny.” No estaba equivocado, de nuevo ese tal Jensen Ackles en su vida. “¿Se puede saber por qué no me has llamado en todo el día? Sabes que le tengo que comprar el regalo de cumpleaños a Stevie y todavía no me has dicho que ves mejor, el consolador, el viaje a Las Vegas o las dos cosas y darle la sorpresa alli.”

La voz de hombre sorprendió, pero sobretodo le sorprendió la naturalidad con la que hablaba. Por lo poco que sabía sobre ese tal Jensen, lo imaginaba como una persona recta y trabajadora y sobretodo no muy propensa a hablar sobre temas sexuales, por muy amigo que fuera la otra persona.

“Jen, ¿Estás ahí?”

“Lo siento, no soy Jensen y espero que me puedas decir porque todo el mundo que llama hoy a mi teléfono, pregunta por Jensen.”

“¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y que has hecho con mi amigo? Como le hayas hecho algo malo, maldito desgraciado, iré a por ti, te partiré las piernas.” 

La voz al otro lado del teléfono aterró a Jared, pero hizo todo lo posible para parecer tranquilo.

“¡Eh, un momento! Yo no le he hecho nada a nadie. Ni siquiera se quien es Jensen, ni quien eres tu y mucho menos se porque todo el mundo se empeña en preguntarme por él.”

“¿Entonces porque tienes su teléfono?”

“No tengo su teléfono, ni siquiera se quien es ese tío.”

“Lo siento amigo.” La voz del otro lado, empezaba a sonar todavía más cabreada y Jared se preguntó si no sería capaz de sacar la mano a través del aparato, cogerlo del cuello y estrangularlo allí mismo. Por algún extraño motivo, pensó que podía ser capaz de hacerlo. “Pero no es la mejor excusa, porque he llamado al teléfono de mi amigo y no es que me haya equivocado, porque lo tengo memorizado en el numero 2 y de repente me has salido tu. Así que ya me estás contando la verdad, si no quieres que haga que la poli rastree este número hasta ti.”

“Espera tío.” Jared intentó reírse, aquello empezaba a ser bastante surrealista. “¿Has llamado a tu amigo y has dado conmigo? Eso no puede ser.”

“No, a menos que tengas su móvil, lo cual implica que lo has conocido o le has robado el móvil o lo tienes secuestrado. Si le has hecho…”

“Y dale otra vez,” Protestó Jared. “No soy un secuestrador, ni nada parecido y no me dedico a robar móviles y desde luego no lo he conocido. Sobretodo porque no he conocido a nadie nuevo desde anoche y…” Se quedó cayado un momento. “No puede ser.”

Colgó, dejó colgado al otro tipo, pero tenía que hacerlo, miró el móvil, era exactamente igual que el suyo, miró la agenda y entonces se dio cuenta, no conocía ningún número. Se no era su teléfono móvil.

“Genial, definitivamente el día no podía ir mejor.”

Tardó casi tres cuartos de hora en llegar al supermercado y otro cuatro más para llegar desde la parada del autobús, en el que había tenido que ir de pie y había terminado con sus nervios, hasta la puerta.

Ni siquiera había pensado lo que quería comprar, porque Jared no estaba acostumbrado a preparar cenas, sino a sentarse a la mesa y comer. Comenzó a caminar o como se llamara a lo que se hacía con las muletas, mirando a las personas con carros llenos y a los niños correteando por allí. Definitivamente aquello no era su ambiente en absoluto.

Se movió por los pasillos empujando el carro y lo fue llenando de cosas, menos mal que el dinero no era un verdadero problema para él, porque cogió un buen vino, uno de los más caros, queso, a Misha le encantaba el queso y quería impresionarle con algo francés, cogió una variedad de postres, con los que tendrían para varias noches y cerveza de importación, una noche era una noche. Se pasó un buen rato escogiendo una buena carne, ni muy grasa, ni muy cotidiana, ni tampoco muy exótica, Matt era un chico al que le gustaba una buena hamburguesa antes que un filete de carne de avestruz.

Después de muchas vueltas y de llenar el carro, decidió que era el momento de darse un capricho. No recordaba la última vez que había estado comprando en el supermercado, la chica que le limpiaba la casa, lo hacía dos veces por semana y le gustaba lo que compraba. 

Así que de forma curiosa miró por todos los pasillos, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. No es que usara cremas ni nada parecido. Afortunadamente todavía era lo bastante joven como para que su piel estuviera en perfectas condiciones, pero le gustaba usar buenos aftershaves y cremas de afeitar. Era su pequeño secreto, su pequeño vicio, cuidarse para estar siempre bien.

Le gustó la zona de perfumería nada más verla, por un lado la zona de hombres y mujeres estaban perfectamente separadas y podía moverse tranquilamente por las estanterías que a él le gustaban sin tener que chocarse con señoras mayores que cotilleaban de todo y por otro pudo ver que allí tenían cosas que le parecían interesantes y de las que nunca hablaría en público

Miró con curiosidad, las colonias, no solía usar nunca, pero el cumpleaños de Matt estaba cerca y mientras fuera el novio de su mejor amigo y parecía que iba para largo, prefería llevarse bien con el muchacho. Luego echó un vistazo a las cremas de afeitar, olió varias, preguntándose cual les gustaría más a los tios con los que se acostaba y por último llegó a su gran secreto, las cremas hidratantes.

Si tenía que reconocer algún pecadillo personal, sería precisamente lo mucho que le gustaban. Cogió varias y las olió cerrando los ojos, se concentró en ellas, en sus aromas, en lo que le recordaban, lo que le hacían pensar, si Misha lo viera en ese momento, seguramente pensaría que era algo totalmente ridículo.

Pero más ridículo sería haberlo visto resbalarse, con algo pringoso del suelo, dejar salir disparado el carro contra una montaña de bolsas de patatas fritas y verla caer desde el suelo.

“Oh dios mío.” Dijo una mujer al ver como las muletas salían disparadas una para cada lado y se acercó a él para echarle una mano. “¿Estés bien hijo? Que alguien pida ayuda.”

“Estoy bien, gracias. Pero me gustaría saber quien es el gracioso que ha dejado esta…” Miró su ropa manchada de cierto liquido espeso blanquecito y que sin duda era una crema hidratante. “cosa en el suelo, podría haberme matado.”

“Perdón, lo siento mucho mucho, disculpe.”

No tuvo que darse la vuelta para reconocerlo, pero no podía ser verdad.

“Tiene que ser una broma.” Dijo mientras la mujer le ayudaba a levantarse y le ofrecía las muletas.

Jensen lo miró y se quedó paralizado. El destino tenía que estarle jugando una muy mala pasada, porque no podía haber estado a punto de matar al mismo tipo dos veces en una mañana.

“Lo siento, yo…”

“¿Tu otra vez? Empiezo a pensar que estás tramando una conspiración para matarme.”

Jensen se puso colorado, se mordió el labio, no sabía que decir y precisamente por eso sabía que jamas conseguiría un ascenso en ese trabajo. Las situaciones complicadas le agobiaban, no tenía madera de jefe y mucho menos la capacidad para defenderse cuando alguien le acusaba de algo.

“Lo siento de verdad.” Dijo por fin con la mirada en el suelo. “Llevo un día horrible y…”

“¿Tu llevas un día horrible? Al menos tu no has pasado media mañana en el hospital por el esguince que me has provocado.”

Jensen levantó la cabeza, eso si que no lo iba a consentir. “Si, claro, yo te lo he hecho, si no fueras mirando al móvil mientras cruzas por donde no debes y miraras la calzada.”

“¿Y esto? ¿También es culpa mía que dejaras el pasillo manchado? ¿Es que quieres matarme? Pensaba que ya había cubierto el cupo de intentos esta mañana.”

La gente los rodeó y miró a Jensen, esperando que respondiera a eso, pero como ya sabía, lo suyo no eran las discusiones. “He cometido un terrible error y lo siento. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte.” 

Dio un paso hacia Jared, pero este se echó hacia atrás de forma especialmente aparatosa. “No por favor, ya has hecho bastante por mi. Prefiero que me dejes tranquilo.”

Jensen asintió y se hizo a un lado, dejando paso al castaño que ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos. No estaba seguro si realmente estaba ofendido o se trataba de una pose, pero dado que podía jugarse perder el puesto de trabajo, decidió no forzar más la situación y dejarlo estar. Lo vio desaparecer y no pudo evitar sonreír, había sido realmente gracioso ver a un tío tan grande, resbalarse y perder el equilibrio, como si fuera un de esos videos de la tele.

Jared se había quedado tan bloqueado por saber que ese maldito desconocido era el causante de todas sus desgracias del día, que no se acordó de decirle lo del teléfono y en realidad no volvió a caer en eso hasta que estaba de nuevo en casa, con su compra guardada, la pierna dolorida después de la caída y el orgullo por los suelos por haber sido el hazmerreír del supermercado.

Miró el aparato y lo dejó sobre la encimera, tal vez si perdía el contacto con todo lo que tuviera relación con Ackles, también se quitaría de encima su maldición. Un momento más tarde, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que no tenía más que poco más de tres horas para tener la cena lista antes de que llegaran sus amigos. Jensen se había propuesto acabar con él, pero no sería antes de tener preparada la cena.


	4. Chapter 4

“Venga tío cuéntanoslo otra vez.” 

Misha no podía parar de reír y Jared tenía ganas de salir corriendo si no fuera por el esguince. Matt también se reía, mientras les daba una cerveza a cada uno de los dos. Ya habían cenado, después de todo, la cena de Jared no había estado tan mal, después de todo no era tan mal cocinero.

“Eso Jay, ¿Cómo es eso de lo mal que te cae ese Jensen? Estás muy gracioso cuando te cabreas y te pones todo colorado.”

Un cojín del sofá salió volando hacia Matt, pero el muchacho consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo.

“Sois unos amigos terribles. Os estoy contando los peores días de mi vida, he estado a punto de morir dos veces y encima os reís.”

“¿No me dirás que cuentas como horrible accidente mortal lo del supermercado? Si alguien lo hubiera grabado, ahora mismo estaría en los Videos caseros más divertidos de América.” Soltó Misha, antes de romper a reír otra vez. 

“¡No fue culpa mía sino del torpe de ese tal Ackles!”.

“Vamos Jay no seas tan dramático, si te paras a pensarlo,” Matt se detuvo para mirar a Misha, era increíble como eran capaces de leerse el pensamiento sin decir una sola palabra, porque los dos rompieron a reír en el mismo segundo. “¿Por qué no estuvimos allí ara verlo?”

“Que os jodan.”

Jared se levantó y fue a la cocina, momento totalmente apropiado para que el móvil que seguía sin ser el suyo comenzara a sonar… otra vez. Jared juró, soltando cosas que no había dicho en su vida y a punto estuvo de estampar, pero por algún motivo que no sabía cual era, decidió contestar.

\- o -

Al salir de trabajar, Chris estaba en la puerta, apoyado en su coche, pero sin dejar de moverse, mirando a la puerta, mirando todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo, pero en cuanto vio a parecer a Jensen, casi echó a correr hasta su amigo y lo levantó del suelo en un fuerte abrazo.

“¿Se puede saber de que coño va todo esto?” Soltó Chris sin más.

Obviamente, Jensen no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y lo miró sin decir nada, pero Chris lo volvió a abrazar como si hiciera años que lo veía cuando en realidad, no habían pasado ni dos días enteros.

“Eh, Chris, yo también te quiero mucho ¿pero se puede saber que coño te pasa?”

“¿Qué qué me pasa? ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando? Llevo todo el día preocupado por ti, llamándote y cuando alguien me coge el teléfono, resulta que no eres tu, sino un tío que de muy malas maneras me dice que no eres tu.”

“Jared…”

“¿Quién coño es Jared y porque tiene tu maldito teléfono?” Dijo Chris zarandeando ligeramente a Jensen.

El rubio tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para liberarse.

“El tío al que he estado a punto de atropellar esta mañana y que casi me he cargado en el supermercado esta tarde. Pero nada importante.”

Chris abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero las palabras no le salieron de la boca.

“¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un padre protegiendo a su niña de quince años?” 

Las manos de Steve rodearon la cintura de su novio y le besaron en el cuello. Jensen apartó ligeramente la mirada, no le importa verles besándose, después de todo vivía con ellos y estaba a acostumbrado, pero no se podía creer que no fueran capaces de separar las manos el uno del otro ni un segundo.

“¿todavía sigues con lo del tío al que has atropellado?” Siguió preguntando Steve un momento después de que Chris lo fulminó con la mirada. “Dijiste que está bien, no le pasó nada.”

Jensen se mordió el labio. “Ha venido al supermercado, no se porque, pero parece que me persigue, ha venido y ha estado a punto de abrirse la cabeza con un charco que no he tenido tiempo de limpiar.”

“¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de las energía que se junta irremediablemente? Da igual lo que hagamos, ciertas almas son forzadas a…”

“Steve, de verdad, te quiero mucho tío, pero no me hagas esto ahora. Solo quiero ir a casa meterme en la cama y olvidarme de ese tío, el cual debe pensar que soy un psicópata o algo parecido que solo quiere acabar matándole.” Jensen suspiró con fuerza, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el coche.

“¿Y que hay del móvil? Ese tío… ¿Cómo se llamaba por cierto?”

“Jared.”

“Eso, Jared, pues ese tal Jared sigue teniendo tu teléfono.”

“Que se lo quede.” Contestó Jensen sin apartar la cabeza del coche. “Ya me compraré otro. Ahora por favor, llevadme a casa si no os importa, quiero meterme a la cama y hacer como si el día de hoy.”

“Jenny, lo digo porque ahí tienes todos los contactos del trabajo, igual que tu tendrás los suyos. Deberías devolvérselo y que él te diera el tuyo.”

Jensen gruñó sin levantar la cabeza. “Mierda… Bueno, se lo devolveré mañana.”

“Pero tendrás que llamarle a tu móvil para quedar con él.”

A veces Jensen odiaba que sus amigos se parecieran tanto a sus Pepitos Grillos particulares y lo peor de todo es que tenían razón. Para terminar con aquello cuanto antes y olvidarse para siempre del nombre de ese maldito Jared.

Escuchó el tono, igual no se lo cogía y lo cierto es que le gustaba la idea de poder tener la noche tranquila. Sin embargo, al final escuchó la voz, que ahora ya reconocía sin problemas, al otro lado.

“¿No puedes matarte desde el otro lado del teléfono?” Jensen no estaba seguro si se trataba de una broma o lo decía en serio.

“Solo quería recordarte que tengo tu teléfono y que ya te habrás dado cuenta que tu tienes el mío.”

“Supongo que tenemos un rehen en nuestro poder.” Al menos ahora la voz sonaba algo más normal.

“Podríamos hacer un intercambio.”

“Perfecto, pero prefiero que sea en un terreno neutral donde no puedas hacerme nada.” Jensen suspiró, si eso era un broma, empezaba a no hacerle ninguna gracia. “Vale lo siento, me he pasado. ¿Quedamos mañana y hacemos el intercambio?”

“Me parece bien.” Dijo finalmente Jensen. Un minuto después ya habían quedado en casa de Jared. “¿No tienes miedo de que te haga daño en casa?” Un momento más tarde y algo más tranquilo Jensen se montaba en el coche con Chris y Steve camino a casa.

\- o -

Misha y Matt se fueron algo más tarde de la media noche, después de haberse reído de su amigo todo lo que habían querido y más y porque había empezado a llover y tenía pintas de caer una lluvia torrencial. Recogió las pocas cosas que le dejaron fuera de su sitio, porque Misha no se había querido marchar sin dejarle acomodado para que no tuviera moverse apenas.

Sin embargo, algo más tarde de las dos de la madrugada y cuando una fuerte tormenta estaba cayendo fuera, alguien llamó a su puerta. Tuvo suerte que no se había metido a la cama todavía, pero no le gustaba moverse con las muletas, se sentía torpe y temía volver a caerse, por tercera vez ese mismo día.

Finalmente, llegó a la puerta y al abrirla suspiró. “¿Al final te has decidido a venir a rematarme esta noche?”

La verdad es que tal y como había llegado allí, Jensen no tenía pintas de asesino de película precisamente. Había salido de casa en mitad de la lluvia, pero no había podido evitarlo, ver toda la noche a sus amigos haciéndose carantoñas, riéndose con tonterías que solo entendían ellos y escuchando a Chris decirle a Steve, como había pensado que sería alguna vez su boda, era más de lo que podía soportar.

“Te vas a poner como una sopa, Jenny.” Le había dicho Chris mientras se ponía el chubasquero.

“Prefiero devolverle ya el móvil y olvidarme de ese tio de una vez y de paso no ver como os metéis mano vosotros.” Terminó diciendo por lo bajo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Jared no vivía muy lejos, pero con la nochecita que hacía, el chubasquero no le sirvió de nada y cuando llamó a la puerta de Jared, se parecía mas a un perrillo abandonado en mitad de la carretera, que un ser humano decente.

Seguramente, ese fue el motivo por el que Jared no dejó entrar sin más bromas. Le dijo que se quitara el chubasquero y el jersey. Si lo conociera un poco más le diría que se quitara la camiseta, porque la llevaba pegad al cuerpo y la verdad era que le quedaba realmente bien. Jared agitó la cabeza para dejar de pensar eso y se llevó el jersey de Jensen para secarlo.

El rubio se quedó ahí de pie en mitad del salón, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a temblar y cuando Jared lo encontró se estaba abrazando a si mismo para intentar entrar en calor. Le tiró una toalla enorme a los brazos y vio como el muchacho temblaba más todavía al cogerla.

“¿Estás bien?”

Jensen negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio con fuerza y evitaba mirar a Jared a los ojos.

“Eh… ¿Va todo bien? Ya se que no somos amigos ni nada, pero si puedo ayudarte…”

“No creo que puedas, a menos que seas mi hada madrina y puedas sacarme de esta vida de mierda que llevo…”

Jared se quedó sin palabras, había pensado muchas cosas de aquel muchacho que ahora tiritaba en mitad de su salón, pero en ningún momento se lo imaginó así, tan desvalido y desamparado. Sin saber porque, solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa.

“Vamos, siéntate, te haré un chocolate caliente, te sentará bien.”


	5. Chapter 5

Aún cuando se había sentado, Jensen seguía templando. No vivía muy lejos de la casa de Jared, pero aún así estaba igual que un pajarillo bajo ya lluvia. Tal vez no había sido una gran idea marcharse de casa con la que estaba cayendo, pero ya tenía bastantes arrumacos por parte de Chris y Steve que le recordaban que su novia le había dejado por otra mujer. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo y plantarse en casa del único hombre que no lo quería ver ni en pintura.

Jared le ofreció una de sus sudaderas. Al ponérsela, Jensen se sintió como cuando era niño y se ponía alguna prenda de su hermano mayor. Le sobraba ropa por todas partes, pero al menos le hacía sentir algo más calentito. Después, el castaño se metió en la cocina y un momento más tarde todo lo que Jensen escuchó fue ruido.

Sonrió, imaginándose lo complicado que debía ser intentar hacer algo sin apoyar un pie en el suelo y con las muletas. Se puso en pie, todavía congelado, se enroscó con la sudadera de Jared y se encaminó hacia cocina y o más bien siguió el ruido.

Se quedó en la puerta mirando los malabares que estaba haciendo el castaño por no pedirle ayuda. Se sostenía en pie de una manera bastante increíble, con una sola pierna, con las muletas apoyadas sobre la encimera y con una cazuela calentando el chocolate manualmente, intentando darle vueltas con la mano que todavía tenía libre.

“Puedo ayudarte.”

Jared lo miró como si le hubiera pillado, como si le estuviera preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños.

“¿Qué haces aquí? Aunque hayas aparecido de forma inesperada, sigues siendo mi invitado.”

“Un invitado que está a punto de matarte dos veces, curioso la verdad.”

“Da igual, mi madre me enseñó a perdonar y en los dos intentos de asesinato, solo me has hecho un esguince. Supongo que ya has pagado bastante empapándote para venir aquí.”

“Y soportando las carantoña de mis amigos, no sabes lo cursis que se pueden llegar a poner, pero no se lo digas a Chris o me matará.”

Jared se echó a reír. Era la primera vez que Jensen lo veía reír y lo cierto es que parecía una persona completamente distinta, incluso ahora se daba cuenta que era un muchacho verdaderamente atractivo.

“Da igual, además podrías hacer el chocolate en el microondas, es mucho más rápido y desde luego más limpio.” Dijo Jensen mirando a su alrededor, el castaño tan solo llevaba cinco minutos preparándolo y la cocina ya parecía un verdadero campo de batalla.

“De eso nada, mi madre me enseñó a hacerlo al fuego, poco a poco es como mejor se hace y no voy cambiar la tradición de los Padalecki.”

“Muy bien, pero no vas a evitar que te ayude prepararlo.”

Jared suspiró, con lo poco que había conocido a Jensen no se había hecho a la idea de que fuera alguien tan cabezota, ni que tuviera unos ojos verdes tan bonitos. Agitó la cabeza sacando ese pensamiento. 

“Nunca te has enamorado, no tiene sentido enamorarse para perder tarde o temprano a la persona a la que quieres.” Se lo había repetido una y otra vez a su propio corazón cuando este se sentía ligeramente interesado en el alguien.

Finalmente, Jared se hizo a un lado y dio las instrucciones exactas de cómo debía hacer Jensen ese chocolate. El rubio estaba seguro que se era exactamente igual que cualquier otro chocolate caliente, pero Jared estaba tan concentrado recordando la receta de su madre, que no se atrevió siquiera a comentárselo.

Quince minutos más tarde se encaminaban hacia el salón, pero antes de cruzar la puerta de la cocina, Jared se dio la vuelta con un fuerte “¡Espera un momento!”

“No me digas que te vas a poner a limpiar ahora todo lo que has machando.”

“¿Qué yo he manchado?” Jared se dio de nuevo la vuelta con rostro ofendido. “Yo no soy el que se ha quemado al coger la cacerola y ha derramado parte del chocolate al suelo.”

“Bueno, digamos que los dos hemos manchado. Pero ya recogeremos cuando acabemos.”

“No es eso. ¿Es que acaso piensas tomar chocolate caliente sin malvaviscos?” Jensen lo miro sin comprender. “¿Tu madre no te ponía malvaviscos en el chocolate?” Jensen negó con la cabeza. “Creo que ya de donde viene tu mala suerte.”

“¿Mi mala…” Antes de poder terminar la frase, dos proyectiles impactaron contra su chocolate, con el respectivo sonido de explosión.

“Ahora está perfecto.”

Jared puso su propio tazón en las manos de Jensen, cogió las muletas y se encaminó hacia el salón, mientras Jensen lo miraba, creyendo que de repente, aquel hombre de casi dos metros se había convertido en un niño enorme.

La siguiente hora la pasaron charlando, conociéndose realmente y ambos descubrieron que el otro no era una persona tan mala como habían llegado a pensar en un principio. “No te asustes si oyes algún ruido o ves algo moviéndose mientras estás aquí.”

“¿Tienes un fantasma?”

“¿Fantasmas no? Pero dos perros si, son mis niños, aquí son mi familia, ya que mi familia humana está en Texas.”

“¿Eres de Texas? Yo también. ¿Y que haces aquí?”

“Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti. En mi caso, me vine a California a estudiar y cuando terminé, me quedé.”

“Yo conocí a una chica, me enamoré, la vieja historia, solo que mi cuento de hadas terminó con ella en la cama con una amiga suya y con mi maleta en la puerta de mi propia casa para que me marchara.”

“Vaya, lo siento.”

“No es tu culpa.” Jensen se refugió en la sudadera de su nuevo amigo, la noche era fría y todavía tenía la ropa muy mojada.

“Quítate la ropa.” Le dijo Jared, tras los primeros minutos de conversación.

“¿Cómo dices? Oye no se como haces tu las cosas pero…”

“Lo digo porque la tienes empapada y como no te la quites vas a coger una buena pulmonía.”

Jensen intentó disimular el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas pero no pasó desapercibido para Jared, pero no dijo nada y se fue en busca de algo de ropa para dejarle. Le indicó donde estaba su dormitorio para que se cambiara y lo dejó solo.

Estando allí, Jensen miró donde se encontraba, las fotos en las mesillas, no había duda que aquellos chicos, eran sus hermanos, tanto él como ella se parecían mucho a Jared. En otra foto estaban sus padres y en otra dos enormes perros, supuso que eran los niños de Jared.

Se puso la ropa que le había dejado y como le había pasado con la sudadera, todo lo venía grande. Dio gracias porque se trataba de un pantalón de chándal y se lo podía atar a la cintura. En cuanto a la camiseta, debía ser la más pequeña que tenía el castaño o tal vez una que no usaba hacía mucho tiempo, porque le venía relativamente bien, grande, desde luego, pero más o menos bien.

Volvió al salón con su ropa mojada en la mano, pero Jared, que se había puesto de pie otra vez se la arrebató. Jensen se preguntó si realmente estaba descansando la pierna, porque parecía una persona demasiado nerviosa para estar mucho tiempo sentado.

“Voy a tenderla, con suerte mañana la tendrás seca.”

“¿Mañana? No puedo volver a casa con esta ropa, es cinco talla más grande la que debería llevar y cuando mis amigos me vean, van a tener diversión para días.”

Jared no contestó y se marchó, con la ropa de Jensen al hombro, necesitaba las manos libres para usar las muletas. Colgar la ropa, no le había llevado más de diez minutos, pero al regresar se encontró que Jensen se había quedado dormido en su sofá, acurrucado entre su ropa de tal manera que le recordaba a un gatito.

Se acercó y cogió una manta que siempre tenía sobre el respaldo del sofá, la dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Jensen asegurándose no despertarle y le dejó allí, encaminándose a su dormitorio. Ya era muy tarde y había sido un día muy largo.

\- o -

Jensen despertó con algo húmedo sobre su rostro. Estaba soñando que estaba tumbado en prado verde bajo una lluvia fina que caía sobre él, pero al abrir los ojos, se encontró el enorme y húmedo. Se revolvió alejándose de aquella cosa negra y se dio cuenta que justo detrás había un perro de dimensiones descomunales.

Miró a su alrededor, durante un segundo tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar donde estaba y como había terminado quedándose dormido allí.

“Sadie, vamos deja a nuestro invitado que lo vas asustar.”

Jensen apartó la mirada del perro y se dio cuenta que detrás de él, llamándolo estaba Jared, con una enorme sonrisa, aún siendo… ¿Qué hora era? Menos mal que era sábado y no tenía que ir a trabajar.

“Espero que no te haya dado un susto. Es su forma de saludar a las visitas y que sepas que le caes bien, sino te habría mordido una pierna.” Jensen lo miró asustado y contuvo la respiración, mientras Jared se echaba a reír. “No, es broma, Sadie es muy buena chica, asusta a la gente por su tamaño, pero jamás a mordido a nadie. ¿Has dormido bien?”

Jensen asintió y se levantó, todavía enfundado en la ropa de Jared y lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde el castaño ya había preparado un desayuno para todo un regimiento. 

“¿Cuánto hace que llevas despierto?”

“No suelo dormir mucho, siempre me levanto sobre las seis y media, saco a los peques a dar una vuelta y así aprovecho para hacer deporte. Me gusta mantenerme en forma.”

“Ya se nota.” Dijo Jensen mirándolo de arriba abajo. “Quiero decir que supongo que ayer por la mañana cuando te… atropellé te ibas a correr… a hacer deporte.” Decir que se sentía incómodo con aquella conversación era poco y que se había puesto más colorado que en toda su vida, también.

“No, me iba a trabajar, pero bueno, me diste el día libre. Oye, ¿Quieres ducharte?”

“¿Cómo?” Si, todavía podía ponerse más colorado

“¿Qué si sueles ducharte cuanto te levantas? El baño ya sabes donde está, al final del pasillo y te he dejado toallas limpias. Por cierto tu ropa ya está seca.”

“Muchas gracias, pues ya que lo mencionas, me ducharé en mi casa, no te ofendas.”

Jensen no podía dejar de preguntarse porque estaba tan nervioso, no le gustaban los hombres, jamás se había fijado en uno y por muy guapo que fuera Jared, que lo era, no lo podía negar, no iba a caer rendido a sus pies asi como así… “No Jensen, no vas a dejarte llevar porque sea guapo, simpático, agradable, ni por esos hoyuelos.”

“Joder, ya basta.” Jensen se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había dicho aquello en voz alta. Carraspeó y cogió su ropa seca. “Supongo que no me vendría mal esa ducha después de todo.”

Media hora después, los dos estaban desayunando, hablando otra vez, de cosas totalmente intrascendentales esta vez, rieron cuando los perros se acercaban a Jensen para olerlo y Jared se burló de su pelo despeinado.

“Es como me levantó yo después de haber follado.” 

De nuevo Jensen comprobó que podía ponerse más colorado todavía y se preguntó si sus mejillas no tenían límite. 

Después de tomar el último trago de café, el teléfono de Jensen comenzó a sonar, antes de cogerlo ya sabía que era Chris.

“¿Se puede saber donde te has metido toda la puta noche? Nos ha tenido a Steve y a mi muy preocupados y tu ala, ni una llamada, nada. Te podía haber pasado cualquier cosa.”

“Lo siento mamá.” Contestó Jensen sonriendo, mirando a Jared.

“Espero que tengas un buen motivo para no haber dado señales de vida y espero que empiece pro conocí a una chica que estaba buenísima.”

“Si mamá.”

Chris cortó la llamada y Jensen se levantó.

“Bueno, supongo que es hora de irse. No hace falta que te de las gracias por todo lo que has hecho, pero… gracias por acogerme y por aguatarme y sobretodo por no intentar matarme por todo lo que te he hecho.”

“No ha sido nada, además, pensaba tener una noche aburrida en casa y mira, me alegraste el rato.”

Jensen se mordió el labio, como no se marchara pronto te de allí, terminaría convirtiéndose en una enorme bola de fuego.

“Nos vemos.” Le dijo a Jared.

“Eso espero, ahora al menos ya se donde trabajas, se donde encontrarte.”

Sin saber que contestar a eso, Jensen prácticamente salió corriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Los gemidos procedentes de la otra habitación, despertaron Jensen. Se encontró en su cama, mirando al techo, bajo sábanas empapadas por culpa del sueño tan vivido que estaba teniendo cuando había abierto los ojos. Le echó la culpa a que sus dos amigos llevarían un buen rato pasándoselo bien y su cerebro también lo había escuchado, porque no era normal tener un sueño en el que Jared le aplastaba contra cama besándole apasionadamente, para luego casi arrancarle la ropa y follárselo sin piedad. Seguramente sería eso, escuchar a Chris y Steve mientras practicaban sexo, había hecho que su cerebro pensara lo mismo, no que realmente le gustara Jared.

Se dio la vuelta, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente empalmado. No le gustaba Jared, claro que no, porque no le gustaban los hombres y todavía seguía enamorado de Danneel. De acuerdo, se había portado terriblemente mal con él y no se merecía ningún aprecio por parte de Jensen, pero no lo podía evitar, seguía enamorado de ella… o al menos eso quería pensar. Se volvió a quedar boca arriba, el techo parecía un buen sitio donde mirar hasta que volviera a quedarse dormido o hasta que sus amigos dejaran de ser tan escandaloso.

“¿Jared hará esos mismos ruidos? ¿Cuál será la mejor postura para acostarte con un tío?”

Sobresaltado por sus propios pensamientos se incorporó en la cama. Todo su cuerpo estaba sudando, como si tuviera fiebre o como si estuviera muy cachondo. “No me gustan los hombres, no me gustan los hombres.”

“¿Y Jared?” Escuchó decir a una vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

“No me gusta, como amigo si, es estupendo, pero es un tío y no me ponen los tíos.”

Los gemidos al otro lado de la pared se hicieron todavía más intensos y reconoció las voces de sus dos amigos en ellos. Como respuesta, su polla se puso firme hasta hacerle daño, no le iba a quedar más remedio que hacerse una paja mientras escuchaba. “Pero no me gustan los tíos.”

\- O –

“Así que el tío al que tanto odiabas ha dormido en tu casa.” Misha miró a Matt y le guiñó el ojo.

“No es lo que piensas.”

“¿Y que es lo que pienso?”

“Que me lo he tirado.”

“¿Lo has hecho?”

“¡No!” Jared bebió de su cerveza, todavía estaba muy caliente, pero le daba tiempo para pensar una mejor respuesta y poder cerrar así una conversación que se estaba volviendo y no sabía muy bien porque, realmente incómoda. “Jensen es un tío simpático y porque no, atractivo, pero no pensaba tirármelo. Estaba empapado, muerto de frío, no iba a aprovecharme de esa manera.”

Misha se lo quedó mirando atónito.

“Creo que acabo de ver un milagro. Dices que Jensen está bueno y no querías aprovecharte de la situación. ¡Aleluya, hermanos!” Jared lo asesinó con la mirada, cuando todo el bar se los quedó mirando. “Vamos Jared, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo como para que ahora me vengas con que no querías aprovecharte. ¿Qué pasa, le huele el aliento cuando besa, te ha pedido alguna postura rara… más rara de eso a lo que tu estás acostumbrado o es que tiene seis dedo en cada pie?”

“Nada de eso. Ya te lo he dicho, vino a casa a devolverme el móvil en mitad de la lluvia, estaba congelado, así que le invite a una chocolate caliente.”

“Oh, míralo que buen samaritano.” Dijo Misha entre risas.

“Cuando has dicho chocolate, ¿no pensabas decir leche?” Misha casi se atraganta con el café por culpa del comentario de Matt, pero la protesta de Jared le obligó a mantenerse todo lo serio que pudo.

“No seas obsceno y no, no me tiré a Jensen.” Si había alguien en el bar que todavía no supiera de lo que estaban hablando, acababan de enterarse. “¿Por qué os cuesta tanto pensar que no me tiro a todos los tíos que se me ponen por delante? No me he acostado con vosotros dos.”

La expresión de Misha cambió automáticamente. Hacía mucho que Jared no hacía una de sus bromas con relaciones a no haberse acostado con él y ser uno de los pocos en la ciudad que no habían estado en la cama con Jared. Por fortuna para él, Matt lo sabía, no era un secreto para casi nadie que Misha había estado perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo, antes incluso de que ellos empezaran a salir y aunque el había preocupado al principio, ahora ya sabía que no tenía de que preocuparse, Misha estaba loco por él.

“Lo siento, no quería decir eso.” Dijo por fin Jared al darse cuenta de su terrible error. “Pero lleváis casi una hora interrogándome sobre Jensen. No, no nos hemos acostado, ni siquiera creo que le gusten los hombres.”

“Pero Jensen te gusta.”

“¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de Jensen? Hace mucho que no me contáis ninguna de esas cosas de parejita que hacéis vosotros.”

“Bueno ya que lo preguntas.” Jared sabía que estaba a punto de arrepentirse de haber hecho la pregunta, pero al menos dejarían de nombrar a Jensen cada cinco segundos. “Matt y yo nos vamos de viaje a Santorini.”

“¿A dónde?” Preguntó Jared levantando una ceja con gesto extrañado. “No me digas que es uno de esos sitios donde van las parejas gays a juntarse con otras parejas gays y hablar de sus bebés, o de cómo llamarán a los que van adoptar y hacen concursos para ver quién es mejor si Brad o Angelina.”

“Santorini es una isla en el Mediterráneo, un lugar tranquilo y relajado para pasar unos días. Algo que desde luego no te gustaría a ti.”

“Nah, prefiero quedarme aquí, ligar con diferentes tíos en los bares, follar todas las noches y beber lo que se ponga por delante, más allá de las doce de la noche, siempre y cuando lleve alcohol. Ya sabes cómo son de aburridos mis días libres.”

Misha rodeó la cintura de su novio y lo acercó a él para poder darle un largo beso en la boca. “Si ya sé como es de aburrido, por eso me aseguraré de no hacer nada de eso. ¿Tu qué dices Matt?”

“No bebo alcohol, no me gusta el jaleo que se monta en los bares y desde luego no quiero volver a los días en los que tenía que ligar con tíos. Ahora ya no me hace falta. Me quedo con Santorini.” 

Contestó a Misha con otro beso, mientras Jared protestaba por tener que ver eso, se levantaba y tras dejar unos cuantos billetes en la mesa se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes despedirse.

“Lo siento señores, pero ya he tenido demasiada dosis de ñoñería y cursilería por hoy como para que mi cerebro las aguante. Me marchó a casa, que mañana tengo que trabajar y espero poder desquitarme de todo este rollo de lo bonito que es tener pareja por la noche.”

\- O –

Apenas había podido dormir en toda la noche, entre la sesión de sexo de sus amigos y su pequeño problema de excitación, Jensen había estado más que entretenido. Casi cuando estaba amaneciendo, terminó por quedarse dormido y se despertó cerca del medio día. Por suerte era su día libre en el trabajo y sus amigos estaban los dos fuera. La casa estaba en silencio finalmente y podía aprovechar a dormir un poco más.

Sin embargo en cuanto se hubo despertado, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar otra vez y por si no había tenido bastante la noche anterior, volvió a pensar en Jared y en las posibilidades que tenía de que le gustara después de todo. Apenas lo conocía, podía tener mil defectos o simplemente ser completamente opuesto a él. 

Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos castaños, aunque no estaba seguro cual era su color, en ese pelo revuelto que le caía sobre la cara y se quitaba de una forma realmente sexy y mucho menos en sus maravillosos hoyuelos cuando sonreía.

Gruñó. Lo suyo empezaba a ser realmente grave y temía que no hubiera forma de quitarse a ese desconocido de la cabeza. Cogió el móvil y marcó con rapidez, necesitaba ayuda, pero por una vez, no quería hablar del tema con Chris y Steve. Por una parte Chris no tenía muy buena opinión de Jared y todavía estaba por ver si quería matarlo. En cuanto a Steve, su estilo de vida zen le llevaría a decirle que tal vez sentía algo más que simple… lo que fuera que ahora sentía por Jared.

No, necesitaba alguien más experto para esta materia.

El teléfono sonó cuatro veces y justo cuando Jensen pensaba que no lo iba a coger nadie al otro lado, alguien descolgó

“¿Si, quien es?” 

La voz de un niño sorprendió a Jensen por un momento. “Hola, soy Jensen un amigo de tu padre.”

“¿De cuál de los dos?” Por como sonaba la voz, el niño debía tener ya siete u ocho años, como pasaba el tiempo.

“De Jeffrey, fue mi profe en la universidad. ¿Se puede poner?”

“Mmmmmm. ¡Papá! Te llaman de tu cole.” 

Jensen se echó a reír, ese niño era un encanto, que pena que Jeffrey se hubiera tenido que ir tan lejos para poder tenerlo.  
Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y una voz de hombre que reconoció en seguida. “¿Quién es peque?”

“No sé, Jensen o algo así.”

“¡Jensen!” Escuchó que le decía Jeffrey un momento más tarde. “Que sorpresa muchacho. Dijiste que te pasarías por Vancouver a vernos, pero todavía no lo has hecho. Espero que tengas una buena excusa, como que te has echado novia o todavía sigues con Danneel.”

En ocasiones, Jensen odiaba a Jeffrey por lo sincero que podía llegar a ser, lo malo era que en este caso tenía razón. “Danneel me dejó hace… unas semanas.”

“Oh vaya lo siento no pensaba que…”

“No, si tenías razón, me dejó por otra. Las encontré a ellas en nuestra cama y mi maleta en la puerta.”

“¿Otra? Vaya, ya sabes que esa chica nunca me había gustado pero jamás pensé que fuera capaz de algo así.”

“No mientas, siempre pensaste que me dejaría por otro.”

“Exactamente, por otro, no por una mujer.” Se hizo el silencio un momento. “Supongo que no me has llamado solo para decirme esto.”

“No, la verdad es que necesito que me des tu más sincera opinión.”

“Ya te he dicho muchas veces que el color amarillo no te queda nada bien.”

Jensen se río. “No es eso… Jeff, tengo una duda. ¿Cómo sabías que eras gay?”

“Vaya, pues si que te has puesto trascendental muchacho. ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así? ¿No será por lo de Danneel verdad? Esa chica no te convenía, ni cuando estaba solo contigo, ni cuando te puso los cuernos.”

“No, no… no se trata de ella. Es sobre mí.”

“¿Sobre ti? Si claro, ahora resulta que tu también te das cuenta que eres gay de la noche a la mañana. Jen… ¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta un tío?” Jeffrey cogió a su hijo y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, mientras el niño lo miraba con curiosidad.

“El caso es que no lo sé. Hay un tío… no somos muy amigos, en realidad hace unos días él me odiaba porque casi lo mato, pero ahora nos llevamos mejor y…”

“Un momento, frena un momento. ¿Has dicho que casi lo matas y que ahora os lleváis bien?”

“Si, es muy largo pero la conclusión es que anoche me desperté teniendo un sueño muy húmedo con él.”

“eh… Josh, cariño ¿Qué tal si vas a buscar a papá y le dices que tal vez nos vamos de viaje?”

“¿De viaje? Bieeen.” 

El niño salió corriendo escaleras arriba en busca de su padre, mientras gritaba que se iban de viaje.

“¿Cómo que vas de viaje?”

“Llevo unos días pensando en haceros una visita a los chicos y a ti.” 

“Jeff, si se te acaba de ocurrir porque piensas que me estoy volviendo loco…”

“Os echo de menos, sobre todo a ti y bueno… hay algo que nunca te dije para no coaccionarte demasiado.” Jensen guardó silencio, esperando que su amigo siguiera hablando. “Siempre he sabido que eras gay.”


	7. Chapter 7

El bar estaba completamente lleno, era normal siendo noche de sábado y era el momento perfecto para que Jared se sacara de la cabeza a Jensen. No es que estuviera colgado por el rubio de ojos verdes, nada de eso, simplemente no había forma de sacárselo de la cabeza ni con alcohol.

Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la barra, sabía que la mayoría de los tíos que estaban en ese momento en el local lo estaban mirando, la mayoría deseaban que se fijara en ellos, los que no y eran muy pocos, ya se habían acostado con él, pero no les importaría repetir. Miró entre todos, haciendo dos clasificaciones muy sencillas. A un lado los amantes potenciales de una noche, al otro, los que solo se tiraría con mucho más alcohol en el cuerpo.

Había bastantes tíos donde elegir por lo menos, parecía que todas las agencias de modelos de la ciudad hubieran llevado allí a sus trabajadores con el mejor culo y una sonrisa de escándalo.

Uno de los muchachos que no debía tener más de dieciocho años le sonrió y le indicó con la mirada que se acercara a él, no estaba nada mal, pero seguía siendo un niño y probablemente ni siquiera había dejado ser virgen; sin duda, esa noche prefería alguien con algo más de experiencia. Otro le miró también, debía tener cerca de treinta años y aunque no estaba mal, podía encontrar algo mejor en el bar. Finalmente, otro de los muchachos más jóvenes le miró y le sonrió, no hizo nada tan solo le mantuvo la mirada un buen rato, hasta que fue el propio Jared el que se acercó a él. Justo lo que estaba buscando, alguien atrevido y dispuesto a llamar su atención.

La música sonaba lo bastante fuerte en el bar como para que Jared tuviera que acercarse hasta el oído del muchacho para preguntarle su nombre.

“Brook.”

“Brook, me gusta ese nombre. Yo soy Jared.”

El muchacho se acercó a él siguiendo el ritmo de la música, sin duda sabía moverse bien y conseguía sin problemas que Jared no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima a sus caderas, pensando lo que haría esa noche con ellas.

“Me gusta Jared, suena a alguien poderoso.”

Que mejor forma de ganarse a Jared que adularlo, justo lo que el castaño necesitaba esa noche. Sonrió satisfecho; rodeó el cuello del muchacho con los dos brazos y bajó la frente hasta apoyarla sobre la de Brook. Lo miró a los ojos, desde tan cerca, que el resto de bar desapareció por completo en aquellos ojos de color indescifrable.

Bailaron durante un buen rato entre el silencio y las adulaciones mutuas. Jared destacó lo guapo que era Brook y le preguntó si era modelo en alguna agencia de publicidad. Aunque fuera tópico muy visto, lo cierto era que Jared creía haber visto al muchacho en alguna valla publicitaria.

“Hago anuncios para Calvin Klein. Acabo de empezar, pero hace unos meses apareció un anuncio mío en algunas paradas de metro.”

“Ya me parecía a mi.”

“¿Y tu? Tampoco me extrañaría haberte visto en anuncio de ropa interior.”

Jared se acercó todavía más al oído del muchacho le susurro con la voz más sugerente que el ruido de la música a su alrededor se lo permitió. “No dejo que todo el mundo me vea en ropa interior, pero en si vienes a mi casa, podrías ver todo lo quieras.”

Se volvieron a mirar y los dos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento. Se bebieron de un trago las bebidas que tenían en las manos, dejaron los vasos en la barra, sin importarles a quien se llevaban por delante y salieron del bar. Ya en la puerta, Jared arremetió contra los labios del muchacho y lo empotró contra la pared. No se detuvo hasta que lo escucho suspirar, le mordió el labio y le sonrió. 

“¿Vamos a mi casa?” Preguntó por fin Jared mientras mordía y lamía el cuello del muchacho.

“Creía que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca.”

Menos de veinte minutos más tarde, Jared estaba cerrando la puerta de su casa con la pierna, mientras le quitaba la camiseta a Brook, lo apartó un momento y lo miró de arriaba abajo, mientras el muchacho seguía desnudándose por si solo. Gruñó como un animal en celo y agarró a Brook para volver a atraerlo y besarlo de nuevo, los labios, el cuello, en el pecho; le gustaba todo de ese mocoso y lo cierto es que el muchacho sabía lo que hacía.

Lo tiró sobre el sofá y antes de montarse a horcajadas sobre él, le quitó el boxer. Aquella vista era todavía más sugerente de lo que había visto, el chico no estaba mal provisto, no. Se relamió y cogió el miembro de Brook. Lo acarició para escuchar un nuevo suspiro que no tardó en aparecer y siguió jugueteando con él hasta que comenzó a hacerse más grande. No se sorprendió que le hubieran elegido para hacer anuncio de ropa interior.

Se abalanzó sobre él, le mordió allí donde pudo, sin dejar un centímetro de su piel sin probar. Mordió sus pezones con auténtica devoción y notó que el muchacho arqueaba su cuerpo. Se deshizo de su ropa y apretó su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Brook.

“Jared…”

“Nada de ñoñerías.”

“No, solo fóllame.”

Jared se echó a reír, definitivamente le gustaba ese niño, tal vez repitiera con el chico. Se levantó y se quedó plantado delante de Brook, el muchacho lo miró de arriba abajo, no lo hubiera podido impedir aunque hubiera querido… ni siquiera lo intentó por un segundo y en lugar de levantarse se arrodilló delante de él, como si de un dios a que tuviera que venerar se tratara.

Jared ya no tenía dudas, ese chico era el perfecto polvo para las próximas noches que lo necesitara y para cuando no lo necesitara también, estaba lo bastante bueno como para repetir las veces que hiciera falta.

Brook levantó la vista y Jared lo comprendió sin problemas, caminó los dos pasos que lo separaban del muchacho y se dejó hacer, dejó que colocara ambas manos sobre sus caderas, que lamiera su miembro y que se lo metiera en la boca poco a poco, hasta que lentamente, como a hacerle la mejor mamada que le habían hecho en toda su vida. Apretó los labios para no empezar a gemir solo con eso, que tenía una reputación entre los tíos de la ciudad y no iba a perderla por una felación por mucho que fuera la mejor de su vida.

Tardaron un buen rato en encaminarse a la cama y otro buen rato en que Brook terminara de comerle el miembro y dejarlo justo a punto. Jared lo tiró sobre la cama, le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza y llevó su miembro hasta la entrada del muchacho, la rozó varias veces, sacándole gemidos ahogados que le encantaban, no lo iba a negar.

“Jared, por favor, necesito que me folles.”

“No sabes cómo me pone un tío cuando se pone a suplicar.” Le besó con tanta fuerza que lo dejó sin aire y rozó con más fuerza todavía su entrada. “Si lo pides bien…”

“Por favor, Jared…” Aquello era más una llamada desesperada que otra cosa. “Necesito que me folles, como sigas haciendo eso me voy a correr.”

“Tranquilo vaquero, que eso tiene solución.”

Le penetró con fuerza, algo le decía que no tendría problemas en aceptarlo dentro. No se equivocó mucho, Brook tensó el cuerpo los primeros segundos y se le cortó la respiración, pero en cuanto se ajustó al miembro de Jared, no estaba acostumbrado a uno de ese tamaño. Follaron durante un buen rato hasta acabar rendidos, sudados, pegajosos y dormidos.

*

El sonido del timbre despertó a Jared, le costó deshacerse de los brazos de Brook que lo estaban casi aplastando, pero lo más difícil todavía, era hacerlo sin despertarle. Lo miró antes de dejar el cuarto. Parecía realmente adorable viéndolo dormir, con sus labios entreabiertos, gruesos y totalmente besables. El cabello rubio y corto alborotado, pero perfecto a su modo y su cuerpo tampoco estaba nada, pero que nada mal.

El timbre sonó otra vez y lo sacó de sus pensamientos y tras ponerse unos vaqueros fue a abrir.

“Ya era hora tío, creía que te habías quedado en el bar.” Dijo Misha al entrar como el huracán que era siempre en el apartamento. “Muchas veces me he preguntando si no tienes allí una habitación privada, para no tener que venir a casa con tus ligues. ¿Cuántos han sido esta noche, tres, cuatro?”

“Uno.”

“¿Uno solo? Jay, a veces me decepcionas o lo que es peor me das miedo porque parece que empiezas a sentar la cabeza.”

Jared sonrió y se fue a la cocina a preparar café para los dos. No sería persona hasta que se tomara un buen tazón de café. Misha le siguió de cerca, pero se dio la vuelta al escuchar ruidos en la cama

“Pero que…” Jared cerró la puerta y se colocó delante de su amigo. “¿Desde cuándo dejas que alguno de los tíos que te tiras duerman en tu cama.”

“No es el primero.”

Misha lo fulminó con la mirada. “Claro que es el primero Jay. Para ti los tíos no son más que un buen polvo, tal vez dos y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo. ¿Qué tiene este de especial?”

Jared abrió la boca, pero al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir se detuvo en seco. Se escuchó a si mismo decir que se parecía a Jensen y ya que no se lo podía tirar a él porque no era gay, se quedaba con alguien realmente similar a él, solo que unos diez años más joven.

Afortunadamente la cafetera comenzó a saltar su salvación negra, preparó los dos cafés y se tomo el suyo con mucho azúcar, mientras buscaba una buena excusa. Misha seguía mirándole, parecía que no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que tuviera una respuesta convincente y por fin, Jared la encontró.

“Brook me gusta.”

Misha estuvo a punto de escupir el café por culpa del ataque de tos que le dio pero consiguió tragárselo y volvió a mirar a su amigo, como si no creyera lo que acababa de decir. Cuando Jared también se lo quedó mirando como si nada, rompió a reír escandalosamente.

“Casi has conseguido que me lo tragara, pero lo siento Jay, no cuela, no te has enamorado de un tío por acostarte con él.”

“Nos conocimos hace unos días ya y todavía no nos habíamos acostado.” Misha le escuchó en silencio, preguntándose si por algún milagro divino, Jared se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y estaba hablando en serio. “Queríamos ir despacio pero esta noche ya no hemos podido aguantarlo más y hemos terminado en la cama.”

“Jared Tristan Padalecki, ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que te gusta un jovencito de veinte años y que tienes una relación en serio con él?”

“¿Tan difícil es de creer?” Solo era una buena mentirijilla, en cuanto Misha dejara de verlo como un adicto al sexo o algo peor, dejaría de hablarle de Brook.

“¿Estamos saliendo?” Dijo Brook desde el dormitorio con los ojos abiertos de par en par. “Genial, eres el primer tío que quiere volver a verme después de acostarse conmigo.”

Vale, eso no se lo había esperando

\- O –  
Jensen estaba nervioso y no comprendía el motivo. Después de todo, Jeffrey era su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo y aunque hacía un par de años que no se veían, estaba seguro que su amigo seguía siendo el mismo y le ayudaría en su pequeño lío mental de los últimos días.

Llamaron a la puerta, Jeff llegaba puntual como siempre. Al abrir la puerta Jensen no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su amigo, el mismo Jeffrey de siempre, el que había estado casado con una mujer encantadora durante diez años, estaba delante de él, con un niño en los brazos y un muchacho unos diez años más joven que él, con una encantadora sonrisa lo miró con ojos muy azules.

“Jen, empiezo a pensar que no te puedo dejar solo. ¿Qué es eso de que no sabes si eres gay?”

Jensen se ruborizó pero abrazó a su amigo con cariño. Escuchó las protestas del niño en los brazos de Jeffrey. Los dos amigos se echaron a reír.

“Lo siento pero este muchachito le encanta conocer a la gente nueva. Jimmy, cariño, te presento a mi amigo Jensen.” El niño sonrió y escondió el rostro contra el cuello de su padre.

“Encantado Jimmy y supongo que tu eres el maravilloso James. Jeff no hace más que hablar de ti cuando hablamos por teléfono.” 

El otro hombre dio un paso adelante y estrechó la mano que Jensen le ofreció. Jensen se dio cuenta que ese muchacho, James Marsden era un hombre realmente guapo, con ojos azules muy intensos y una encantadora sonrisa. No es que supiera el tipo de hombre que le gustaba a su amigo, pero aquel muchacho, que debía ser un par o tres de años mayor que él, podría ser el tipo de cualquier persona.

Los recién llegados entraron en la casa, Chris y Steve estaban habían salido, Jensen lo agradeció, una cosa era que fueran mejores amigos y otra que estuviera preparado para hablar con ellos de que creía que le gustaba un tío. Chris no era nada objetivo en esas cuestiones, sin duda le diría que estar con un tío es lo mejor, que ninguna mujer podría entenderle igual. Steve por su parte, con su aire siempre zen y su incuestionable paciencia le haría hacer una lista de los pros y los contras que tenía salir con un hombre. 

Lo que Jensen necesitaba eran las palabras de alguien que ya hubiera pasado por lo mismo que él, no de dos personas que jamás se habían fijado en una mujer. Les ofreció café a los dos adultos y un tazón de cacao al pequeño, que lo agradeció con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Lo dejaron vieron al tele, sentado sobre las rodillas de Jeff, mientras comía unas galletas de chocolate. Jensen no podía quitarle la vista de encima, como había cambiado la vida de su amigo desde que se había ido del país.

“Vamos suéltalo. Sé que quieres hacerme unas cuantas preguntas. Dispara.” Dijo Jeffrey con una bonita sonrisa en los labios, muy parecida a la que había visto en el rostro de su hijo.

“Bueno es que… cuando te conocí estabas con esa rubia, ¿Cómo se llamaba?”

“Katie.”

“Eso, Katie y estabas seguro que te gustaba mucho, no hacías más que repetirme eso de “Un día de estos le pediré matrimonio.” Y de la noche a la mañana, la dejas porque te has acostado con un tío.” Jeffrey asintió pero no dijo más, conocía de sobras a su amigo como para saber que sus dudas no habían hecho más que comenzar. “¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que de repente, las tías ya no te gustaban y que solo te interesaban los tíos? Eso no pasa de la noche a la mañana. No te acuestas una noche pensando en Angelina y te levantas fantaseando con Brad.”

“No, tienes razón Jen.” Jeffrey miro a su hijo cuando lo escuchó reírse por la última trastada de Bob Esponja en la televisión y le revolvió el cabello. “Las cosas no pasan por que si y lo cierto es que ni antes me interesaban todas las mujeres, ni ahora me gustan todos los tíos. Solo los que realmente merecen la pena.” Miró a James, que sentado a su lado escuchaba atentamente y respondió a ese último comentario con media sonrisa dedicada a su marido. “En tu caso, ¿de verdad tienes dudas hablando de Angelina y Brad? Jen, eso ya es muy gay y lo siento muchacho, pero hace mucho que se que eres gay.”

“¿Cómo que… como que hace mucho tiempo que lo sabes? Siempre he salido con chicas, jamás me he… ni siquiera e besado a un solo hombre. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?”

Jeffrey se volvió hacia su marido, carraspeó con fuerza y decidió que era el momento de poner las cosas en perspectiva.

“Conozco a Jensen desde que tenía ocho año, su padre me ayudó a entrar a trabajar en la fábrica del pueblo. El trabajo no era gran cosa, pero era lo mejor que podías encontrar en un lugar tan pequeño. Alan es un gran tío y me ayudó en todo lo que pudo para que me hiciera un hueco cuando no era más que un recién llegado. Me invitaba a cenar a su casa, me presentó a su familia y cuando se enteró que yo había jugado en las ligas regionales de baseball, me pidió que entrenara a este crío.”

“¡Eh!”

Jeffrey hizo caso omiso a la protesta de Jensen.

“Era muy bueno, el crío era lo mejor que había visto en mucho tiempo. Lo suyo era puro instinto y casi no tuve que enseñarle nada. Entró sin problemas en el equipo del colegio y desde luego en el del instituto. Cuando se convirtió en el capitán del equipo de instituto, podría haber tenido a la chica que hubiera querido, era popular, muy buen estudiante y guapo, todas iban como locas por él. Pero mi amigo Jensen, aquí sentado no se daba ni cuenta, para él las chicas eran las animadoras que coreaban su nombre o las compañeras de clase que le pedían ayuda, llamándole por la noche para pedirle ayuda con matemáticas, nunca y te aseguro, nunca, vio a una sola chica como un futuro objeto de deseo, como una atracción sexual.”

“Tenía dieciséis años y quería sacar buenas notas.”

“Eras gay Jen.”

“¡No es cierto! solo se trataba de ser buen estudiante y buen deportista. Las chicas me daban igual.”

“Muy gay.” James le dio la razón a Jeffrey. “Pero al final acabaste saliendo con chicas.”

“Claro, como todos los chicos.”

Jeffrey levantó la mano para llamar la atención de los dos, incluso de su hijo que se dio la vuelta y lo miró con atención. “Veo que te olvidas de un detalle importante. Las chicas nunca te interesaron, tampoco parecían gustarle los chicos, eso es cierto, pero te olvidas del día de Acción de gracias.”

“¿Qué pasó?” James estaba más que interesado ya saber cómo terminaba aquella historia.

Jensen bajó la mirada hasta sus manos y suspiró, de alguna manera lo había olvidado, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. “Yo iba camino de los dieciocho años y faltaban poco más de dos meses para Acción de gracias mi hermano iba a llevar a su prometida a la fiesta, incluso mi hermana, que no era más que una niña, quería traer al que decía que era su novio. Mi padre, me llamó a su despacho y me preguntó que cuando iba a presentarle a mi novia. No tenía novia, nunca la había tenido y así se lo dije. Él me miró con expresión de sorpresa, como si le hubiera dicho la cosa más imposible del mundo. Me dijo que no debía dejar de lado a las chicas, que estaba a punto de acabar el instituto y que todavía podía conocer a la mujer de mi vida.”

“Digamos que su padre, sin querer, le calentó la cabeza. Pero lo que Alan no sabía y yo no le dije, es que en los entrenamientos, el bueno de Jensen se pasaba un buen rato mirándoles el culo a sus compañeros y te aseguro que jamás, miró de esa forma a las animadoras en su entrenamiento.”

“Gay.”

“Me pidió que le llevara a ver el estreno de Wicked.”

“Gay.” Volvió a repetir James riéndose.

“Y desde que yo lo conozco le encanta toda la música de Christina Aguilera.”

“Definitivamente gay.”

“No soy gay. Además todavía sigo enamorado de Danneel, por mucho que se acostara con otra tía y me echara de casa.” 

“¿Qué es gay papí?” preguntó Jimmy mirando a sus padres alternativamente.

“Gay es un hombre al que le gustan otros hombres. Como papá y yo.” Dijo James, sentándose en la mesa de café y poniéndose a la altura del rostro de su hijo. “Seguro que en la guarde has visto papás y mamás. Pero tu tienes dos papás.” El niño asintió. 

“¿Y Jensen es gay?”

Jensen abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar, pero cuando se encontró con los ojos de los tres clavados en él, no pudo decir nada. Si no tenía dudas, si estaba completamente seguro de ser hetero, no le habría pedido ayuda a Jeffrey.

“Vale, vosotros ganáis. Hay un tío y es posible, solo… es posible. Que me guste… bastante.”


	8. Chapter 8

La semana comenzó otra vez y con ella la vida normal para Jensen, siempre y cuando no pensara en esa estúpida teoría de que era gay. No era gay, no le gustaban los hombres, porque nunca le había interesado uno y con Jared no iba a ser diferente. Era un chico muy simpático, agradable y le gustaba pasar buenos ratos con él, hablando o simplemente pasando un rato juntos, pero desde luego no el gustaba porque estuviera muy bueno… que lo estaba, ni porque tuviera una sonrisa que podía derretir los polos o porque no pudiera dejar de mirar los hoyuelos que… vale sería mejor volver a su vida normal y olvidarse de Jared.

Y podría hacerlo, claro que si, no sería difícil olvidarse de alguien si no fuera por dos pequeños detalles. Uno, el destino parecía empeñado en hacer que se encontraran cada dos por tres. ¿Por qué tenía que ir Jared al mismo supermercado en el que el trabajaba? La ciudad tenía muchos supermercados, pero todos los días, Jared pasaba por allí. Y dos, Jeffrey no era precisamente una persona que se conformara precisamente con la solución fácil de las cosas y ahora que Jensen tenía dudas sobre lo que sentía por Jared, su amigo estaba todos los días intentando convencerle de que había algo más. Incluso su hijo que todavía no iba al colegio le preguntaba continuamente si era gay.

No Jensen no era gay y pensar demasiado en Jared no era nada malo, tan solo significaba que eran buenos amigos.

“¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?” Preguntó Jeffrey mientras sacaba unas cervezas. 

Le dio una a Jensen y otra a James. Jimmy intentó agarrar una con sus pequeñas manitas, pero su padre se la intercambio por su vaso de leche de Winnie de Pool.

“Unas semanas, ¿Por qué?”

“Y supongo que hablaréis todos los días.” Jensen frunció el ceños sin comprender una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo su amigo. “Dices que sois amigos, que te encanta hablar con el y todo eso. Pero la verdad es que pasas más tiempo pensando en Jared del que le ves.”

“Eso es porque los dos estamos muy ocupados.”

“Claro, es lo que tiene ser casi-encargado en un supermercado, te debe tener todo el día pegado al télefono y casi no dormirás por la noche. ¿Y el a que se dedica? Estoy seguro que trabaja en una importante firma de abogados y está todo el día detrás de alguna mesa.”

“Eres un gilipollas.” James cogió a su hijo en brazos y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la cocina, mientras fulminaba a Jensen con la mirada. “¿Qué he dicho?”

Jeffrey supiró y juntó las dos manos en forma de disculpa. “Tenemos acordado que Jimmy no conozca la existencia de palabra malsonates hasta que tenga…”

“Yo preferiría alejarlo de ese tipo de vocabulario hasta que sea mayor de edad.” Dijo James con una sonrisa. “Pero como no creo que eso sea algo posible, que no las escuche al menos, hasta que llegue al instituto. Así, os dejo hablar tranquilamente, que nosotros, nos vamos a ver Disney Channel.”

“Me encanta tu marido.” Jensen se dio cuenta demasiado tarde como había sonado eso. “No lo digas.”

“¿El que? ¿Qué eso ha sonado muy gay?” Jensen protestó con unos cuantos gruñidos. “Venga muchacho no te preocupes tanto. No es nada malo que te guste un hombre.”

Y así lo había dejado sin palabras y pensando durante días si ese podía ser su caso. Pero al menos había llegado otra vez el lunes, había pasado todo el fin de semana sin ver a Jared y esperaba poder pasar la semana trabajando, pensando que Jared haría lo mismo y que no se verían. Tal vez le llamara para ver como le iban las cosas y no iba a negar que le haría, tan solo un poco de ilusión, que le llamara y se acordara de él. Pero estaba convencido que eso no significaba nada, por mucho que pasara una hora antes de dormirse, pensando en lo que Jared estaría haciendo en ese momento.

Mark le había dicho que la cosa estaba muy tranquila para esa semana, no había ninguna fiesta cerca para la que la gente tuviera que abastecer sus neveras, o lo que era lo mismo, dejar el supermercado bajo mínimos de todo. Así que tan solo tenía que asegurarse que todo el mundo trabajara bien, que las estanterías estuvieran llenas y que la gente estuviera contenta.

Pero claro, las cosas no podían salir perfectamente y a mitad de mañana, una de las chicas de caja se puso enferma y tuvo que marcharse a casa. Como no tenía a nadie la pudiera sustituir, Jensen tuvo que ponerse en su sitio. Al menos así el día se le haría más corto.

Al principio todo fue perfecto, las señoras mayores le decían lo guapo que era y que era una pena no verle a menudo por las cajas. Una incluso llegó a decirle que si no tenía novia, podía presentarle a su nieta. Las mujeres más jóvenes, se cortaban más, pero todas lo miraban, decían algo entre ellas y se reían tontamente. No iba a negar que algún hombre también se lo quedó mirando y más de uno uso la frase de “¿Eres nuevo? Porque no te había visto antes” Le pusieron colorado y no precisamente porque aquello no le gustara, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que pasaran por allí hombres tan guapos.

Quiso darse de golpes contra la caja registradora. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarles el culo a los hombres cuando se marchaban y no se había fijado en una sola de las mujeres? No se podía haber vuelto gay de la noche a la mañana. Supuso que la culpa era de Jeffrey el mal que le había dado con el tema de ser gay o no serlo. Cuando volviera a casa y lo viera, lo iba a matar.

Y entonces ocurrió, justo cuando le quedaba media hora para marcharse a casa porque terminaba su turno, aparecieron aquellos dos hombres. A uno de ellos, al mayor, ya lo conocía de vista.

Se acercaron a la caja tan pegados que casi parecían siameses y cuando se separaron para que un pudiera pagar, mientras el otro iba colocando las cosas en las bolsas de papel, el mayor le dio un beso en los labios a su compañero, como si fueran a separarse durante unas horas. Jensen sonrió, todavía recordaba cuando él tenía una relación así con Danneel.

“Tenías que haberlo visto.” Dijo el mayor. Jensen siempre se había fijado en los ojos azules, pero ahora se dio cuenta que su compañero también tenía ojos azules. Sin duda, los dos eran realmente guapos. “Jared ahí plantado, diciéndome que tiene novio ¿Te lo puedes creer?”

Jensen sintió que el corazón el daba un vuelto al escuchar el nombre, aunque en seguida se dijo a si mismo, que había muchos Jared en el mundo y el suyo… el que el conocía, no sería el único de la ciudad.

“¿Jared con novio? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Jared? No puede ser, Misha que habías bebido.”

“Fue ayer domingo por la mañana y tomo lo mismo que tu, café zumo y tostadas y Matt cariño…te recuerdo que me lo llevaste tu a la cama, así que si tomé algo raro, me lo pusiste tu.” El más joven le sacó la lengua y Misha se echó a reír.

Jensen carraspeó para llamar la atención de los dos, estaban tan entretenidos en su conversación que no se habían dado cuenta que habían detenido la fila. Misha le sonrió también a él.

“Eh, tu eres el nuevo amigo de Jared ¿verdad?”

“Yo… bueno… supongo. Lo siento ¿pero de que me conoces?”

Misha se echó a reír. “No te preocupes, no soy ningún tipo de acosador ni nada parecido, pero es que Jay estuvo unos días hablando sin parar de ti, del chico del supermercado.” Jensen intentó ocultar lo ilusionado que estaba porque Jared hablara de él con sus amigos. A ver si era verdad que gustaba y Jeffrey tenía razón y tenían que acabar juntos. “Al principio creía que querías matarle y estaba tan cabreado contigo que no hacía más que hablar de ti.” Jensen volvió a carraspear, no esperaba algo así.

“¿Jared me odiaba?” Se mordió el labio, era cierto que no habían tenido un buen principio de relación, pero no se podía creer que le hubiera caído tan mal al que ahora era su amigo.

“Hombre odiarte, odiarte, es decir mucho, pero creía que intentabas matarlo.” Jensen sonrió, habían tenido unos percances y si, podía parecer que lo quería matar. “Pero luego me dijo que eres un tío genial y me dijo que trabajabas aquí y bueno, llegué a pensar que le gustabas.”

Conforme escuchaba hablar a Misha, Jensen pasaba más rápidamente las cosas por el lector de código de barras, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al otro hombre. ¿Le gustaba a Jared? ¿había dicho eso? Bueno no había dicho eso exactamente, pero Jensen se había emocionado solo con la idea.

“Pero bueno, supongo que me equivocaba, porque ahora Jay tiene novio. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?” Dijo mirando a su compañero, que todavía negaba con la cabeza. “No me mires a mi, lo dijo el mismo, dijo que es muchacho, Broke y él estaban juntos.

Jensen puso mala cara ante ese nombre Broke, sonaba de lo más pijo y Jared no parecía del tipo de tío al que le gustaran los pijos. 

“Lo se, yo también pienso que es un nombre pijo y ese chico, Broke, es un niñato, no creo que tenga ni veinte años y además se parece mucho a…” Misha levantó la vista y al ver a Jensen y lo mucho que realmente se parecía al muchacho, decidió que no era su problema. “Bueno no se, me recordaba alguien pero no se a quien.”

Jensen se despidió de Misha y Matt con ganas de matarlos. Con lo bien que había comenzando el día y ahora se sentía fatal porque un tío que no le gustaba como nada más que un buen amigo, se había echado novio y no era él. Simplemente, era ridículo y lo peor de todo era que no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

Así decidió hacer la locura del día.

A las seis y media, después de terminar su turno, ir a casa y ducharse, se encaminó a casa de Jared. Dio gracias porque Jeffrey y James hubieran decidido pasar el día visitando la ciudad y porque Chris y Steve no estuvieran en casa. Al menos así no tendría que soportar ningún interrogatorio.

Ya era de noche cuando Jensen llegó a casa de Jared y sin pensárselo dos veces o terminaría dando la vuelta, llamó al timbre; respiró con fuerza y esperó. Su amigo no tardó en abrir, con la misma sonrisa de siempre en los labios.

“¡Jen! Que sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?”

Jensen se quedó en silencio un momento, no había preparado una excusa para estar allí y no preguntarle directamente por su nuevo novio. “Eh… ya sabes, Chris y Steve están… celebrando su aniversario y se vuelven muy escandalosos.

Jared sonrió ampliamente y se hizo a un lado. “Entonces pasa, serás mi refugiado mientras tanto.”

Un momento después, Jared salió de la cocina con dos cervezas en la mano y le dio una a Jensen. No había dejado de sonreírle, así no sería nada fácil conseguir convencerse que no le gustaban esos hoyuelos.

“¿Cómo va todo? Hace días que no te veía, pensaba que, no se… te habías enfadado conmigo o algo.” Dijo Jared sentándose en el sofá junto a Jensen.

“¿Enfadarme contigo? No, claro que no, es que he estado liado con algunas cosas, el trabajo y unos amigos que han venido a verme y bueno… ya sabes.” Jensen se dio cuenta en ese momento, que improvisar no era precisamente lo suyo.

“Menos mal, porque había pensado pasarme por el supermercado, ponerme de rodillas y suplicarte que me perdonaras.” Jensen se puso todo lo colorado que se podía imaginar y Jared se echó a reír, dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro. “Mira que te tomas las cosas en serio, tío. ¿Y como te va todo?”

“Bueno, bien, supongo. Sigo buscando piso o de lo contrario terminaré matando a Steve y Chris. No se como pueden estar haciéndolo todas las noches, parece que nunca se cansan.”

“Supongo que es por hacerlo con la persona que se quiere. Yo no suelo repetir dos veces con el mismo tío. Una vez que lo pruebo, pierde toda la gracia.” Le dio un largo trago a su cerveza y Jensen no pudo evitar quedarse mirando como los labios de Jared aprisionaba la boca de la botella y se relamió de forma inconsciente. “Es como una película que no te emociona   
demasiado, vista una vez, ya no tiene gracia volver a pasar dos horas con ella.”“hablando de eso… ¿Es cierto que tienes novio?”

Jared gruñó mientras volvía a beber. “¿Quién te lo ha dicho, Misha? Menuda boca más grande tiene. No es mi novio, bueno si lo es, bueno no lo se, acabamos de empezar y la cosa de las parejas no es lo más normal en vida, así que no se cuanto durará esto.”

“Pero te gusta.” Jensen lo miró a los ojos, había algo en aquellas pupilas castañas que conseguía hipnotizarlo en menos de un segundo. “Te tiene que gustar mucho.”

“Si, supongo. ¿Y tu qué? ¿Todavía no has encontrado sustituta para tu ex?”

Jensen casi se atraganta con la cerveza al escuchar aquello. Era un chico, casi siempre, sincero y mentir no se le daba nada bien. Ahora tan sólo tenía dos opciones, o le decía la verdad a Jared y le confesaba que se sentía atraído por él o hacía algo para cambiar la conversación por completo. Sin otra salida posible, decidió optar por lanzarse a la desesperada por la segunda opción.

“No, no hay nadie, Jared estaba pensando…”

“Llámame Jay. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?” El castaño sonrió.

“Jay, si claro. El caso es que estaba pensando…” Vamos, Jensen piensa algo rápido antes de que Jared vuelva al tema de las relaciones personales. “¿Podría quedarme a vivir aquí unos días. Muy bien, estupendo, no quieres decirle que te gusta, pero prefieres venirte a vivir con él. Jensen, eres el mejor. 

Jared se lo quedó mirando sorprendido.

“No me malinterpretes, adoro a Chris y a Steve, son mis mejores amigos, pero no puedo seguir así, no puedo escucharles todas las noches mientras… lo hacen, ya me entiendes. Acabo de romper con mi novia y todo lo que oigo cuando me voy a la cama, es una pareja feliz…”

“Follando.”

“Exacto.”

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación durante un segundo, Jensen se imaginó que el castaño le echada de casa o que le decía que estaba mal de la cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a querer vivir allí? Jared era un tipo libre y ahora tenía un novio recién estrenado, seguro que le daba la patada en el culo y tendría todo el derecho del mundo para hacerlo.

“Lo que he dicho antes, puedes quedarte como mi refugiado. Tengo otro dormitorio, aunque ahora mismo está hecho un pequeño desastre, hasta ahora ha sido siempre mi almacen, pero si te interesa…”

“¿Me estás invitando a vivir contigo?”

Jared lo tuvo que pensar antes de contestar. Si, acababa de invitarle a vivir con él, al tío que no se podía quitar de la cabeza, al que tanto se parecía su recién adquirido novio, por el que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, justo lo que necesitaba. Pero en lugar de echarse atrás y poner cualquier excusa…

“Claro, esta casa es muy grande.” Jared miró el reloj. “Mira ya es muy tarde, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir esta noche y así vas conociéndome de una forma un poco más íntima.” 

Jensen se puso colorado y se mordió el labio, escondiéndose tras la botella, en la que ya no quedaba cerveza. Miró el reloj, si ya era más de media noche y aunque no vivía lejos, la verdad era que quería quedarse allí… para siempre.

“Vale, pero me quedo en el sofá.”

“No, de eso nada, si ahora vas a vivir aquí, dormirás en una cama y como ahora solo tengo la mía, así que tendrás que dormir esta noche conmigo. ¿No te importa verdad? Además no es como si m fueras a meter mano ni nada parecido, porque te gustan las mujeres. Estaré a salvo.”

“Si claro...” Jensen rió tontamente.

Llevaba una hora metido en la cama con Jared, acurrucado en una esquina, porque no quería arriesgarse a rozarlo y que su cuerpo lo traicionara. Pero sabía que estaba allí, a unos pocos centímetros durmiendo con solo unos bóxers, que apenas cubrían una mínima parte de su cuerpo. se mordió el labio, porque su mente no le ensañaba más que imagines de Jared cuando se había estado quitando la ropa, cuando se estaba desnudando de él y Jensen tan solo quería arrodillarse y lamer su vientre perfecto y descubrir a que sabía todo su cuerpo.

Se golpeó con una mano en la cabeza, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese momento? Así no había forma de convencerse que verdaderamente no el gustaban los hombres, porque lo que su cuerpo le pedía en ese preciso instante, pera darse la vuelta y acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de su amigo.

Si supiera que Jared estaba pensando lo mismo, que no se movía para no tocarle y temer no ser capaz de controlarse. Si cerraba los ojos se veía a si mismo sobre Jensen devorando sus labios, haciéndole gemir y viendo como se retorcía su cuerpo con desesperación para que lo follase.

Pero al final los dos se quedaron dormidos en una de las esquinas de la cama.

“¡Jared! ¿Por qué hay un tío que no soy yo en tu cama?”

El grito los despertó a los dos de golpe y casi los dejó clavados en el techo. Jared se levantó automáticamente y fue a coger su bate de baseball cuando se dio cuenta que Broke estaba en la puerta del dormitorio, mirándolo furioso. Jensen por su parte, había intentando meterse bajo las sábanas todo lo posible, como si pensara que así el muchacho no lo iba a ver.

Estaba tan a gusto durmiendo en esa cama, abrazado a Jared, con el brazo de su amigo sobre él, de forma protectora… un momento, si, estaba abrazado a Jared, ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar eso, porque miró al recién llegado y no se pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, aquel muchacho, que debía tener más de veinte años, se parecía, extrañamente a él.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris no podía dejar de reír. “Espera, cuéntamelo otra vez. ¿de verdad saliste corriendo de su casa porque creías que su novio te iba a pegar?”

“No he dicho eso. No me fui porque creyera que me iba a pegar. Sentí que sobraba, era un momento muy raro.”

“Normal, estábais abrazados. ¿Qué estabas soñando Jen? Seguro que soñabas en como te follaría?”

“¡Chris!”

Pero era cierto, Jensen había salido corriendo de la casa de Jared con la ropa mal puesta y con los gritos de ese muchacho, que había resultado ser idéntico a él, resonando por toda la casa. No se había sentido más abochornado en toda su vida. Como habían podido terminar así, abrazados, él con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Jared y el castaño con sus brazos rodeándolo. No es que no le hubiera gustado esa sensación, en realidad jamás se había despertado tan bien en toda su vida, pero con el chico allí. Lo único que se le había ocurrido era salir corriendo.

Jensen estaba histérico, de repente su vida estaba cambiando tan rápido que apenas podía adaptarse a cada uno de los nuevos cambios. No le gustaban las sorpresas y cada nueva conversación con Jared se convertía en una sorpresa.

“Ya tienes cama en casa, es enorme, la mayor que he encontrado, he pensado que si traías a alguien querríais estar cómodos.”   
Voy a hacer una fiesta para darte la bienvenida, esperaba que me dijeras quienes de tus amigos pueden venir. Va a ser genial, aunque Broke no puede venir, dice que tiene que estudiar no se que de… bueno no lo se.” “Sadie y Harley están encantados que vivas con nosotros. ¿no tendrías un perro verdad? Los chicos se lo pasan genial cuando conocen a otros perros.”

Y así todos los días, cada vez que Jensen cogía el teléfono por una llamada de Jared, escuchaba las cosas más raras y aunque quería evitarlo, la mayor de las sonrisas siempre aparecía en su rostro. Sonreía cuando Jared le llamaba y le preguntaba si realmente estaba dispuesto a irse a vivir con él. “Soy un tipo muy raro, saco a los perros a pasear todos los días a las seis de la mañana, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, así que preparo platos para todo un regimiento, tranquilo, nunca sobra y algunos sábados… no se lo digas a nadie, pero en lugar de salir y buscar un tío con el que follar, me gusta quedarme en casa y ver una película romanticona.”

Jeffrey también le había preguntado si estaba seguro, igual que Chris y Steve, habían tenido algo así como una reunión familiar para buscar los pros y los contras de aquella nueva situación.

“Vamos a ver nene, te preguntas si te gusta un tío y lo mejor que se te ocurre hacer es irte a vivir con él.” Dijo Chris para luego dar un largo trago de la cerveza que tenía entre manos. “¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa?” Es posible que Chris no fuera la persona con más tácto del mundo, pero aún así, tenía razón y Jensen lo sabía.

“Lo que mi encantador novio quiere decir,” Como siempre, Steve salía al rescate. “Es que tal vez estás precipitándote. No digo que la terapia de choque no sea buena idea, a veces lo es, pero puedes terminar haciéndote mucho daño. Ese tío, Jared, tiene novio ¿verdad? Y tu vas a estar viviendo en la misma casa en la que…”

“No he dicho que Jared me guste, no como para tirarme por la ventana si los veo besándose.”

“¿Y qué pasará si termina gustándote mucho?” Dijo sin más Jeffrey. Jensen no sabía como lo hacía, pero su amigo siempre sabía dar en el clavo.

“Eso no va a pasar, no me gustan los tíos.”

“Si claro, igual que yo, tampoco me gustaban los hombre y mírame ahora, estoy casado y con un niño. ¿Jared es guapo?”  
Jensen frunció el ceño. “No se, supongo, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?”

“No me has contestado, ¿Es guapo o no?”

Jensen miró a sus amigos un momento, creía estar volviéndose loco porque no comprendía a que venía todo ese interrogatorio sobre Jared, cuando la cuestión era lo que le pasara a él. “Si es guapo, el tío más guapo que he visto en toda mi vida. ¿Y qué?” Se dio cuenta nada más soltar todo eso, ninguno de sus amigos tuvo que decir nada para que lo viera delante de sus narices. “Joder, Jared me gusta.”

“Y te vas a vivir con él.

“Jared me gusta, me gusta un tío.” Se dejó caer en el primer sillón que encontró y se pasó la mano paro el pelo, despeinándoselo. “Me gusta un hombre.” Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que le extraño que ninguno de sus amigos lo estuviera escuchando. Los miró, parecián todos tan tranquilos. “¿No me diréis ahora que ya lo sabíais?”

Jeffrey se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Chris se fue a buscar otra cerveza, asegurándose de un cruzar la mirada con Jensen y Steve, carraspeó y se acercó a él. “Jen, eres el hombre con menos secretos que conozco. Tu cara siempre lo expresa todo y tendrías que verte cuando Jared te llama o cuando vuelves de dejar algunas cosas en su casa. Digamos que estaríamos ciegos si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.”

“Pero…”

“Tranquilo, es normal, has pasado por mucho últimamente y es normal que intentes negarlo. Hasta hace un par de meses, creías estar enamorado de Danneel.”

“Lo estaba.” Protestó Jensen.”

“Si bueno… tal vez tu si, pero ella es otra cosa.” Steve so odiaba por decirle ahora todo eso a Jensen, pero estaba convencido que su amigo se merecía saberlo para dejar de hacerse daño por una mujer que hacía mucho que no le quería.

“¿Cuánto hace que lo sabías?”

“Un poco antes de que la encontraras en la cama con Kristy.”

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?” Dijo Jensen levantando la voz un poco más de lo debido. “Sois mis amigos, joder Steve. Tendríais que habérmelo dicho.”

“Lo se pero no nos habría creído. Imagina que te decimos que creemos que tu novia te está poniendo los cuernos con una amiga. Tu lo has dicho, estabas enamorado de ella.” Jensen bajó la mirada, mirando los pies que no dejaba de mover. “Jen, lo siento.”

“No pasa nada, al final me enteré. Y ahora resulta que me gusta un tío. ¿Cómo es posible? Nunca me han gustado los hombres.” Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que Jeffrey lo estaba observando. “Si, ya se lo que le dijiste, pero te aseguro que nunca he sido gay.”

“Tu dirás lo que quieras, pero ese Jared te gusta y te vas a vivir con él.” Dijo Chris saliendo de la cocina con una nueva cerveza en la mano. “Huyes de casa cuando Stevie y yo… bueno cuando nos los pasamos bien. ¿Qué harás cuando el chico que te gusta y su novio se lo pasen bien en vuestra casa? ¿Vendrás a dormir aquí? ¿Dejamos tu dormitorio como está para que puedas refugiarte?”  
Jensen, lo fulminó con la mirada “Gilipollas.”

“Pero sabes que tengo razón.”

El sonido de su móvil, evitó que Jensen pudiera contestar. “Es Jared.”

“Mira que bien, tu novio te llama.” Jensen le sacó la lengua a Chris y se dio la vuelta, como si de esa forma no pudieran escuchar la conversación.

“Mis amigos Misha y Matt están libres esta tarde y pueden prestarme su furgoneta. Había pensado que si querías, podía pasarme por tu casa y recogíamos lo que te quedaba allí. Seguro que esta noche tus amigos, hace una fiesta privada cuando estén solos para agradecerme que te lleve conmigo. ¿Qué me dices? Podemos pasarnos por allí.”

“¿Venir aquí? ¿Ahora?” 

Jensen se dio vuelta, sus tres amigos lo estaban mirando, más interesados en su conversación, supuestamente privada y personal que en las trivialidades sobre las que estaban hablando. Era un error, lo sabía, no había dudas, era un terrible error juntarlos a todos en la misma casa y dejar que hablaran. Pero al mismo tiempo, su corazón le decía una cosa muy distinta. Deja que venga, quieres verle, quieres que te hable y reírte de lo niño que es. Lo adoras, no lo niegues, dile que venga, que venga AHORA.

“¿Jen, sigues ahí?”

“Eh, si perdona, estaba preguntándoles si era un buen momento.” Lo es, es el momento perfecto, todos los momentos son perfectos cuando se trata de Jared. Deja de negarlo, estás colado por ese chico. “Vale, perfecto, aquí te espero.” 

Colgó el teléfono, lo guardó en su bolsillo, pero nadie dijo nada. “¿Qué pasa? Si, Jared viene para aquí, así que espero que nadie tenga la genialidad de decirle ninguna tontería como que “Me gusta.” ¿Entendido Chris?”

“¿Se puede saber porque me miras a mi?”No hizo falta, todos conocían su facilidad para hablar más de la cuenta en los peores momentos posibles.

“Y por favor, sed amables, no tiene ni idea de que yo… de que siento algo por él, es mi amigo y me ha invitado a vivir con él.”

“¿Por qué tiene que venir ese tal Jensen a vivir contigo? Apenas lo conoces.” Protestó Broke sentándose en el sofá y cruzándose de brazos. 

Jared se sentó a su lado. De alguna manera que no sabía muy bien como definir, ese chico le gustaba. Tal vez le recordara a él a su misma edad cuando buscaba el novio perfecto. Lo malo es que sabía él, no era precisamente ese novio perfecto ni mucho menos. Pero se había metido en un jardín del que alguien saldría mal parado. O reconocía que Broke no era más que un polvo esporádico y le rompía el corazón y se quedaba con él, aunque en realidad no estuviera enamorado de él y sintiera algo… también sin nombre por Jensen. Definitivamente aquello no podía terminar nada bien.

“No te lo tomes tan a la tremenda, Jensen va a ser mi compañero de piso, todo el mundo tiene compañeros de piso.” Puso una mano sobre el muslo del muchacho y apretó. “Vamos, no pongas esa cara, sabes que me gustas más cuando sonríes.”

Perfecto, cursilería al canto, justo lo que Broke necesitaba para colgarse más por él. Por lo menos ya no podía hacerlo mucho peor. O al menos eso creía, porque Broke se sentó sobre él, le sonrió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y le dio un beso que casi lo dejó sin aire, para luego besarle el cuello.

“¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Te gusto de verdad?” Sin saber que decir, Jared asintió, no debía haberlo hecho. Broke volvió a besarle y bajó por su pecho, le quitó la camiseta antes de que Jared pudiera reaccionar y recorrió cada centímetro de su piel con la boca. Le mordió los pezones, sabía que so volvía loco a su amante y consiguió sacarle un gemido de la garganta. Continuó besándole cada vez más apasionadamente, cada vez de una forma más sexual. “Quiero que me folles.”

“¿Ahora? Broke, tengo que irme, he quedado con Misha y Matt para…” La mano de Broke dentro de sus pantalones y bajo su ropa interior, acariciando su polla hizo que dejara caer la cabeza contra el sofá y cerrara los ojos. “Broke…”

“Tu calla y disfruta.” Siguió masajeando su miembro, hasta que lo sacó por completo. “Tal vez esta sea la última vez que follamos en el sofá y quiero aprovecharla.” Se bajó de Jared, arrodillándose en el suelo, cogió con más ganas la polla del castaño y un segundo más tarde se la metió en la boca.

Jared dejó de pensar, notó aquella lengua chupándole, lamiéndole y como los dientes del muchacho rozaban su piel. Broke había aprendido muy pronto como darle el mayor placer posible.

El muchacho pronto notó que el líquido preseminal manaba del miembro de su amante, lo lamió como un helado y se volvió a levantar, se quitó los pantalones y los slips y se sentó sobre Jared. Refrotó su culo contra la polla cada vez más enorme del castaño y le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos.

“Intenta no hacerme mucho daño esta vez.” Dijo entre risas Broke al ver que Jared palidecía un poco. “Lo digo en broma, tu solo fóllame, el resto lo pongo yo.” 

Dicho y hecho, Jared introdujo dos dedos dentro del muchacho y lo escuchó murmurar algo que no pudo entender, los metió y los sacó varias veces hasta que notó que la entrada ya estaba bastante abierta. Cogió su polla y la llevó hasta el lugar señalado y poco a poco fue metiendo. Broke gimió apretando los ojos con fuerza.

“¿Te duele?”

“Tranquilo, podré con ella, como siempre.” Hicieron lentamente, Jared sabía que tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma para no lastimarle, pero por fin consiguió meter hasta la mitad. “Oh… Jay, creo que la tienes más grande que nunca.” Broke apretó los dedos contra la espalda de Jared y decidió que era el momento de hacer algo, así que mientras devoraba la boca del castaño y metía la lengua hasta su garganta, comenzó a bajar lentamente, devorando también su miembro hasta terminar sentado sobre él. “Jared… por favor, fóllame, vamos.”

Jared cogió al muchacho por las caderas y lo levanto, sacando así un poco su miembro, al volverlo a bajar, Broke gimió y volvió a hacerlo mientras el proceso repetía, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más violento, cada vez más ferozmente.

Finalmente, Jared se corrió en el interior de Broke haciendo que el chico gimiera con tanta fuerza que su voz inundó la casa entera. El muchacho cayó sobre él y le besó la mejilla y luego la boca.

“Voy a echar de menos estas sesiones de tarde. ¿Tu no?”

“Supongo.” 

“¿Estás seguro que quieres que Jensen viva contigo?” No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ese otro tío durmiendo abrazado a su novio.

“Si, lo siento, pero quiero que viva conmigo.”

Broke sonrió. “Muy bien, pues si es así, esta noche cenaremos los tres juntos aquí y yo preparo la cena.”

Y claro que lo hizo, sin dejar de pensar que Jensen se había mudado a vivir con su novio y que era muy guapo y que estaría todo el día con Jared y que no podía permitir que su novio se fijara en él. No iba a dejarlo, no por su compañero de piso. Lo mejor de todo era que sabía como conseguirlo, si lo veía en su peor momento, si conseguía hacerle parecer una persona horrible, muy lejos del tío perfecto de ojos verdes, Jared no querría nada con él.

Miró por la cocina, tenía que haber algo que pudiera usar, abrió armarios, cajones, revisó por todas partes y por fin encontró que lo que buscaba, un bote completamente lleno de nuez moscada. Quedaría perfecto, con el plato de pollo que tenía pensado hacer, si ponía la cantidad suficiente para que no se notara sería una bomba para Jensen y el fin del posible futuro romance con Jared.

Durante la cena, Jensen descubrió que Broke era un buen chico, simpático, cariñoso con Jared, demasiado en ocasiones cuando le sobaba un buen rato y él dejaba de mirar, pero por lo demás, era un chico de lo más agradable. Además sabía cocinar realmente bien. no conocía aquella receta y tal vez se la pedía algún día, porque estaba realmente bueno. 

Así pasaron las horas, hablando riendo, conociéndose, Jensen se lo estaba pasando bien, pero algo no iba bien, lo notaba en su cuerpo, se conocía demasiado bien como para saberlo. Se excuso para ir al baño y se puso frente al espejo; todavía no había nada diferente, pero lo notaba.

“¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto hoy?” Se dijo a si mismo. “¿Qué va a pensar Jared cuando me vea? Sabes que me pongo como un monstruo, podría asustarse. ¿Y si me echa de casa.”

Suspiró con fuerza y salió de nuevo al comedor. “Jen, ¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Jared con tono visiblemente preocupado  
Jensen tan solo asintió y se volvió a sentar en la mesa. Ya no escuchó lo que Broke estaba contando de la facultad, toda su atención estaba puesta en su propio cuerpo. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, sintió que algo se inflamaba en su cara, aunque todavía no se notaba a simple vista, pero sabía que estaba allí y eso le ponía nervioso. No se había dado cuenta, pero Jared no le había dejado de mirar, sabía que algo le ocurría, algo que no le quería decir y eso, en cierta forma, le molestaba.

Cuando Jensen notó que la inflamación del labio estaba a punto de ser visible se levantó. “Lo siento chicos, estoy echo polvo con todo lo de la mudanza, creo que me voy a retirar.”

“¿Ya, tan pronto?” Preguntó Broke con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

“Lo siento, creo que… es que no me encuentro bien.”

Jared se levantó de un saltó al escuchar eso y casi tiro la silla al hacerlo. “¿Necesitas algo?”

“No, yo… ah…” Jensen sentía que su cuerpo se le estaba revelando por momentos, seguramente ya tenía el labio inflamado y tal vez la mejilla. Seguramente Jared no había dicho nada para no incomodarlo, pero tenía que salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes. “Me voy a mi cuarto lo siento.”

Dejó a Jared con la palabra en la boca y a punto de acercarse a él y salió disparado al dormitorio. Por nada del mundo podía permitir que lo viera en sus peores días, ya se sentía bastante mal teniendo que soportar la alergia por si mismo, como para que Jared sintiera pena por él. cerró la puerta de un golpe y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

“Bueno, supongo que eso nos deja la noche para nosotros solos.” Broke se acercó a Jared y acarició su brazo. “Todavía es muy pronto, ¿te apetece que hagamos algo?”

“Jensen está muy raro. Le conozco, le pasa algo.”

Broke soltó una pequeña carcajada y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. “Conoces a Jensen de poco más de dos meses, no puedes decir eso de que le conoces, seguramente le habrá sentado algo mal o es cierto y está cansado. Vamos a salir anda, me apetece ir a bailar.”

Jared tenía la mirada fija en la puerta de Jensen, sentía que algo no iba a bien dentro, lo sentía, aunque no sabía ni como ni porque. Sin importarle el mal gesto que le hizo a Broke, liberó su brazo y se dirigió al dormitorio de su amigo.

“Jay.”

“Si, perdona. ¿Qué tal si vas tu a bailar donde quieras y luego me paso yo?”

“Pero Jay, ¿me vas a dejar solo? Seguro que Jensen está bien, lleváis todo el día moviendo cajas, estará cansado.”

“No puedo dejarle, lo siento. Vete tu, cuando sepa que todo está bien te alcanzo.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jared se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la pared. “Jen, vamos ábreme la puerta y déjame entrar, me estás preocupando.”  
Tras unos segundos de silencio, la voz de Jensen sonó convertida en poco más que un susurro desde el otro lado. “Estoy bien, de verdad, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza y quería tumbarme.”

“Ya claro, como si no te conociera.” Dijo Jared con una sonrisa.

“Y no me conoces, Jay. Te digo que estoy bien de verdad. He oído que Brooke quiere salir. Iros y no te preocupes por mi.”

“Lo ves,” Brooke se arrodilló frente a Jared. “Jensen está bien y quiere que nos vayamos.” Jared lo fulminó con la mirada y el muchacho comprendió que era mejor echarse a un lado y dejar de hablar durante un rato.

“Jen, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no me la das. Te pasa algo. ¿Qué pasa, es el estómago? No debes avergonzarte si tienes ganas de vomitar. ¿No te sentirás incómodo porque estemos los dos aquí? Creo que no he hecho nada con Brooke que te pueda hacer sentir mal, pero si lo he hecho lo siento, de verdad. Pero vamos Jen, abre la puerta y déjame entrar porque si no me vas a obligar a tirar la puerta abajo y me vuelvo a lesionar terminaré pensando que es verdad eso de que me quieres matar.”

No pasó nada, Jensen no dijo desde el interior de la habitación, pero lo que no sabía Jared era que su chantaje emocional o hacer sentir mal a Jensen porque había estado cerca de matarlo dos veces, había funcionado mejor de lo que pensaba. Sin embargo Jensen no estaba dispuesto a que su amigo y el tío por que se estaba colando irremdiablemente lo viera así, como si fuera el hombre elefante, porque lo más seguro era que Jared saliera corriendo, tal vez lo echaba de casa porque ser un monstruo o por lo menos ya no lo vería nunca como un hombre atractivo porque cada vez que lo mirara, recordaría eso. No, no y definitivamente no, Jared no lo iba a ver así… al menos no con la luz encendida.

Jared vio como la puerta se abría un poco y escuchó la voz de Jensen a través de aquel resquicio.

“Vale, tu ganas, maldito manipulador, pero entra tu solo.”

“¿Por qué no sales y nos cuentas lo que te pasa?”

“¡No!”

El grito de Jensen sobresaltó a Jared, pero el castaño se recompuso enseguida. “Vale, entraré pero no me pegues con ningún palo y por favor no me digas que tienes una pistola ahí dentro.”

“Eres gilipollas, Jay.” Dijo Jensen, pero Jared escuchó su risa desde el interior de la habitación.

“Y si lo que quiere es meterme mano, te recuerdo que tengo un chico aquí fuera dispuesto a entrar a por mi.” El silencio se hizo tanto dentro como fuera de la habitación y Jensen agradeció que Jared no pudiera verle el rostro todo colorado en ese momento, mientras que Brooke solo deseaba que le mirara a la cara y se diera cuenta que aquello no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Sin embargo, Jared no se dio cuenta de nada y continuó bromeando con Jensen. “Aunque como una pista te diré que mi parte más sensible es el interior del muslo.”

“¡Jay!” Protestó Brooke, pero el castaño no pareció darse cuenta, se puso en pie y puso su mano lentamente sobre la puerta, como si de una bomba a punto de estallar se tratara.

“¿Estás seguro que puedo entrar? Porque en cuanto esté ahí contigo ya no tendrás escapatoria.”

Brooke se puso tenso, no podía creer lo que Jared estaba diciendo y mucho menos podía creerse que lo estuviera diciendo realmente en serio. Estaba incitando a Jensen para que le metiera mano, en su habitación, a oscuras y con al puerta cerrada, como si él no estuviera realmente allí. Estaba colorado, a punto de estallar y Jared ni siquiera se había vuelto para comprobar si aquellas bromas le hacían gracia, porque entonces habría comprobado que no tenían ninguna maldita gracia.

Pero Jensen y Jared, se habían convertido en eso Jensen y Jared, Jensen deprimido por su maldita alergia y Jared haciéndole sentir mejor ¿y qué pasaba con él? Jared era su novio y no le estaba haciendo ni caso. Más bien parecía el novio preocupado y volcado en Jensen.

“Muy bien, me arriesgaré a que entrés, pero cierra la puerta detrás de ti y no se te ocurra dar la luz.”

“¿Cómo? Jared, Jensen ya es mayorcito para todo esto, seguro que si le dejamos solo…”

Jared se dio la vuelta por fin, milagro, le hacía caso. Ya era hora. Sin embargo lo que vio en su mirada no le hizo ninguna gracia porque si antes le había fulminado, ahora le estaba lanzando rayos láser para desintegrarlo, por la barbaridad que aparentemente había dicho.

“Si quieres irte a tomar algo, Brooke, vete no hay problema, yo me quedo con Jensen, es mi amigo y algo le pasa. No te obligo a que te quedes.” Dijo Jared todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, aun cuando le estaba echando una bronca enorme, se le veía extremadamente guapo.

No esperó respuesta del muchacho, abrió un poco más la puerta del dormitorio de Jensen y entró, cerrando la misma puerta tras él, dándole en las narices al pobre muchacho que acababan de dejar plantado una noche de sábado por culpa de su propio plan.

Al entrar en el cuarto, Jared se quedó parado, porque al cerrar la puerta se había quedado todo sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad. Vio la sombra de su amigo sentado en la cama y parecía estar hecho una pelota, abrazado a sus propias rodillas. Jensen se mantenía en silencio, pero su amigo podía escucharle sollozar.

“Jen ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿He hecho algo que te ha molestado? Se que a veces hablo más de la cuenta y digo cosas que a lo mejor molestan a la gente, pero en realidad no me gusta decir nada hiriente, así que si…”

“Calla, por favor. Tu no has hecho nada. Es solo que… a veces mi cuerpo decide gastarme alguna que otra broma pesada. No quería que fuera hoy y arruinar de esta forma la velada.”

El cerebro de Jared comenzó a hacer cuentas rápidamente, recordó la conversación de por la mañana, lo que Jensen había dicho sobre sus alergias o lo delicado que era su organismo que a veces reaccionaba de formas extrañas. Sonrió, entonces le había parecido que hablaba como un alienígena y ahora, al verlo ahí acurrucado, sin querer que diera la luz y le viera, imaginó que el rostro se le estaba desintegrando o algo parecido.

“No, por favor la cara, no es demasiado guapo para semejante desperdicio.” Se dijo así mismo, dando gracias porque ni Jensen ni nadie más pudiera escucharlo.

Avanzó dos paso hacia la cama, pero al hacerlo, se golpeó el dedo con algo, seguramente la pata de la cama. Protestó y maldijo en alto y se sentó en la cama, agarrándose dedo del pie descalzo. “Jen, de verdad, a veces me pregunto si no te ha pagado alguien para que me mates.”

En el silencio de la noche, lo escuchó reír por lo bajo, una risa casi infantil, pero absolutamente encantadora y que hizo sonreír a Jared. Lo volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta que poco a poco deshacía la pelota en la que se había transformado.

“De verdad, siento haberte fastidiado la cena con Brooke.”

“Venga, no digas eso.” Jared le dio una palmada en el muslo ahora que por fin podía ver el cuerpo de Jensen en la oscuridad. Incluso así, le parecía lo más seductor que había visto en toda su vida, una figura estilizada, medio acurrucada contra si mismo y con alguns reflejos de la luna que penetraban por la ventana iluminando su cabello castaño claro; si además pudiera ver sus ojos, no habría nada que pudiera evitar que se lanzara sobre él y le devorara la boca. “Además, sin ti no es lo mismo, Brooke, siempre me está contando cosas de sus compañeros en la facultad y la verdad es que me hace sentir un poco viejo; me gusta más escuchar lo que cuentas tu.”

“Mi vida es muy aburrida.” Poco a poco, Jensen iba a deshaciendo el nudo que había creado con su propio cuerpo y se acercaba muy despacio a Jared, como si de una felino tomando confianza con el humano se tratara.

“Nah, has hecho mucho, por lo que has dicho has viajado mucho, ya me gustaría a mi, haber estado en Paris y Londres.”

“Fui con mi ex, lo cierto es que ahora ya no son recuerdos tan increíbles como hace unos meses.”

Jared le dio un nuevo golpecito en el muslo y esta vez apretó un poco con los dedos. “Sabes lo que te digo. Cuando me asciendan, porque creo que no falta mucho para eso, lo vamos a celebrar haciendo un viaje. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?”

Jensen se echó a reír, si por fin se echaba a reír, sin disimulo y Jared hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver su expresión mientras lo hacía, estaba seguro que los ojos se le iluminaban cuando se relajaba y se reía.

“¿Me estás invitando a un viaje Jay? Te recuerdo que no soy un simple trabajador del supermercado de la esquina, ni siquiera soy el encargado, no tengo dinero para irme de viaje así como así.”

“Si, te invito yo, por haberte envenenado con mi comida esta noche.”

“Más bien habrá sido Brooke.”

“Bueno es igual, pero la comida la compre yo, así que tengo que compensarte por eso. Así que, dime ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?”

Jensen tardó un momento en contestar, no podía dejar de mirar a Jared y toda su concentración estaba en sus labios iluminados por la luz de la luna, si no fuera porque su maldita alergia había hinchado los suyos, besaría los de su amigo, aunque luego lo echara de casa por meterle mano o más bien boca.

“Me encanta Roma, siempre he soñado con ir a Italia. Pero Danneel, nunca quiso, decía que la gente allí era… ya no recuerdo lo que decía, pero el caso es que nunca he podido ir.”

“Pues ya está.” Un nuevo toque en el muslo, solo que este fue todavía más prolongado que los anteriores. “Cuando me asciendan en el trabajo, tu y yo nos iremos de viaje a Roma, invito yo.”

“¿Y que hay de Brooke?”

Jared se dio cuenta que no había incluido en la idea a su encantador novio, pero precisamente el tema era ese, estar solos, Jensen y él, en Roma… no conocía una ciudad más romántica en el mundo y eso que él de romántico tenía poco, pero cualquier ciudad parecería romántica estando con Jensen.

“Seguramente estará de exámenes y no podrá venir.”

“Ah, claro.” Fue toda la respuesta de Jensen.

Los dos guardaron silencio otra vez, hasta que Jared tomó carrerilla. “Jen… ¿te pasa esto muy a menudo? Eso de la alergia, quiero decir.”

“No tiene un momento concreto, a veces se a que tengo alergia otras veces como hoy me pongo… bueno estoy mal…”

“Déjame verte.” Jared lo soltó tan de sopetón que Jensen se atragantó con su propia saliva al tragarla. “Se que no será bonito de ver.” Mentía, con Jensen seguro que era hermoso, su manera. “Pero si esto te pasa más veces, alguna vez me pedirás ayuda o a lo mejor que te vaya a buscar a algún lado y quiero… bueno, estar preparado.”

“No soy un niño, se cuidar de mi mismo.” No quería sonar tan brusco, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien cuidara de él de ese modo.

“Lo se, pero soy tu amigo, aunque no te lo creas, aunque hace poco tiempo que nos conocemos soy tu amigo y si te ocurre algo quiero ayudarte.”

Un nuevo silencio y jensen estaba seguro que el castaño podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

“¿De verdad quieres verme?”

“Aha, prometo no salir corriendo y no llamar a Mulder y Scully.”

“Gilipollas.”

“Si, eso nos ha quedado claro, pero este gilipollas es tu amigo y no se va a ir de aquí hasta que le dejes verte y te aseguro que puede resultar de lo más persistente.”

Jensen sonrió en la oscuridad, definitivamente no quedaba mucha escapatoria posible, se alargó hasta la mesilla y tras contar hasta cinco encendió la luz. Contuvo la respiración con los ojos cerrados, esperando algún alarido por parte de Jared, no sería la primera vez que la gente reaccionaba así. Pero no escuchó nada, en lugar de eso, sintió que la cama se movía, Jared se acercaba a él y unos dedos tímidos se posaba sobre su rostro abultado.

“Guau… ¿De verdad estás debajo de todo eso?” Jensen asintió, no recordaba quien había sido la última persona que lo había visto así. Era más fácil ocultarse hasta que se pasaba y ahora no comprendía como había terminado mostrándose ante Jared.

Las manos de Jared sobre su rostro, rozando sus mejillas acaloradas y el ojo hinchado, pasando por su labio que ahora abultaba el doble de normal, lo relajaron y le dieron las fuerzas para abrir los ojos y verlo ahí, tan cerca de él, que lo único que veía eran sus ojos castaños y su sonrisa.

“Definitivamente, Jensen, eres un tío único.”

“¿Qué significa eso?”

Jared sonrió, ¿Por qué tenía esa sonrisa tan perfecta, esos hoyuelos que daban ganas de lamerlos? Sin embargo, Jensen no tuvo tiempo de pensar, porque Jared, el mismo Jared que había pensado que quería matarlo, el mismo que durante días le odió, le dio un beso en la frente.

“Listo, como nuevo.” Jensen lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, al menos uno, porque el otro con la inflamación no fue tan sencillo. “Es lo que mi madre siempre hacía cuando era pequeño y me hacía daño. Me daba un beso en la herida y decía que los males espíritus se marcharían en seguida.”

“¿Malos espíritus? ¿De verdad?”

“No me mires así, es magia de madre y esa siempre funciona. ¿A que ahora te sientes mejor?”

Claro que sentía mejor, pero no por esa caricia materna, sino por haber sentido los labios de Jared contra él, aunque hubiera sido en su frente. Ese simple gesto, hizo que todo su cuerpo se revolucionara.

“La verdad es que si.” ¿Cómo para no?

“Seguro que tienes hambre, me he fijado y desde que has empezado a sentirte raro, no has probado bocado. Te voy a preparar un sándwich, el otro remedio infalible de mi madre y eso, conmigo, lo soluciona todo.”

“No de verdad, muchas gracias. Pero no hace falta que hagas nada más por mi. Seguro te está esperando, que no le has hecho caso en casi toda la noche.”

“Bah, no te preocupes. Además, Brooke no es como si fuera mi…”

“Pero es tu novio.” La llama de la esperanza comenzó a florecer en Jensen, tal vez después de todo si que podriá tener una oportunidad con Jared.

“Si es mi novio, pero no tenemos porque estar todo el día juntos. Además, tu eres amigo y mi obligación como amigo y compañero de piso es cuidar de ti cuando estás mal. Ya verás cuando te toque ocuparte de mi, soy el peor enfermo del mundo.” 

Los dos sonrieron y guardaron silencio un momento. “Que ojos más verdes.”Era todo lo que la mente de Jared podía racionalizar en ese momento y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para volver a concentrarse en la conversación y no en la mirada aguamarina de Jensen. “Así, que no hay excusas. Te prepararé un sándwich, ¿de que lo quieres? No, déjame adivinar.” Se colocó dos dedos en las sienes y cerró los ojos, mientras empezó a hacer un curioso y divertido ruido, “Mmmmmmmm” que hizo reír a Jensen, mientras lo miraba y pensaba en lo mono e infantil (en el buen sentido, claro) que podía llegar a ser ese tío. “Si, lo he leído en tu mente, te gusta el sándwich de atún y lechuga, con mahonesa, porque eres de esos que no quieres comer grasas.”  
Jensen lo miró sonrojado, no se podía imaginar que fuera tan sencillo leer dentro de él.

“Pues la verdad es que si, es mi favorito.”

“Marchando entonces y no se te ocurra moverte de aquí, vuelvo en cinco minutos, bueno como lo haré con todo mi cariño tal vez sean diez.” Jensen le lanzó la almohada a la cabeza mientras se levantaba, apoyando la mano por enésima vez en su pierna, como si no diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se iba riendo y el rubio se quedaba solo en la habitación, riendo también.  
Una vez solo y tras conseguir que su cerebro volviera a funcionar con normalidad una vez que ya no pensaba en el cuerpo de Jared, en su maravilloso rostro, en su cabello desordenado y en lo guapo que era, cogió el teléfono, estaba realmente jodido y tenía que hablar con alguien.

“Jeff, creo que me he enamorado de Jared.”


	11. Chapter 11

Un día después de su última reacción alérgica, Jensen regresó al trabajo. Mark sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría con su pequeño problema y por muy exigente que fuera con sus empleados, siempre le daba el tiempo que necesitara para recuperarse y sobretodo le evitaba ponerse delante de los clientes y que pensaran que le habían dado una paliza.   
Sin embargo, aquella vez, si que había recibido una paliza, sólo que se trataba de una emocional, de las que te dan tan fuerte que te dejan atontado durante días. Su problema, ese caso, media casi dos metros, tenía una sonrisa de escándalo, el cabello que parecía de un anuncio de champú, ojos castaños que no podía dejar de mirar, era su compañero de piso y resultaba que se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo. 

Y esa pequeña crisis emocional no estaba yendo a menos, sino más bien parecía lo contrario, el problema iba en aumento con cada gesto, cada palabra, cada vez que le hacía reír, cada día ocurría con más asiduidad, cada vez que… cada vez que Jared respiraba cerca de él, Jensen sentía que le daba un vuelco el corazón y lo peor de todo era que el estúpido, porque no podía llamarlo de otra manera; tenía novió, Jared tenía un novio idéntico a él pero diez años más joven, un niñato que no sabía nada de la vida y para Jensen solo tenía ojos de amigo, solo eso, un buen amigo.

“Te vuelvo a repetir que a mi no me gustan los tíos.”

Jeffrey soltó una carcajada y Jimmy le miró desde el suelo, donde le habían dejado jugando con sus animales de colores.  
“Esa es la típica frase que decimos todos cuando nos pasa. Te crees que por mucho que lo digas muchas veces y muy alto, va ser verdad y lo que sientes por ese tío, no existirá. ¿No es cierto?” Jensen no dijo nada, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.   
“Pues lo siento mucho nene, pero no funciona así.” Dijo Chris saliendo de la cocina con tres botellas de cerveza. Le entregó una a cada uno de sus amigos y se sentó en el sofá, sin apartar la vista de Jensen. “Cuando me di cuenta que me gustaban los tíos…”

“Lo siento Chris, pero no vales de ejemplo, no te gustan los tíos tu solo tendrás ojos para Steve durante toda tu vida.” Le contestó Jensen, a lo que su amigo respondió lanzándole una almohada a la cabeza. Tanto Jeffrey como su hijo riendo. “Te puedes ofender todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón.”

“Bueno es igual, el caso, es que por lo que nos has contando de Jared y sobretodo por lo que no nos has contado y solo nos dice tu cara de “como me gusta ese tío y estoy deseando que me folle…”

“¡Chris!” Protestó Jeffrey. “Te recuerdo que los niños a esa edad lo absorben todo y no quiero que mi hijo aprenda tu encantador vocabulario.”

“El caso es que, estás colgado de ese tío y tu mejor forma de hacernos creer que no es cierto, es irte a vivir con él.”

“Quiero dormir por las noches y no acabar soñando con Steve y tu haciendo… lo que quiera que hagáis en el dormitorio.” Chris le contestó con una sonrisa y bebiendo cerveza. No, definitivamente, no quería saber lo que hacían en el dormitorio. “Pero no estoy colgado por él.”

“Si lo estás Jenny.”

Jensen se preparó para contestar, en realidad tenía todo un discurso montado en su cabeza sobre su gusto por las mujeres, que nunca se había fijado en un hombre y que Jared no era más que un buen amigo y alguien que le había ofrecido su casa para vivir. Pero cuando tuvo que hablar, las palabras no salieron de su boca y lo que consiguió pronunciar fue algo muy distinto.  
“Vale, si me gusta, estoy colgado de ese gigante que deja la ropa tirada por la casa y que está todo el día comiendo gominolas.”  
“¡Nominolas!” Contestó Jimmy esperando ver llegar los caramelos. 

Su padre lo cogió en brazos y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba James preparando la comida para todos. James se acercó a ellos, cogió al pequeño y le dio un beso a Jeffrey. “Ya lo ha reconocido.”

“¿Enamorado?” Preguntó James en voz baja.

“De momento hemos llegado a colgado.”

“Ya es un paso.” Le dio un nuevo beso y fue en busca del bote en el que Steve la había dicho que había chucherías que podía darle al niño y que desde luego no se parecían en nada a las chucherías de Chris.

“Estoy jodido. ¿verdad tíos?”

“Sip.” Dijeron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo y Jensen tan solo pudo responder con un gemido angustioso.

Jensen les había dicho a sus amigos que quería enseñarles la nueva casa, que les esperaba al día siguiente. Así que Steve cerró su clínica de relajación zen unas horas antes, Chris no tuvo problemas en salir de su despacho donde componía las nuevas canciones y Jeffrey y James, estaban de vacaciones, así que no tuvieron problemas en agarrar el carrito de su niño y plantarse en casa de los muchachos. Tan solo hubo un problema, Jensen no estaba en casa y su desconocido compañero de piso tampoco.  
“¿Nos han dejado en la calle?” Preguntó Chris indignado. “Jensen se pone insoportable cuando se cuelga de alguien, seguro que el gilipollas de su no-novio, le ha pedido que haga algo por él y Jenny no se ha podido negar.”

“Venga no digas eso.” Steve siempre hacia lo mismo, intentar controlar el humor de Chris, cuando perdía los nervioso. “Seguro que le ha pasado algo importante, ha tenido que marcharse y no nos ha podido dejar un mensaje.”

“A veces odio que seas tan optimista, siempre viendo el lado bueno de todas las personas.” Le contestó su novio con un beso en los labios.

“¿Entonces que hacemos?” Dijo Jeffrey con un largo suspiro. “¿Esperamos a que vuelva los tortolitos o nos vamos?”

“Están paseando a los perros.” Todos se dieron al vuelta a la vez y se encontraron con otros dos hombres, Misha y Matt. Misha alargó la mano a Jeffrey sonriente y siguió hablando. “Soy amigo de Jared y a estas horas el grandullón pasea todos los días a los perros. Hace días que quería que Jensen fuera con él para enseñarle no se que truco que hace Sadie cogiendo un palo.”

Los cinco amigos lo miraron sin saber de lo que estaba hablando. Parecía un tipo simpático y agradable y su amigo, novio, no había ninguna duda de eso por la forma en la que el mayor rodeaba su cintura, también sonriente, parecía agradable también.

“Tengo llave de la casa, si queréis entramos y les esperamos dentro, seguro que el pequeñajo dentro de poco querrá merendar.” Jeffrey y James sonrieron, agradecidos por la atención del desconocido hacia su hijo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaban todos acomodados, tomando cervezas y por supuesto compartiendo cosas de su respectivo amigo. Rieron recordando cosas de años atrás. Chris les contó a Misha y Matt, la primera vez que Jensen le preguntó sobre como conseguir sexo con la chica que le gustaba. Steve le dio un colleja, alegando que esas cosas no se contaban, pero Misha siguió hablándoles de lo nervioso que estaba Jared la primera vez que iba a acostarse con un tío.

“Y ahora se tira todo lo que se le pone por delante.” Los cuatro amigos de Jensen, ahora que conocían el cuelgue de su amigo, abrieron los ojos de par.

“Lo mato como le haga daño a Jensen.” Chris n lo pudo evitar, nunca podía evitar ser completamente sincero y mucho menos cuando se trataba de que alguien podía hacerle daño a su amigo.

“¿A Jensen?” Misha se echó a reír. “Entonces Jared no es el único enamorado por lo que veo, el problema es que los dos idiotas parecen estar ciegos.”

“Eh… ¿perdona?” Preguntó Jeffrey con un fuerte carraspeo.

“Jared esta enamorado hasta la médula de vuestro amigo, tendríais que ver el novio que se ha echado, ahora ya creo conocer como era Jensen cuando tenía veinte años, si es que lleva, es su vivo retrato y lo más gordo es que Jared lo niega.”

El silencio dominó el cuarto un momento, todos se miraron porque todos estaban pensando lo mismo, pero nadie se atrevía a decir el voz alta. Al final y después de beber un largo trago de cerveza, fue Matt el que lo hizo, tal vez por ser el más joven e irresponsable, como a veces le decía Misha, porque no tenía ni idea lo que acababa de provocar con sus palabras.

“Entonces tenemos que juntar a esos dos.”

 

“Aquí es donde vengo todos los días con los perros.” Dijo Jared, tras soltar las correas de sus dos perros. “Conocen a casi todos los perros y les gusta tumbándose debajo de ese árbol.”

Jensen miró a su alrededor, era un parque pequeño, pero realmente acogedor, por si solo no lo habría encontrado nunca, porque se veía bastante apartado de cualquier parte. Aún así, estaba lleno de gente, la mayor parte con sus perros, otros con sus hijos y algunos leyendo o tumbados en la hierba con sus parejas. Sentía envidia de esos últimos y si lo pensaba bien, en el fondo tenía ganas de tumbarse en la hierba y sentir el cuerpo de Jared sobre el suyo, todo caliente, abrasador, mientras le besaba y le hablaba al oído.

“Jen,” se lo quedó mirando, había dejado de prestar atención y no sabía lo que había dicho. ¿Qué más daba cuando lo miraba con esa sonrisa tan arrolladora? “Decía que si quieres nos sentamos en un banco, ¿o prefieres la hierba?”

¡En la hierba no!” levantó la voz Jensen, tratando de quitar de su cabeza ese pensamiento tan erótico. “Podemos dar un paseo.”  
“muy bien, me gusta pasear.”

Siguieron hablando y cuando los dos quisieron darse cuenta, estaban hablando de su infancia, de sus familias, sus años de instituto y todo lo que podían contarse el uno sobre el otro. No había forma de quedarse sin temas, cuando no hablaban de cuando jugaban al futbol, Jensen le contó cuando formó parte del equipo de animadores del instituto, a lo que Jared se echó a reír y empezó a bromear bailando como una animadora. Jared por su parte le contó sus primeros años trabajando.

“No quería trabajar en la fábrica, pero mi padre me consiguió el trabajo y no pude negarme. No quería hacerle ese feo.”

“¿Y que querías hacer entonces?”

“Es una tontería, no hubiera llegado a inguna parte.”

“Venga dimelo.” Dijo Jensen parándose delante de Jared, mirándole a los ojos. 

Si Jensen supiera lo que su mirada podía provocar en Jared, sentía que esos ojos verdes le abrasaban y por más que lo intentaba, no había manera de apartar su mirada de él, pero lo que realmente le hacía sentir, era unas ganas tremendas de apoderarse de sus labios entreabiertos, morderos, lamerlos y sacar un fuerte gemido de Jensen. Pero no lo hizo, porque estaba más que seguro que un tío como Jensen no se fijaría jamás en él y mucho menos cuando le gustaban las mujeres. Para su pesar el único hombre con el que quería algo más que simple sexo, era hetero.

“Quería ser dibujante.”

“Todavía quieres.” Dijo Jensen sonriendo.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?”

“Te han brillado los ojos cuando lo has dicho, eso es porque todavía crees que puedes conseguirlo. ¿Qué tal si cuando vayamos a casa me enseñas algo de que has hecho? Porque seguro que todavía sigues dibujando.”

Jared se puso colorado, no era sencillo conseguirlo, pero Jensen había conseguido ruborizarle y sacarle los colores como un niño. “Si, tengo algo, pero no creo que sea bueno, no merece la pena.”

“Eso lo decidiré yo cuando lo vea.”

“Vale, tu ganas, te lo enseñaré, pero nada de reírse.”

“Te lo prometo.” 

Se quedaron mirando en silencio un momento, Jensen dio un paso adelante, iba a hacerlo, iba a besarle, sin importar las consecuencias. “¿Dónde está Sadie?”

“¿Cómo? “ Dijo Jensen reaccionando

“Sadie. Hurley está ahí, pero ¿Dónde está Sadie?”

Sadie y Hurley eran los bebes, de Jared y la sola idea perderlos le hacía entrar en pánico, se dio la vuelta y miró a todos lados, pero no la vio.

“Vale, Jared, tranquilo, nos vamos a separar y la buscamos, no puede estar muy lejos.”

Decidieron separarse, el parque no era muy grande así que Jensen estaba convenido que tarde o temprano darían con el animal. Jensen no quería dejarlo solo, podía ver perfectamente y sin llegar a preguntarle, que su amigo estaba muerto de miedo ante la posibilidad de perder a su compañera. 

“Sadie estará jugando por ahí con otro perro, seguro.”

Jared se marchó sonriéndole con tristeza y se dirigió hacia la esquina derecha del parque. Jensen, se lo quedó mirando un momento más para luego irse en dirección contraria. De alguna forma, pensaba que si encontraba a Sadie se podría convertir en el príncipe azul de Jared, que su amigo estaría tan agradecido, que de repente se enamoraría de él, le diría que había dejado a Brooke y que quería estar con él. Cuando entrara a Sadie, todo sería perfecto.

Caminó durante unos minutos sin tener señales del animal y con la caída del sol empezó a desesperarse, Jared el llamo dos veces en menos de diez minutos preguntándole si tenía alguna novedad y Jensen se sentía terriblemente mal cuando tenía que decirle que seguía buscando y que en seguida darían con ella.

Al colgar el teléfono por tercera vez, Jensen escuchó el ladrido, no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo con Jared, pero reconocería aquel ladrido en cualquier parte. Se dio la vuelta sobre si mismo y buscó hasta que vio al animal en el suelo, ladrando feliz a un tipo al que Jensen no había visto nunca y que le acariciaba la cabeza, mientras ella se tumbaba en el suelo, esperando que el desconocido le rascara el vientre.

“¡Sadie!” Dijo Jensen, echando a correr hasta ella. “¿Se puede saber donde te has metido?”

Sadie se lanzó contra él y antes de que Jensen pudiera apartarse, la enorme cachorra lo derribó al suelo y empezó a lamerle la cara, le dejó todo cubierto de babas y la ropa sucia de barro.

“Eh, no sabía que me tuvieras tanto cariño, en casa sueles pasar de mi jovencita.” Le dijo Jensen entre risas, mientras intentaba quitarse al animal de encima, pero ella seguía más interesada en patearlo y dejarle todas sus babas en la cara.

“¿Estás bien?” 

La voz del desconocido del que ya se había olvidado llamó su atención. Levantó la vista y los ojos azules que adornaban una encantadora sonrisa de aquel extraño, le hicieron ruborizarse hasta que no tuvo más remedio que quitarse de encima a Sadie como pudo y ponerse en pie, mientras la cachorra intentaba tirarlo al suelo otra vez.

Una vez que estaba de pie, pasó las manos de forma desesperada por su ropa para intentar quitar el barro y la tierra que ahora la decoraban.

“Si… yo… esta es Sadie… es mi perro… bueno no es mía, es de mi compañero de piso… es…” Jensen se preguntó porque no era capaz de armar una frase entera en su cabeza sin tartamudear cada vez que miraba a aquel extraño a los ojos y que ojos… jamás se había sentido igual al mirar a un hombre… bueno si con Jared, pero pensaba que se trataba solo porque era Jared, no porque pudiera gustarle otro hombre.

“¿De verdad que estás bien?”

Jensen se había quedado en silencio, colocándose bien la ropa, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y completamente ruborizado. Se sentía como un idiota, pero contra más pensaba en eso, más nervioso se ponía y más colorado se ponía su rostro.

“Lo siento, te aseguro que no siempre soy así. Soy Jensen, Jensen Ackles.” Volvió a tartamudear. 

Alargó la mano al desconocido, que no le había apartado los ojos de encima ni un segundo y que sentía contemplándole con esa bonita sonrisa, diminuta, al mismo tiempo que realmente sensual. ¿Había pensado sensual? Aquello era más grave de lo que creía.

“Encantado, Joshua, Josuha Jackson.” Repitió el otro hombre mientras reía al ver a Jensen más ruborizado todavía, si es que eso era posible. “Pero prefiero que me llames Josh, Joshua solo me lo dice mi madre cuando he hecho algún desastre en casa. Así que es tu perra.”

“No mía exactamente, es de mi compañero de piso.” 

Josh se agachó y volvió a acariciar a Sadie detrás de sus orejas y el animal contestó con un gruñido cariñoso. “Me encantan los perros, pero por mi trabajo no puedo ocuparme de uno.”

“¿A qué te dedicas?” Preguntó Jensen con el tono de voz más ridículo que había escuchado jamás.

“Soy fotógrafo de un periódico y esto todo el día de arriba abajo de la ciudad, cuando no tengo que irme durante unos cuantos días. Así que no puedo dejar un animal tanto tiempo solo.”

Jensen sonrió y se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando tranquilizarse, porque se estaba recordando a un maldito adolescente, aunque nunca se había sentido tan perdido con una chica, como si le faltara el guión a seguir o que decir.

“Eh…”

“¡Sadie!” La voz de Jared inundó todo el parque, Jensen se dio la vuelta y vio a su amigo corriendo hacia él y por un momento se sintió decepcionado que hubiera llegado tan pronto no y tuviera más tiempo de hablar en privado con su nuevo y muy atractivo amigo. “¿Dónde te habías metido?”

“Tranquilo, estaba aquí jugando con él, es…”

“¿Josh? Vaya, que sorpresa, ¿Cuándo has vuelto?”

“Ayer, ¿Cómo estás Jared?”

Los dos estrecharon sus manos, mientras Jensen los miraban a los dos sin comprender. Al darse cuenta de lo perdido que estaba el rubio, Jared se echó a reír. “Josh es nuestro vecino, un tío encantador por cierto, me ha solucionado problemillas caseros más veces de las que puedo recordar. Vive en la puerta de enfrente y ha pasado las últimas dos semanas en Berlin por un reportaje, que tengo unas ganas tremendas de ver. Estoy seguro que os llevaréis muy bien.”

Jensen se preguntó si la forma en la que Jared le estaba hablando de su vecino era simplemente porque eran buenos amigos o porque intentaba lanzarle señales a Jensen para que intentara algo con él.

Si se trataba de lo segundo, Jensen no tenía ningún problema en intentar algo con él, al menos sería una buena forma de asegurarse si le gustaban los hombres, porque lo cierto era que además de Jared, aquel nuevo amigo, de ojos azules penetrantes, sonrisa diminuta pero absolutamente encantadora, tan alto como él, pelo corto y castaño casi negro, que ahora mismo Jensen daría cualquier cosa por revolver con sus dedos y perfectamente vestido, con unos vaqueros ajustados a su cuerpo y que marcaba su trasero, si Jensen se había fijado y un jersey negro, más una gabardina que llegaba a sus pantorrillas… era el otro único hombre en el que se había fijado.

“¿Te apetece quedar un día de estos y me cuentas más sobre tu reportaje en Berlin?”

Jensen se sorprendió a si mismo al soltar aquello, pero ya lo había hecho y solo le quedaba esperar que pasaba.

“Claro, ¿Qué tal esta noche?” Dijo Josh con una sonrisa más amplia

Jensen se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño bote, hasta chocar con el cuerpo de Jared que estaba detrás de él, como una muralla humana. Volvió a rebotar, dando un torpe paso adelante, hasta que chcó una vez más con el cuerpo de Sadie que lo miraba de medio lado y por un momento se sintió dentro de un enorme pin ball, entre el tío en el que no podía dejar de pensar y el que acababa de conocer y que estaba haciendo que su cerebro dejara de funcionar por completo.

“Yo no puedo, he quedado con Brooke, quiere ir a ver la última película de Aston Kutcher. Espero salir vivo de tanta hormona adolescente.” Dijo Jared suspirando con fuerza. “Pero salid vosotros y pasároslo bien.” Jensen se preguntó si realmente había sonado eso como si se estuviera quitando de en medio y dejando vía libre a Josh para que se acercara a él, pero estaba demasiado confundido por todo lo que sentía, que no era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera la mano de Jared que acababa de ponerse sobre su hombro o los ojos azules de Josh.

“¿Tu estás libre esta noche Jensen?” Le preguntó el fotógrafo, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

“Si… claro. Si.”

“Perfecto. ¿Puedo pasar a buscarte por casa?”

Jensen rió disimuladamente. “Parece que me estás pidiendo una cita.” Cuando pasaron unos pocos segundos sin que Josh dijera nada, se dio cuenta que era precisamente eso, le estaba pidiendo una cita. Si lo que quería era dar un paso adelante con Josh, era el momento adecuado. “Bueno… si pasa a buscarme, ¿A las ocho te viene bien?”

Jared miró la escena sin decir nada, una parte de él estaba contento por su amigo, porque Jensen por fin se fijara en alguien y por si mismo por saber que si, que a Jensen le gustaban los hombres. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía ganas de echar a su vecino de allí y decirle que Jensen era suyo, que no había dado ningún paso porque tenía miedo de perder su amistad. Así que, se quedó en silencio. Tal vez había sido una estupidez ponerle a Josh en bandeja, pero quería que Jensen fuera feliz y Josh era un buen tipo.


	12. Chapter 12

Jared estaba preparando la cena cuando Jensen entró en casa, riéndose. Josh le tenía rodeado con sus brazos y le daba un beso en el cuello. Jensen se rió más alto y dejó que el fotógrafo lo aplastara y le besara, mientras Jared, con un trato de cocina en una mano y un tenedor en la otra los miraba sorprendido y aunque no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo… muuuuy celoso.

“Oh, perdona.” Dijo Jensen al ver a su amigo ahí plantado, con cara de pocos amigos. “No te había visto.”

“No me extraña, con la lengua de Josh metida hasta la garganta.”

“Venga, no te pongas ahora tiquismiquis que os he pillado a Brooke y a ti en ciertas situaciones bastante peores en el sofá.” Le sonrió de forma traviesa a Jared, mientras dejaba que Josh rodeara su cintura y lo atrajera, como si quisiera demostrar que era suyo.

“Eso es diferente.” Protestó Jared, volviendo a lo que estaba cocinando.

“¿Qué tiene de diferente?” jensen se acercó a él y se apoyó en la encimera. “¿Es porque Brooke es más joven? ¿Por qué lleváis más tiempo juntos?”

“Igual está celoso.” Dijo de repente Josh y a Jared se le escapó el tenedor de la mano, provocando un terrible estruendo en la fregadera.

“¿Celoso yo? Os recuerdo que tengo novio, soy feliz con Brooke.” 

Deseaba tanto que no se notara en su cara lo que estaba pensando de verdad, porque si eso ocurría, Jensen descubriría que se estaba muriendo de celos, que quería cogerlo allí mismo y darle el beso más apasionado que el rubio hubiera sentido nunca y decirle que no volvería a tirarse a un solo tío más si podía estar con él.

Jensen le dio un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro. “Mira que es fácil meterse contigo. Ya se que estás bien con Brooke. ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí me pareciste uno de esos tíos que cada noche se acuestan con un diferente, contra más jovencito mejor, pero desde que estás con Brooke… no se creo que ese muchacho te hace mucho bien. Siento decírtelo, pero te hace más adulto.”

“Muy gracioso.”

“Lo digo en serio, ahora no sales todas las noches, os vais a cenar los dos solos por ahí, veis películas acurrucados en el sofá. Sois una pareja encantadora.” Dijo Jensen entre risas, justo antes de tirarle el trapo a la cabeza.

“Que te jodan.”

“Eh, eso lo puedo hacer yo.” Dijo Josh de improviso, haciendo que los dos quedaran petrificados en el sitio, mirándose. “Eh, Jen, lo digo en broma, ya sabes que te dije que esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta.”

“Si lo se. Dijio Jensen sonriente, casi sin apartar la mirada de Jared, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a él, en lugar de su recién estrenado novio.

*

No llevaban juntos más que una semana, incluso Jensen no estaba seguro si estaban juntos o solo estaba probando algo nuevo. Después de todo era la primera vez que salía con un hombre, la primera vez que le gustaba un hombre, y era correspondido, porque Jared no parecía muy dispuesto a dar un paso adelante con él y dejar a Brooke. Lo que Jensen deseaba era ir despacio, que las cosas salieran bien y no volver a cometer los mismos fallos que con Danneel, aunque todavía no sabía cuales habían sido exactamente.

Con Josh lo pasaba bien, era un tío estupendo, encantador y atento. Podían pasarse horas hablando en casa del otro, conociéndose poco a poco y descubriendo cada uno de los detalles que escondía la otra persona. Le había invitado a cenar; no le habían invitado nunca y aunque había sido un poco extraño al principio, porque se sentía como la chica de la situación; pero en seguida dejó de pensar eso en cuanto Josh cruzó el hall, llamó a su casa y le saludo con su mejor y más encantadora sonrisa.

La cena se alargó hasta altas horas de la mañana y cuando volvieron a casa, mientras jensen se disponía a abrir la puerta, el fotógrafo le rodeó la cintura por detrás y le besó el cuello.

“Creo que no sabes lo atractivo que eres Jensen. No te lo han dicho muchas veces ¿verdad?”

“Digamos que las chicas no dicen esas cosas a mundo.” Suspiró al sentir aquella boca lamiendo y besando su cuello sin dejar un solo centímetro libre. Sonrió, mientras se mordía el labio para no ser muy escandaloso. 

No quería despertar a Jared y que los viera así… aunque un parte de él deseaba que pasara y que si realmente estaba interesado en él, echara a patadas a Josh y reclamara lo que era suyo, lo que Jensen quería que fuera suyo.

“Quieres venir a mi casa.”

“Josh, ya te he dicho que tu eres el primer tío con el que tengo algo más que amistad.” Dijo Jensen mientras Josh mordisqueaba con delicadeza su oreja. “Y… me gustaría ir despacio, no quiero precipitarme para que tengamos sexo, porque…”

“Te decía a dormir, para no molestar a Jared y Brooke.”

“Oh, a dormir… dios que vergüenza. Creía que querías acostarte conmigo.”

“Y quiero acostarme contigo.” Josh frotó su cuerpo contra Jensen y al rubio no le pasó desapercibido lo duro que estaba tras el pantalón. “Pero quiero que seas tu el que me lo pidas.”

Jensen se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra la pared. “¿Qué te lo pida?” Josh asintió sonriente, totalmente seguro de si mismo.

Así habían pasado casi dos semanas, besándose, Jensen durmiendo en casa del fotógrafo, viendo las fotos de Alemania y escuchando los viajes que había hecho a lo largo de todo el mundo y sin darse cuenta estaba dejando de lado su amistad con Jared.

* 

Brooke no se podía quejar, porque aunque sabía que Jared estaba molesto con Jensen por abandonarle por su nuevo novio, terminaba desahogándose con él y el sexo no había sido nunca mejor con Jared. Ahora apenas hablaban, no veía a Jensen casi en casa y casi parecía que allí solo vivían Jared y él, aunque Brooke todavía no había tenido la conversación con Jared para quedarse. Pero estaba decidido a hacerlo, hablar con él y preguntarle si podía dejar algunas cosas allí. Jared era suyo y no había tenido que hacer nada esta vez para conseguirlo.

Sin embargo, le preocupaba, por lo que había ido de las pocas conversaciones que habían tenido aquella semanas, Jensen y Jared, que el rubio todavía no se había acostado con Josh, que quería hacer las cosas despacio y esperar a estar preparado. ¿Cómo no podía estar preparado con un hombre como Josh? Eso solo podía significar que sentía algo por Jared y no podía permitirlo, no ahora que estaba bien con él y que polo tenía para él solo.

No sería muy difícil conseguir que Jensen se lanzara a por Josh, solo sería necesario un pequeña ayuda de alguna sustancia que lo desinhibiera y listo, acabaría en la cama con Josh, sería perfecto y estaría lejos del radar de Jared, porque su novio vería que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él. Iba a ser absolutamente perfecto para todos.

* 

Jared por su parte no lo llevaba nada bien. No dejaba de repetirse que si le hubiera dicho algo a Jensen, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido de ponerle a Josh en una bandeja de plata, ahora sería él quien besaría a Jensen, quien le haría reír y sería feliz a su lado; en lugar de tener ganas de clavarle un cuchillo por la espalda su vecino cada vez que lo veía tocar a Jensen.

Pero ya no había solución, porque su amigo y compañero de piso estaba realmente feliz, no lo había visto sonriendo tanto nunca y ahora ya no le hablaba de su ex. ¿Cómo iba a meterse en medio? ¿Qué iba a decirle, que su relación con Brooke era mentira y que hacia días que estaba enamorado de él? Eso sonaba fatal para el pobre Brooke y seguramente Jensen le recriminaría por jugar con el muchacho. Él mismo se sentía falta por hacerlo.

Tenía que terminar su relación con Brooke si quería conseguir algo con Jensen, aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde. Le gustaba demasiado, aunque se lo negara a todo el mundo, estaba completamente enamorado de su compañero y esperaría el tiempo necesario para que Jensen se diera cuenta.

* 

“¿Salimos de copas esta noche?” Escuchó decir Jared a Josh desde la cocina. No quería ver al hombre que le gustaba y a su novio acaramelados en el sofá, haciendo manitas. “Conozco un bar, un amigo toca esta noche.”

“Llevas toda la semana llevándome a sitios donde conoces gente, voy a empezar a pensar que estoy saliendo con un famoso.” Jensen rió y suspiró al sentir las manos de Josh frotando sus piernas que había colocado sobre las de su novio. 

“Famoso no lo se, pero me gusta impresionarte.” 

Josh se recostó sobre Jensen y le besó, mientras el rubio tomaba su rostro con las dos manos para evitar que intentara separarse demasiado rápido. Jamás se había sentido tan excitado besando a una mujer, seguramente porque acababa de descubrir que le gustaba que le guiaran, sentir la lengua de la otra persona en su boca, jugando con él, haciéndose sentirse ligeramente dominado por manos fuertes y seguras.

“Entonces lo estás consiguiendo.”

“¿Te apetece entonces?”

”Claro.”

Jared estaba a punto de romper algo, por lo empalagoso que sonaba todo lo que estaba escuchando, cuando Brooke apareció en el salón. “Acabo de oir que vais a salir. No hay forma de que salgamos los cuatro juntos.”

“Ni la habrá.” Dijo Jared en voz baja desde la cocina.

“Así que había pensado que podíamos tomar algo aquí en casa.”

“Ni de coña.” Contestó de nuevo Jared.

“Si, estaría bien, casi no nos vemos últimamente.”

“Joder Jen, ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto siempre?”

“¿Dónde está Jared por cierto?” Preguntó Jensen, con un tono de voz tan radiante que Jared casi se sentía falta por querer separarlo de Josh.

Jared respiró profundamente y asomó la cabeza por la cocina, todo lo sonriente que pudo. “Lo siento, estaba limpiando unas cosas.”

“¿Lo ves?” Dijo Jensen a Josh sin dejar de mirar a Jared en ningún momento. “Lo que yo te decía, Jay se está volviendo todo un amo de casa, muy pronto lo veremos con la aspiradora cantando por ahí.”

“Vete a la mierda Jen.”

“Yo también te quiero Padalecki” Jared dejó de respirar por un momento. Si Jensen supiera lo que esas palabras provocaban en él, la necesidad que tenía de saltar al sofá, arrancarlo de los brazos de Josh y darle el beso de su vida. Pero el rubio se echo a reír. “Me apetece beber algo. ¿Alguien se apunta?”

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Brooke se le adelantó. “No te muevas, ha sido idea mía lo de beber algo, además tu estás muy tranquilo ahí acompañado.” Tenía unos planes preparados para Jensen y no quería que le estropearan la sorpresa.

Consiguió que Jared también se quedara en el salón, esperó unos segundos para comprobar que estaba solo y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño recipiente. No le había sido fácil encontrarlo y mucho menos barato, pero le habían asegurado que menos de un gramo de aquello, mezclado con la bebida, haría que hasta el más tímido se liberara, justo lo que Jensen necesitaba para dar el paso final con Josh.

Una hora más tarde y con las copas apuradas, Josh y Jensen se marcharon. El rubio había comenzado a sentir raro ya en casa, pero imaginó que se trataría de los nervios de estar a solas con Josh y pensar lo que podría terminar pasando. No es que no quisiera acostarse con Josh, era uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto nunca, pero algo en su interior no hacía más que repetirle que no debía pasar, que no era el momento, que no era el indiciado.

Sin embargo, se lo estaba pasando bien, estaban bailando, Josh le estaba presentando a algunos de sus amigos, ya no recordaba el nombre de ninguno, pero no importaba, no podía dejar de reír y sentirse bien, con el fotógrafo a su alrededor, besándole, susurrándole al oído que era el hombre más especial que había conocido en toda su vida y no iba a negar que eso le hacía sentir muy bien.

“Ten, no has bebido nada en toda la noche, te vas a deshidratar.” Josh puso una copa delante de sus narices.

“Creo que no debería, no se, creo que lo que hemos tomado en casa no me ha sentado bien.”

“Precisamente por eso, Jen, llevas bailando y moviéndote desde que hemos llegado. Tienes que tomar líquido.”

“¿Y algo sin alcohol?” La sonrisa de Josh le dio la respuesta, allí no había bebidas sin alcohol. Suspiró con fuerza y cogió la copa.  
“Si te encuentras mal te llevaré a casa, sabes que soy un buen chico.”

Jensen apoyó la frente sobre la de su novio y lo vio sonreír. Si, sabía que era un buen hombre, no podía haberle tratado mejor en los días que llevaban juntos, no le había presionado para tener relaciones sexuales, era simplemente perfecto.

Josh le observó mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios. Quería asegurarse que no se notaba el pequeño detalle que había colocado en el borde de su copa. Sus amigos disponían de cualquier sustancia.

“Solo necesito algo que desinhiba.” Le había dicho a uno de sus amigos, el cual era proveedor de todos los niños ricos de la ciudad. “Es un chico tímido y se trata de su primera vez con un tío.”

Su amigo sonrió. “Tengo lo que necesitas, es una sustancia nueva, no se huele, no sabe a nada, pero te da el subidón de tu vida en poco rato.” Le mostró un papel envuelto y Josh jugueteó con él en las manos. “Esta noche lo tiene en tu cama comiendo de tu mano.”

“Y espero que de otras cosas también.”Los dos amigos rieron y Josh regresó con Jensen para entregarle la bebida.

No había pasado ni media hora, cuando el fotógrafo le dijo que quería volver a casa, que estaba cansado. Jensen apenas controlaba su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, la unión de las dos sustancias que se había tomado aquella noche le estaba dejando en un estado más allá de lo que podía controlar y no puso pegas.

No se dio cuenta de cuanto les había costado llegar a casa, podían haber sido cinco minutos o dos horas, no lo sabía y sinceramente, no le importaba. Josh le ayudó a salir del coche, cualquiera que lo viera, diría que estaba completamente borracho, pero en toda la noche había tomado las que dos copas y eso no le afectaba normalmente.

“No me encuentro muy bien.” Dijo Jensen apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del fotógrafo.

“Eso es lo poco acostumbrado que estás a beber.” Contestó Josh, mientras recorría con una mano la espalda de Jensen, hasta dejarla sobre su trasero. “Vente a mi casa a dormir, es muy tarde y no queremos molestar a los chicos.”

“No, por favor, llévame a casa.”

“Venga, estamos juntos, deja que cuide de ti.” Josh lo sujetó con las dos manos y le miró a los ojos. “Quiero que confíes en mi igual que confías en Jared.” Depositó un tierno beso en sus labios que poco a poco se fue haciendo más profundo, más íntimo y desesperado por parte de Jensen.

Ni siquiera sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, cuando todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, no controlaba sus pensamientos ni su cuerpo, pero quería besarle, sentirle cerca y tocarle. Se dejó acariciar, sintió las manos de Josh sobre su espalda, bajando lentamente, hasta perderse dentro del pantalón. Se apoyó sobre pared. ¿Cuándo habían entrado en la urbanización? ¿Y cuando habían llegado a la puerta de la casa de Josh?

“Te deseo tanto Jen.” Le susurró al oído. “Llevo queriendo follarte desde que te conocí en el parque.” Jen suspiró al sentir la lengua de Josh recorriendo su cuello y aquellas manos… eran tan ágiles y expertas deslizándose por su pecho y sus caderas. “No quería tener que llegar a darte algo para conseguirlo, pero empezaba a pensar que estabas colado por Jared y que nunca querría acostarte conmigo.”

Jensen se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. “¿Qué has dicho?” Lo veía borroso, brillante incluso como si tuviera luz propia o un foco iluminándole. Había luces a su alrededor, muchas luces y una música. ¿De donde salía esa música? Miró a su alrededor, pero estaban solos, no había música, ni focos, nada, a excepción de las pareces que no dejaban de moverse, como si del mar se tratara.

“¿Me has drogado?”

“Dicho así, suena fatal Jen. Solo te he dado algo para poder demostrarte que lo pasaríamos genial en la cama.” 

Lo aferró con fuerza entre sus brazos cuando Jensen intentó liberarse y lo aplastó contra pared. 

“Me has drogado.” La voz de Jensen sonó apagada, derrotada. “Déjame por favor, claro que quiero acostarme contigo, pero cuando sea consciente de todo.”

“Y lo vas a ser. ¿No me digas que no sientes esto?” Un nuevo beso en los labios y una boca que se fue deslizando por su cuello, mientras las manos del fotógrafo acaricaban su cintura y se movían lentamente hasta su entrepierna. “¿Lo sientes?”

“Si, pero… no es así como quiero que suceda.”

“Te va a encantar, ya lo verás.”

Intentó liberarse una vez más, pero Josh lo agarró con fuerza de nuevo. “¡Josh por favor!”


	13. Chapter 13

“Josh, por favor.” Jared ya no lo pudo aguantar por más tiempo.

Había hecho todo lo posible por quedarse en casa y no meterse en medio de la cita de Jensen con su vecino. No quería parecer celoso o posesivo. Pero ya era demasiado, Jensen le necesitaba y no iba a permitir que ese tío le pusiera mano encima a Jensen y mucho menos que le hiciera daño.

Abrió la puerta hecho una furia, separó a Jensen de Josh y sin pensárselo dos veces golpeó al fotógrafo en la cara. Josh retrocedió un par de pasos y apunto estuvo de perder el equilibrio, pero consiguió mantenerse de pie. Jared se lo quedó mirando, no quería escucharle decir nada, no quería excusas baratas, ni que se atreviera a decir nada de Jensen, porque entonces la iban a tener. Pero no lo hizo, se limpió la sangre que manaba de su labio partido y retrocedió hasta su apartamento.

“No quiero verte cerca de Jensen nunca más.”

“¿Es tu novio a caso? Creía que ya tenías un perrito faldero.”

“Josh, déjalo. Ya has hecho bastante.”

“Jay…” Murmuró Jensen. 

El castaño se dio al vuelta y vio a Jensen sentado en el suelo, intentando ponerse en pie. No se podía creer que le hubiera dado tan fuerte como para derribarlo. Dejó de prestarle atención a Josh y se arrodilló junto a Jensen.

“¿Sabías que eres absolutamente guapisimo?” Mientras lo decía, Jensen acarició la mejilla de su compañero de piso. Se echó a reír y se mordió el labio de la forma más sensual que Jared había visto en su vida. “Me encantan tus ojos.”

“Jensen, ¿Estás borracho?”

“Nop, casi no he bebido.” 

Jared se volvió hacia Josh, si le había emborrachado para tirárselo, iba a matarlo. Pero el fotógrafo negó con la cabeza. “Lo reconozco le puse algo en la bebida, solo un estimulante, pero no esperaba que le afectara tanto.”

“¿Le has drogado?” Jared intentó no levantar la voz para no sobresaltar a Jensen, mientras al mismo tiempo, intentaba evitar por todos los medios que el rubio no se acercara más a él y dejara de sobarle la cara con las dos manos. Le cogió las dos manos con una sola de las suyas, algo bueno tenía que tener ser un tío enorme y rodeó el cuerpo de su amigo con la otra. “¿Cómo has podido ser tan cabrón?”

“Yo solo quería que se soltara un poco y lo que le puse jamás le haría esa reacción. O le alguien le ha puesto algo más o su sistema hace que las sustancias exploten en su interior.”

“Josh métete en casa, no quiero verte la cara en mucho tiempo. Ya has hecho bastante y podría denunciarte por intento de agresión sexual.” 

Su vecino abrió la boca para protestar, pero al ver como le fulminaba Jared con la mirada, decidió no hacerlo y se metió en casa.  
Jared se puso en pie y tiró de Jensen para que hiciera lo mismo. Sin embargo, Jensen tenía mejores planes. Rodeó el cuello del castaño con las dos manos y se aupó poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios y poder besarle. Su movimiento fue lento y torpe, pero Jared no se lo había esperado, así que pudo llegar sin problemas a su boca y se apoderó de ella y por un segundo Jared no lo detuvo, sino que rodeó su cuerpo y movió sus manos por la espalda de Jensen. No era nada sencillo negarse a unos labio tan perfectos y a un beso con el que llevaba tiempo soñando.

Jensen se echó a reír de nuevo y se colgó del cuello de Jared. Puso un dedo sobre los labios del castaño. “Eres tan hermoso…”  
“¿Hermoso? Definitivamente estás drogado. Venga, vamos a casa, te tomas un café y te metes en la cama.”

“¡NO!” Protestó Jensen alejándose de él. “Estoy perfectamente, tal vez un poco más contento de lo debido y a lo mejor si, he bebido un poco. Pero no eres mi hermano, ni mi novio para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.”

Jared lo vio tambalearse y temió que cayera al suelo; pero no se acercó a él.

“Jen, no soy tu novio, tienes razón. Pero soy tu amigo y como tal te digo que estás mal, que te han drogado y desde luego lo que te han dado te ha sentado muy mal. Vamos a casa, por favor.”

“Por primera ve en muchos días, estoy feliz, me siento bien incluso cuando ese desgraciado que vive ahí a intentado… forzarme a tener sexo con él. me siento bien y si es por lo que me han dado.” De repente, la respiración se le aceleró, le ardía el pecho y en seguida todo el cuerpo. Apoyó las manos sobre los muslos y miró a Jared. “Dime que el pasillo no se está moviendo, que es cosa de mi cabeza y ya de paso me dices porque no puedo respirar.”

Jared se acercó lentamente a él, no quería que volviera a alejarse de él por lo que fuera que le habían dado. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio y la apretó con fuerza.

“El pasillo no se mueve y creo que no puedes respirar, porque lo que te han dado, te está afectando mucho. ¿Crees que te han podido dar más de una sustancia?”

“Jay, te digo que no me he metido nada.”

“Josh te ha dado algo.” Dijo Jared con la mayor contundencia posible, para que Jensen le hiciera caso y apartara un momento de su mente el malestar general.

“¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Josh me ha drogado para acostarse conmigo?”

La solución de Jared no parecía estar funcionando como él quería porque, Jensen encontró todavía más difícil respirar y tuvo que agarrarse a Jared para no perder el equilibrio. A veces, Jared pensaba que hablaba demasiado y se hizo el apunte mental de pensar las cosas dos veces.

“Lo siento no quería sonar tan borde.”

“¡Josh me ha drogado!”

El pasillo se movió a más velocidad todavía delante de él. Se apoyó en la pared y sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar. Unas manos lo agarraron, no pudo reconocer quien era la persona que lo sujetaba, pero tenía que agradecerle que no le dejara caer al suelo.

Jared tiró de él y lo llevó hasta su apartamento. Notaba como Jensen dejaba guiar con movimientos temblorosos. Al entrar en el piso, Jensen se apoyó en la puerta y tiró del del castaño hasta aplastar los cuerpos de los dos.

“Pues si alguien me ha drogado, puedo besarte y decir que no es culpa mía, que es cosa de las drogas.” Se echó a reír, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás un momento y luego la enterró en el cuello de Jared, mientras empezaba a besar su piel cálida. “Estás demasiado bueno para dejarte escapar, Jay.”

“Si al menos supiera que eres tu el que habla. Pero me temo que te han dado un buen lío de sustancias esta noche y no eres consciente de lo que dices.” Jared suspiró, mientras intentaba hablar de la forma más sensata posible, porque si se dejaba llevar por lo que le gritaba el corazón en ese momento, se apoderaría de los labios de Jensen y tal vez le echaría un polvo allí mismo. “Será mejor que te lleve a la cama.”

“¡Si! Vamos a la cama, tienes mucho que enseñarme.” Jensen apretó todavía más su cuerpo contra el de Jared y a punto estuvo de llegar a sus labios otra vez y robarle un beso. Pero Jared fue más rápido y alejó su rostro. “Joder, Jay, que no tengo la peste ni nada parecido. Solo quiero besarte.”

“Si ya.”

Jared tiró de su compañero, pero Jensen se detuvo en seco. Algo no andaba bien dentro de él. Una centrifugadora se había puesto en marcha en su estómago y estaba a punto de hacerle sacar hasta el desayuno del sábado anterior. Se dobló sobre si mismo y de no ser porque Jared lo estaba agarrando, hubiera caído al suelo. Intento, contenerse, se dijo a si mismo que llegaría al baño, pero no pudo y antes de poder prevenir a Jared, vomitó delante de él.

Se quedó petrificado, en menos de un segundo, su mente volvió a ser racional y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Se estremeció y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no levantar la vista y tener que enfrentarse con los ojos castaños de Jared.

“Lo siento. Yo…”

“No digas nada. no eres tu mismo.”

“Dios, Jared, me encuentro fatal, creo que tengo fiebre.”

Aunque Jensen intentó apartarse, la mano de Jared llegó hasta su frente. “Está fría, fiebre no tienes. Lo que te pasa es que tu cerebro está reaccionando a las sustancias que te han dado.”

“No me encuentro bien.”

Las piernas le fallaron finalmente y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Le costaba respirar, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para conseguir que algo de aire entrara en sus pulmones, pero no había forma, sentía que su cuerpo ardía, no había forma de respirar y las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos. 

Estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Pensó Jared para si mismo. Nunca había conocido a nadie que respondiera así al consumo de sustancias y recordó lo que había dicho Josh, que alguien le había dado algo más. Se preguntó lo que tenía dentro y que reacción llegaría a tener en Jensen. No le importaba ver a alguien vomitar, lo que peor llevaba era no poder hacer nada por su amigo y darse cuenta, que el dolor que sentía por Jensen, no era simplemente el de un amigo en problemas. Si estuvieran juntos, si Jensen fuera su novio, le besaría para tranquilizarle, masajearía su espalda agarrotada y le diría todo lo que Jensen necesitaba escuchar en ese momento. Pero no podía hacerlo, Jensen no era suyo, no era su amante, su novio, no era nada de él.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento para intentar reconfortarle. Se acercó a él y rodeó su cuerpo con sus grandes brazos. Jensen gimió, no por dolor, sino porque se sentía completamente abochornado; quería salir corriendo, esconderse en su dormitorio y meterse en la cama hasta que aquella horrible situación desapareciera de una vez. Pero no era posible, Jared era demasiado fuerte, su abrazo era demasiado intenso y no podía moverse.

“No me encuentro bien, Jay. Dios, esto es horrible. Tu dices que no, pero estoy ardiendo, no puedo respirar y creo que voy a vomitar otra vez.” Gimió de nuevo y se dejó caer por completo en los brazos de Jared. “Ayúdame por favor.”

“Para eso esto aquí.” Jared empezó a levantarse, arrastrando el cuerpo de Jensen con él. “Lo primero va a ser darte una ducha para despejarte un poco y de paso te quitas la ropa manchad de vómito.”

“Joder, Jay, lo siento. No hago más que darte problemas. Deberías estar con Brooke, es tu novio y te adora. A este paso me va a odiar.”

“No digas, tonterías, nadie podría odiarte, aunque quisieran.”

Pasó el brazo de Jensen sobre sus hombros y tiró de él hacia el baño. Ninguno dijo nada durante un rato. Una vez dentro del baño, Jared sentó a su amigo en el retrete y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Jensen lo miró a los ojos, con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

“No voy a hacerte nada, no soy como ese gilipollas de Josh y te aseguro que como encuentre al otro desgraciado que te ha drogado, me aseguraré que no vuelva a hacerlo.”

Brooke se acercó a la puerta entre abierta y escuchó la conversación. No se podía creer que las cosas le hubieran salido tan mal. Jensen tenía que estar ahora en casa de Josh, besándole, dejando que el fotógrafo le follara y él estaría feliz con Jared, demostrándole que le quería, que era el hombre perfecto para él. 

Pero en lugar de eso, Jared estaba en el cuarto de baño con Jensen, quitándole la ropa y convirtiéndose en su héroe. Se mordió el labio, la siguiente vez tenía que ser mucho más contundente. Ya no valía ser una buena persona, acercar a Jensen a un hombre como Josh, si quería quitárselo de encima, tendría que hacer algo más serio.

Jared tiró la ropa de Jensen al suelo y le hizo levantarse otra vez. Lo acercó a la ducha, pero antes de entrar, Jensen se enredó en su cuerpo, rodeó su cuello con los dos brazos y deslizó sus dedos entre el cabello de Jared.

“Te quiero, Jay. Te quiero tanto que me duele.”

Jared se echó a reír. “No, guapísimo. Lo que te duele es la cabeza, el estómago, todo el cuerpo por culpa de lo que has tomado.”  
“No, lo digo en serio. Te quiero.” Jensen deslizó sus labios hasta los de Jared y dejó un pequeño beso sobre ellos. “Te quiero desde hace demasiado.”

“Yo también te quiero, ¿de acuerdo? Así que hazme un favor y entra en la ducha.”

“Entra conmigo.” Jensen se ruborizó. “No para que hagamos nada, es que no quiero estar solo, siento que alguien me observa desde la puerta y se que no es real, que es cosa de mi cerebro. No quiero estar solo.”

Al escuchar aquello Brooke se retiró de la puerta.

“Vale me quedaré pero si cojo un pasmo tendrás que cuidarme tu.”

“Lo haré encantado.” Jensen intentó besarle de nuevo, pero Jared se alejó otra vez. “Lo siento, ya se que no quieres que yo…”

Sin dejarle terminar la frase, para que luego Jensen no tuviera nada de lo que arrepentirse al día siguiente, abrió el chorro del agua sobre su cabeza y su amigo gimió al sentir el frío en su cuerpo. El castaño tan solo esperaba que eso lo espabilara lo bastante. Le masajeó el cabello, limpió su rostro de vómito y enjabonó su cuerpo con una esponja, como si así pudiera quitarle todo lo que le habían metido en el organismo. No dijo nada cuando el agua empapó su ropa por completo y se tuvo que apartar varias veces el pelo de la cara para poder ver lo que hacía. Notó el cuerpo de su amigo temblando entre sus manos como si se hubiera convertido en un flan y cuando creyó que estaba listo, cerró el agua y cogió una toalla. Envolvió el cuerpo de Jensen con la toalla y lo ayudó a salir.

“¿Vamos a la cama?... para que duermas el resto de la noche.” Dijo antes de que Jensen pudiera malinterpretar sus palabras.  
Jensen asintió, parecía que la ducha le había sentado lo bastante bien como para aclarar un poco sus ideas. Lo llevó al dormitorio y lo tumbó en la cama. Jensen se hizo un ovillo, casi abrazándose a sus piernas. El castaño se sentó junto a él tras cubrirle bien con las mantas y le besó la cabeza.

“Hablamos mañana ¿vale?”

De nuevo Jensen asintió y cerró los ojos, estaba agotado, abochornado y con ganas de olvidar la que ya empezaba a considerar, la peor noche de su vida.


	14. Chapter 14

Jared se levantó temprano, casi no había dormido por la noche y cuando había conseguido pegar ojo solo era para soñar en lo que podía haberle ocurrido a Jensen si Josh le hubiera llevado a su apartamento. Así que finalmente, decidió levantarse y salir a sacar a pasear a los perros y de paso despejarse. Antes de hacerlo se pasó por la habitación de su compañero de piso. No estaba seguro si estaba dormido, estaba acurrucado en la cama y por mucho que quería entrar y abrazarle, se quedó ahí, en la puerta, observándole, prometiéndole en silencio que no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño otra vez.

Brooke se había ido a su apartamento a dormir. No le había hecho gracia, había protestado, pero al final había cedido. “Jay, soy parte de su vida, se supone que soy tu novio, ¿Por qué me echas de tu casa?”

“No te estoy echando, pero Jensen necesita estar tranquilo, ha pasado por algo terrible esta noche.”

“Yo también puedo cuidar de él.” No había sonado muy convincente, tampoco lo había intentado. Jensen no le gustaba, no le caía nada bien, porque cada vez que lo veía estaba entre Jared y él y cuando Jared estaba con Jensen, todo lo demás desaparecía, todo era Jensen, Jensen, Jensen y él, su novio, dejaba de existir por completo. “Es tu amigo y tu eres mi novio. Quiero ayudar.”

Tal vez no le había salido nada bien su plan y en lugar de conseguir que Josh se ligara a Jensen, se acostara con él y el bueno de Jensen se olvidara de Jared; pero todavía podía ganarse a su novio tratando de cuidar al drogado de su novio.

“Yo me quedo con él, no te preocupes.” Añadió un beso a la despedida y antes de que Brooke se diera cuenta, estaba fuera del apartamento.

Jensen se removió en la cama, estaba inquieto y no era para menos después de lo que había pasado. Por más que quería acercarse a él, Jared terminó marchándose con sus perros, buscando la mayor fuerza de voluntad dentro para salir por la puerta.

Caminó sin rumbo durante un buen rato, los dos perros tirando de las correas para ir al parque, pero a él le daba igual, solo quería caminar y pensar un poco en lo que iba a hacer desde ese momento. Jared sentía algo muy fuerte por Jensen, algo que ya no era amistad, algo que prefería no llamar de ninguna manera. 

No se lo podía creer, Jared Padalecki, era un hombre soltero, siempre lo había sido y le gustaba. Le gustaba disfrutar de diferentes hombres, acostarse con quien quería, sin preguntar, sin dar explicaciones. Incluso cuando había comenzado con Brooke, no lo había pensado como un novio como tal, sino una diversión temporal. 

Pero con Jensen era completamente distinto. No se habían acostado, ni siquiera le había besado, porque no se podía contar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aquellos besos desesperados de Jensen, no era consciente de lo que hacía y la verdad era que no deseaba que la primera vez que pasara algo entre ellos, no sería con drogas por medio.

Los perros tiraron de la correa con fuerza, intentando llamar la atención de Jared; cuando los miró, Harley le estaba mirando, esperando que le hiciera caso.

“¿Qué pasa muchacho?” Le dijo Jared acariciándole la cabeza al animal.

Harley siguió la dirección que había tomado Sadie y Jared se agachó junto a ellos. Vio una caja de cartón, mojada por la lluvia de la noche anterior. Dentro de ella estaba llena de papeles de periódico. “¿Qué habéis visto chicos?”

Los periódicos empezaron a moverse y Jared se apartó imaginando que se trataba de alguna rata. Tiró de la correa de sus perros, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, seguían olisqueando la caja y de pronto, una bolita de pelo gris apareció entre los papeles.

“¿Qué…” Dijo Jared movimiento los periódicos con cuidado, si se trataba de una rata, no quería que le mordiera y le pasara ninguna enfermedad.

Un pequeño hocico gris comenzó a oler su mano, se quedó quieto, porque no parecía ser una rata. Los periódicos se movieron y dos orejita diminutas y puntiagudas, seguidas de dos ojitos verdes lo miraron. Jared sonrió al ver un gatito diminuto, pelo anaranjado y una legua lamiendo su mano.

“¿Quién eres tu y que haces aquí?” Le dijo al animalito, quitando el resto de periódicos de encima del cachorrillo. Estaba mojado, el pelito pegado al cuerpo, debía haber pasado toda la noche bajo la lluvia y por como temblaba debía estar muerto de frío y hambre. Se preguntó cuanto hacía que el animalito no comía. 

Harley lo olisqueó y para sorpresa de Jared, lamió su cabecita y el gatito maulló en voz baja. El castaño lo cogió con una sola mano y el animal se acurrucó buscando un sitio donde dormir. Era curioso lo mucho que le recordaba ese animalito a Jensen. Asustado, necesitado de alguien que cuidara de él y Jared ahí, dispuesto a quedarse con él.

Se quitó la chaqueta y envolvió al animalito. “Bueno chicos, eso hora de irse a casa. Tenemos un nuevo compañero de piso al que cuidar.” Les dijo a sus perros, que lo miraron con curiosidad y se acercaron para observar de nuevo a su nuevo amiguito. “Vamos a buscar un buen desayuno para animar a Jensen y luego a casa. Vamos a alegrar el día a Jensen.”

\- o -

Eran casi las once de la mañana y Jensen todavía no se había levantado, aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Había pasado la peor noche de su vida y todavía se encontraba fatal. Le dolía la cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de estallarle. El resto del cuerpo no estaba mucho mejor. Le recordaba la última vez que había tenido una gripe muy fuerte y la sensación era muy similar, el mismo malestar, el dolor de todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Apenas había dormido, pero se quedó en la cama, el único lugar en el que realmente se sentía seguro… vale no era cierto, siempre que estuviera con Jared, se sentía completamente seguro, pero todavía podía recordar el bochorno que le había hecho sentir a Jared la noche anterior, así que prefería no encontrarse con él hasta que no fuera estrictamente necesario.

El ruido de la puerta al ser abierta. Se quedó ahí acurrucado entre la ropa de la cama y con los ojos cerrados, tal vez Jared le miraba, pensaba que estaba dormido y se daba la vuelta. Pero al escuchar el ruido de cuatro patas moviéndose por la habitación, supo que no se trataba precisamente de Jared.

Harley le quería, ese perro había creado un vínculo con él y le daba los buenos días cada mañana, mientras que Sadie tan solo lo miraba y volvía a hacer sus cosas. “Harley, hoy no me apetece mucho jugar.” Dijo Jensen con un tono de voz apagado.

Sin embargo, las patas, siguieron acercándose y cuando el animal comprobó que Jensen no le iba a hacer caso, comenzó a hacer extraños ruidos. El rubio se removió pesadamente y se dio la vuelta gruñendo. Jared ya estaba haciendo algo para intentar subirle el ánimo, pero lo cierto era que ese día no tenía muchas ganas de las bromas de su compañero.

Abrió los ojos y justo cuando iba a protestar y echar al animal de su habitación y le iba a gritar a Jared para que lo sacara, se encontró con algo extraño. Si, Harley estaba junto a la cama, pero llevaba algo raro colgando de la boca, mientras le miraba.

“¿Qué llevas ahí muchacho?” Le dijo Jensen con algo más de curiosidad.

Cuando sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la luz que entraba por la ventana, Jensen se dio cuenta que se trataba de una pequeña cesta y que lo que fuera que había en su interior se estaba removiendo.

“¿Pero qué es esto?” Miró a la puerta, esperando que Jared estuviera allí, pero se encontraba solo. A duras penas, consiguió incorporarse y Harley se acercó todavía más para entregarle la cesta. “Bueno, vamos a ver que ha hecho tu padre ahora.”

Al meter la mano en la cesta y pasar la primera capa que era de algún tejido, al rozó su mano y dio un respingo, pero al sentir algo húmedo chupándole un dedo se echó a reír. Destapó la cesta y se quedó mirando lo que había dentro. Amplió todavía más la sonrisa al ver al pequeño gatito que estaba tumbado panza arriba, las patitas levantabas y le miraba mientras le chupaba un dedo.

“¿Se puede saber de donde has salido tu?”

Lo cogió entre sus manos, el minino maulló y comenzó a ronronear cuando le acarició la cabecita. Al tenerlo más cerca, Jensen se dio cuenta que llevaba un cartel al cuello, que casi era más grande que él. Se lo quitó y lo leyó.

“Tal vez este nuevo amiguito te devuelva la sonrisa. Pero por favor no te enfades con Jared.”

Se sentó en la cama y le dio un beso al gatito, intentando contener las lágrimas. miró al animal desde muy cerca. “Supongo que vas a necesitar un nombre.” El animalito maulló de nuevo, como si le gustara la idea. “Mmmm, veamos, Jared te ha traído a casa y dice que cuide de ti. Supongo que, ¿Qué te parece Jay? ¿Te gusta Jay?” El gatito arañó, sin querer esperaba Jensen, su mano. “Vale, supongo que eso es un no. “¿Qué tal Tristan?” La respuesta fue esta vez un pequeño bufido. “Entendido. A mi tampoco me gusta ese nombre. ¡Espera, ya lo tengo! JT. ¿Qué me dices de ese?” El animal lo miró un momento, como si se lo estuviera pensando y luego maulló para chuparle otra vez el dedo. “Perfecto, entonces estamos los dos acuerdo. JT.”

Ahora tenía otra cosa que hacer, Jared le había pedido en el mensaje que no se enfadara con él, con la ilusión de ponerle un nombre a su gatito, se le había olvidado pero completo. Pero ahora se preguntaba a que venía eso, ¿Por qué tenía que perdonarlo, cuando le había salvado?

Por lo menos tenía un buen motivo para levantarse, aunque todavía sintiera el cuerpo excesivamente pesado y el costaba moverse. Pero por fin llegó a la puerta, con el gatito entre las manos y salió de su habitación. parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que Jared el había metido en la ducha, lo había llevado a la cama… la noche anterior.

Escuchó ruidos en cocina, así que los siguió, con paso lento y dubitativo. Cuando llegó allí, vio a su amigo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Jared se dio la vuelta con una cafetera en una mano y una sartén en la otra.

“Buenos días.” Dijo Jared con la mayor sonrisa que su compañero le había visto nunca, dibujada en su rostro. “No sabía si querías desayunar, así que por si acaso, estaba preparando algo y suponía que querrías café. ¿Quieres algo en concreto?”

“¿Por qué me pides perdón?” Dijo de pronto Jensen.

Jared se quedó paralizado, con la sartén en la mano y la mirada clavada en su compañero de piso. Jensen tenía mala cara, unas terribles ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos por no haber dormido nada, le costaba moverse y necesitaba tener algo de apoyo siempre cerca. Jared se preguntó si ya había salido de su organismo toda la droga.

“Yo te presenté a Josh.”

“Pero no sabías que tipo de persona era.” Jensen caminó hacia su amigo, acariciando con el pulgar la cabeza de su gatito. “No sabías cual era su plan para anoche, no sabías que iba a drogarme para intentar…”

“No, no lo sabía.” Jared no quería escuchar esa parte de la historia y tal vez había sonado demasiado borde en su contestación; pero había tenido pesadillas durante las pocas horas en las que había dormido, pensando en como de mal podía haber terminado la noche.

“Entonces, no tienes porque sentir culpable.”

Pese a notar lo tenso que se había puesto Jared en menos de un minuto, Jensen consiguió llegar hasta él. Lo tenía tan cerca, que todo lo demás a su alrededor había desparecido ya por completo. Acarició su brazo, para llamar de nuevo su atención, porque parecía que el castaño se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

“Dios, Jen, lo siento mucho. Si hubiera tenido idea de lo que ese desgraciado quería hacer.”

“Jay, lo se, de verdad, ya lo se. No tienes porque…” 

De repente, vio a Josh, Jared desapareció de la cocina. Estaba a solas con el fotógrafo, en mitad pasillo y Josh trataba de besarle, aprisionaba su cuerpo contra parte y le forzaba para que abriera la boca y le permitiera entrar, le tocaba, le acariciaba, le hacía daño. Estaba solo, completamente indefenso y alterado por la droga, como para hacer nada. Ni siquiera sentía fuerzas para salir corriendo.

“Jen.” Escuchó una voz que llamaba desde lejos y unas manos que le sostenían por los hombros. “Jen, vamos me estás asustando.” Una mano acarició su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, quería salir de allí, tenía que salir de allí.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, estaba de nuevo en la cocina y Jared lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos.

“Jay.”

“Si, soy yo.”

“Jay.”

No lo pudo evitar. Las lágrimas se empezaron a derramar por sus mejillas y sin darse cuenta, estaba abrazado a Jared, tenía los brazos de su compañero alrededor de su cuerpo, frotando su espalda y susurrándole al oído. “¿Ves como tienes que perdonarme Si no te hubiera presentado a Josh, ahora no estarías así? Por favor, perdóname.”

Brooke acababa de entrar en la casa, sin que ninguno de los dos se enteraran. Estaba ahí de pie, mirándolos, viendo como se abrazaban, como Jensen lloraba en los brazos de su compañero. ¿Qué derecho tenía? ¿Por qué ese tío tocaba a su novio como si fuera suyo? Se dio la vuelta, no saludo, no dijo nada, no quería decir nada y se marchó, con un único pensamiento. Tenía que deshacerse de Jensen cuanto antes.

Jensen asintió pero no dijo nada, no podía hacerlo, estar entre los brazos de Jared era mucho más de lo que podía desear y no quería romper el momento con palabras innecesarias. Se apretó todavía más a su compañero, quería fundirse con él y sentirse completamente bien. Sin embargo, el maullido y gemido del gatito aplastado entre ambos, le sacó de su sueño.

Los dos miraron al animalito que los observaba con cierto malestar y sin poder evitarlo, ambos muchacho se echaron a reír. Jared secó las lágrimas que todavía permanecían en las mejillas de su amigo con una mano y le ofreció su taza de café. “¿Estás mejor?”

“Si, gracias.” Jensen le dio un largo trago al café y dejó al gatito sobre la encimera. El animalito se fue directamente a su plato y sin perder ni un segundo, empezó a devorar el desayuno de Jensen. “Por cierto, ya le he puesto un nombre.” Jared abrió los ojos de par en par. “JT.”

“Mmmmm, algo me dice que ese nombre me suena.”

“No se porque.” Dijo Jensen sonriendo y le ofreció un trozo de beicon a JT, el animalito lo olisqueó y comenzó a comérselo. “No te creas tan importante, solo son dos letras que eh cogido al azar.”

Jared se colocó tras él, lo tenía tan cerca, que notó su aliento cayendo sobre su hombro. “¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? Necesitas descansar mucho, mañana tienes que trabajar y tienes que recuperar las fuerzas. ¿Tienes hambre?” Casi sin poder respirar por la cercanía del cuerpo de su compañero, Jensen asintió. “Entonces, tu vuelves a la cama, te acomodas…”

“Puedo estar levantando.”

“¿Te estás mirando? Apenas te tienes en pie, seguramente todavía tienes algo de esa sustancia dentro de ti. Además, no voy a permitir que me lleves la contraria en esto. Vas a volver a la cama, te llevarás a JT contigo, dormirá contigo.” Jensen sonrió al imaginarse a Jared durmiendo con él y sin darse cuenta habló en voz alta.

“¿Qué tal si te quedas hasta que me duerma?”

“¿Quieres que me acueste contigo? Quiero decir dormir… ¿quieres que duerma contigo?”

Los dos se sonrojaron, pero afortunadamente para los dos, ninguno lo vio. “Bueno, quédate solo conmigo, hasta que me duerma. Comeré lo que quieras y descansaré. Pero quédate conmigo.”

“Muy bien, me resignaré…”

Jensen se dio la vuelta, se imaginaba tener a Jared ahí, pegado a él que al moverse le diera un beso y le dijera… pero Jared se había movido, estaba cogiendo la bandeja y estaba colocando el café y los platos sobre ella. Jensen suspiró resignado, pero le dolía demasiado todo el cuerpo como para desilusionarse.

“Jen, tu primero.”


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando Jensen y Jared volvieron de trabajar aquella tarde miércoles y se encontraron a todos sus amigos en casa, supieron que algo no estaba bien. No podía ser bueno tener a Misha, Matt, Chris, Steve y Jeff en casa y que fuera una coincidencia. Los dos muchachos se miraron, intentando averiguar si el otro sabía algo. Pero los dos estaban igual de perdidos.

“Sabemos habéis pasado unos días, no especialmente muy buenos y queremos que olvidéis este fin de semana.” Dijo Misha como si ya lo tuviera todo planeado. Jared sabía que su amigo lo tenía, efectivamente, todo planeado.

Jensen estaba preocupado porque todos supieran lo que había pasado con Josh, sobretodo cuando se refería a Chris, que podía tomárselo un poco peor que los demás y eso podía ser peligrosos para el vecino. Pero al final consiguió convencerle para que no hiciera nada.

“Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Jay me ayudó y tal vez bebí un poco más de la cuenta y todo se desmadró.” Sabía que no le había convencido, pero Chris no hizo nada, tan solo sólo estaba esperando a que Josh intentara hacer algo otra vez, para entonces saltar a por él.

Pero Jared le había convencido para contarlo. “No debes sentirte mal por lo que pasó, un tío intentó abusar de ti, si es cierto, pero ellos son tus amigos y si estás mal o si las pesadillas vuelven ellos son los que mejor te pueden ayudar.”

“Eso ya lo has hecho tu.” Dijo Jensen sin darse cuenta de las palabras que salían de su boca. “Si tu no hubieras estado aquí el sábado por la noche o los siguientes días…” Se puso colorado y se mordió el labio, ligeramente avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir. “No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada, es solo que…”

“Quiero ayudarte.” Le dijo mientras ponía delante de él una taza de café humeante. “Soy tu amigo ¿No?” Jensen asintió. “Entonces es lo que debo y quiero hacer, ayudarte. Pero ellos también son tus amigos.”

Al final, Jensen se lo había dicho a todos, no solo Chris había deseado matarlo, Jeff le dijo que lo denunciara y Steve que podía poner sus chakras del revés. Misha propuso envenenarlo y Matt, darle un buen susto. Pero al final, Jensen decidió no hacer nada. “Aunque no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que pasó, creo que Jared le dejó las cosas bastante claras por mi.”

Así habían llegado al miércoles, Jensen había vuelto a trabajo tras ponerle la excusa a Mark de que había estado con gripe y la vida volvía a la normalidad. Normalidad en la que Jensen se moría por decirle a Jared que se había convertido en su héroe, que no podía vivir sin él y que quería besarle como en las películas para darle las gracias por lo que había hecho y en la que Jared esperaba que su amigo comprendiera que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y diera el paso que necesitaba para así él decidirse y dejar a Brooke de una vez por todas.

Incluso sus amigos lo habían visto. No hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta que la forma en la que esos dos se miraban no era de simple amistad. Había algo más, una fuerza que los unía, que los mantenía unidos más allá de ser simples compañeros de piso y si esos dos eran lo bastante ciegos como para no darse cuenta, sus amigos no lo eran y les abrirían los ojos si era necesario.

“Nos vamos a Disneyland el fin de semana, tres noches.” Continuó diciendo Misha poniendo más sorpresa en los ojos de los dos muchachos. “Hace mucho que ninguno de nosotros vamos y será un buen sitio para que dejes de pensar en lo que pasó el sábado.”

“¿Disneyland? ¿Así de repente?” 

Jensen no era el tío más espontáneo del mundo, todo lo que no estuviera perfectamente planeado desde por los menos dos meses antes, era imposible de llevarse a cabo, tenía que pensar en muchas cosas y se estresaba con facilidad pensando en todo lo que se había a dejar por hacer.

“Vamos, Jen, será divertido, me encanta Disneyland, hace años que no voy allí y desde luego nunca he ido con amigos.” Pese a lo reticente que estaba en un primer momento, al ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Jared, como se formaban sus maravillosos hoyuelos de nada y como sus ojos de un color indefinible brillaban, le impidieron decir que no y más le obligaron a decir un rotundo y enorme sí.

No era buena idea dejar que Jensen preparara una maleta para estar un fin de semana fuera en menos de dos horas. Tenía que pensar que ropa llevarse, dependiendo del tiempo que hiciera allí donde fueran, necesitaba mil cosas para el baño, que todas las baterías estuvieran cargadas, los zapatos limpios, tenía que decidir que libro se llevaría para leer durante el vuelo y otro de reserva por si terminaba el primero. Las pastillas y todos los posibles medicamentos eran fundamentales, por no hablar del chubasquero y/o paraguas y…

“Jen, nos vamos un fin de semana y estás preparando dos maletas.” Dijo Jared asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.  
“Necesito llevar todo lo necesario.”

Jared entró en el dormitorio y se sentó en la cama, echándole un vistazo a lo que su amigo estaba metiendo en la bolsa. Sonrió y miró de refilón a Jensen.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“¿De verdad te vas a llevar todo esto?” Cogió una revista de sudokus y dos libros. “Vamos a Disneyland, tío, no se lo que tendrás pensando hacer allí, pero vas conmigo y lo siento mucho, amigo, pero no te voy a dejar alejarte mucho de mi. Nos vamos a montar en todo lo que pueda hacer que saquemos las tripas por la boca y quiero ver todas las cabalgatas todos los días.” Jensen estaba a punto de protestar, pero Jared siguió hablando. “Por si no te has dado cuenta vamos con tres parejas de tortolitos, que no creo que nos hagan mucho caso allí, por no hablar de que Jeff y James llevan un niño. Así que, lo siento Jen, pero eres mi única esperanza de pasar un buen fin de semana.”

Como si sus amigos no hubieran pensado ya en eso. Claro que iban todo parejas; lo habían hablado durante varios días, donde podían juntar a Jensen y Jared, dejarlos solos y esperar que acabaran por darse cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Llevarlos a una ciudad no era una buena idea, habiá muchos sitios en los que entretenerse y alguno de los dos podía decidir irse por su cuenta. Pero en Disneyland, ninguno de los dos tendría escapatoria o lo que era más exacto, Jensen no tendría ninguna escapatoria, Misha lo sabía bien. Por mucho que Jared quisiera aparentar ser un tipo duro, al que solo le importaba saber cuanto tíos se tiraba cada noche. la realidad era muy distinta y por lo poco que conocía a Jensen, estaba más que seguro que al rubio le iba a encantar el verdadero Jared.

“Muy bien,” Dijo Jensen lanzando un intenso suspiro. “echa un vistazo en mi bolsa y quita lo que no creas necesario, pero espero que me diviertas todo el fin semana y no me dejes solo para ligarte al primer tipo que te parezca que está bueno.”

\- O –

Tras registrarse en el hotel y dejar las bolsas sin tan siquiera abrirlas, Jared los convenció a todos de marcharse directamente a la aventura. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien como había ocurrido pero al entrar en su habitación, porque obviamente eran todo habitaciones dobles y ellos eran los únicos que no iban a pareja, se dieron cuenta que, por un error a la hora de pedirlas, tenían una cama de matrimonio, muy grande eso si, pero matrimonio al fin y al cabo.

“Si os es imposible compartir cama como dos hombres adultos, podemos cambiarla.” Dijo Chris mirando a Jensen. 

No la cambiaron por supuesto, Chris tenía razón, eran dos hombres adultos y podían compartir la misma cama sin sentir nada raro. Jensen no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero no dijo nada, Jared tampoco, pero no iba a decir en voz alta que no quería dormir con Jensen, hubiera quedado realmente mal.

Todos sus amigos se sintieron muy felices de que Jared no preguntara por Brooke cuando zanjaron el tema con un escueto, “Se lo preguntamos, pero dijo que no podía venir, que tenía estudiar o algo así.” De Misha, que ocultaba la realidad.

“Nos vamos de fin de semana, Jared y Jensen vienen con nosotros.” Le dijo al muchacho el domingo por la tarde Misha, cuando se lo encontró por pura casualidad en la calle. 

“Jared no me ha dicho nada.”

“Si bueno es que es una sorpresa que les damos los amigos.”

“Ah.” El muchacho bajó la cabeza decepcionado, aunque la decepción tan solo le duró un momento. “¿Todavía puedo ir? Seguro que Jay me echa de menos todo el fin semana.”

“Uy, lo siento pero solo tenemos sitio en los coches para los que estamos, vamos a llevar un montón de cosas y con el carro de Jimmy y todas las cosas de bebé, creo que no hay sitio para uno más, lo siento.”

Cinco minutos después había conseguido quitárselo de encima y el viaje para las cuatro parejas estaba preparado.

Tras una hora en el parque, Jensen se dio cuenta que Jared parecía otro. Aquel chico que se emocionaba haciendo fotos a todos los escaparates de las tiendas o persiguiendo al personal disfrazado para hacerse fotos con ellos, poco tenía que ver con el tío que buscaba un nuevo ligue cada noche. sin duda, esta versión le gustaba más.

“Jen, mira, ven tengo algo para ti.” Le llamó Jared desde el interior de una pastelería. 

Jared era un adicto al chocolate y a las chucherías en general, por eso, cada vez que pasaban por la puerta de una tienda de caramelos, entraba como un niño, riéndose y haciendo el tonto a cada segundo. Jensen lo miraba sonriente y sinceramente se había olvidado por completo del terrible fin de semana que acababa de pasar. Era la habilidad de Jared, hacerle olvidar todo lo malo y arrancarle siempre una sonrisa.

“Para ti.” Le dijo poniendo delante de él una enorme bola de algodón de caramelo que casi tapaba todo el rostro del castaño. “Espero que te guste, yo no puedo ir a una feria o un parque de atracciones sin comprar. Dime que te gusta por favor si no me tendré que comer el tuyo y el mío y te puedo asegurar que me pongo bastante insoportable cuando el azúcar me altera.”

“¿Más insoportable todavía? Vaya yo creía que de normal ya eras bastante insoportable.” Jared le lanzó una mirada asesina en respuesta y se marchó por en medio de la tienda como si realmente estuviera ofendido. “Vale, lo siento.” Jensen caminó tras él, suspirando, de repente Jared se había convertido en un niño de cinco años. “No debería haber dicho eso, solo pensaba que te gustaban ese tipo de bromas.”

Jared se dio la vuelta. “Muy bien, te perdono si te pones esto.”

Jensen se lo podía creer, aquello no podía ser cierto, pero cuando volvió a mirar lo que su amigo llevaba en la mano, siguió viendo lo mismo. Unas orejas de Stitch, Jared quería que se pusiera unas orejas de Stitch.

“Recuerdas que tengo casi treinta años ¿verdad?”

“Y tu recuerdas que estamos en Disneyland y que nadie te va a mirar raro por llevarlas ¿verdad?”

Jensen se preguntó en ese momento si su amigo tenía algún tipo de extraño poder de convicción que le hacía imposible negarle nada o más bien se trataba de algo que le ocurría a si mismo, que realmente le impedía negarle nada. suspiró de nuevo, lo fulminó con la mirada, como si realmente le doliera mucho hacer eso, cuando realmente solo estar con Jared era suficiente para sentirse bien y se puso las orejas de Stitch, para luego coger el algodón dulce que le volvió a ofrecer Jared.

“Perfecto, ahora solo queda una cosa.”

Con un movimiento realmente rápido, Jared sacó su cámara y lanzó una ráfaga de fotos.

“Serás cabrón.”

“Y ahora a subirlas facebook.”

“No, Jared, ni se te ocurra hacer eso.” Protestó Jensen, levantando la voz más de lo que pensaba. Todos en la tienda los miraron, algunos sonrieron y una pareja de chicas dijo, tan cerca de Jensen que pudo escucharlo sin problemas que hacían una pareja encantadora. “Son tan monos, ¿Por qué todos los chicos guapos y simpáticos tienen que ser gays y encima tener novio?”

Jensen las miró, queriá decirles que Jared no era su novio, aunque no le importaría, que no estaban juntos como ellas creían, aunque no le importaría lo más mínimo que le diera un beso en mitad de la tienda. Pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo Jared aprovechó esos segundos de distracción para pagar, salir corriendo y desde el otro lado del escaparate mostrarle a Jensen su móvil desde el que acababa de subir la foto a facebook. 

“Ya verás cuantos comentarios tienes cuando volvamos a casa el lunes.”

“Jared, te voy a matar, así que ya puedes correr muy lejos, porque cuando te ponga las manos encima,” le besarái, le arrancaría la ropa y le haría el amor en su enorme cama de matrimonio del hotel, porque lo volvía loco, pero por supuesto no fue eso lo que dijo. “¡Te voy a matar!”

Jared echó a correr por la calle llena de gente y Jensen lo persiguió, sin darse cuenta que todavía llevaba puestas las orejas de Stitch que Jared le había regalado; los dos riéndose, los dos felices, mientras sus amigos los miraban orgullosos de haber sembrado una semilla perfecta.


	16. Chapter 16

Jared arrastró a Jensen a la fila de la atracción. “¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres montarte la tercera vez?” Preguntó el rubio con un suspiro resignado.

“Vamos será divertido.”

Jared tiró de él cuando la fila continuó avanzando.

“Divertido fue la primera vez; la segunda, bueno, querías ver los efectos de luz y sonido. ¿Pero la tercera? Es la tercera vez seguida que quieres montarte en la misma atracción.”

“Claro.” Jared lo miró como un niño en el día de navidad, abriendo los regalos. “Vamos Jensen, estoy en Disneyland pasando el mejor fin de semana de mi vida contigo y no quiero perderme nada.”

Jensen lo miró y sonrió. Entre las cosas que había aprendido sobre Jared desde que lo conocía, era que no había forma humana de negar nada a esa sonrisa infantil, que tan poco tenía que ver con la imagen que todo el mundo tenía del castaño.

“Bueno, pero esta y vale, que tengo hambre. Por cierto, ha dicho que estás pasando el mejor fin de semana de tu vida conmigo. ¿Es porque estás conmigo o porque es Disneyland?” Dijo Jensen mordiéndose el labio de forma coqueta.

“Un poco de todo.” Jensen se ruborizó pero no llegó a decir nada, porque la cola estaba avanzando rápidamente y de nuevo, Jared le cogió de la mano, la apretó y tiró de él.

Misha, Matt y los demás, los observaban desde la heladería que estaba enfrente. Misha y Matt brindaron al ver a Jensen riendo, mientras Jared lo llevaba de vuelta a la atracción. “Una noche.” Dijo Misha sin mirar a los demás.

“¿Una noche y qué?” Preguntó Matt, hablando por todos.

“Una noche para que se besen, cuando volvamos, Jared ha roto con Brook.”

“Sois malos, Brook no es un mal chico y le vais a romper el corazón.” Protestó James, pero todos se lo quedaron mirando, como si hubiera dicho una enorme tontería. “Bueno, tal vez es un poco cargante y a lo mejor no es el hombre perfecto para Jared, pero aún así, es su novio, no deberíamos meternos en medio.”

“No nos estamos metiendo en medio, cariño.” Jeffrey rodeó el cuerpo de su joven marido con fuerza y le dio un beso. “Se trata de hacer las cosas bien, conozco a Jensen y nunca se atreverá a dar un paso mientras crea que se está metiendo en medio de una relación.”

“Digamos que Jensen es demasiado bien y necesita un pequeño empujón para darse cuenta que tiene delante al hombre prefecto.” Aclaró Chris bebiendo un largo trago de su cerveza.”

“Y nosotros conocemos a Jared.” Continuó Misha. “Es un gran chico pero a veces pienso que está ciego cuando se trata de los sentimientos.” Matt lo miró, sabía que Misha había estado enamorado de su mejor amigo y aunque sabía que ahora ya no tenía nada de lo que preoucparse, siempre tenía la duda sobre si Misha había terminado olvidándose de él, como algo más que un buen amigo. “Cuando le gusta alguien, no se da cuenta, puede tener delante al hombre de su vida y no verlo. Tranquilo tigre, a mi siempre me ha visto como su mejor amigo. Yo fui el ciego cuando creí que conseguiría algo con él.” Terminó su exposición con un largo y profundo beso a Matt. “Nada cambiaría lo que siento por ti.”

“Pues yo digo, conociendo a Jensen.” Dijo Jeffrey apartando la atención de la pareja. “Que necesita por lo menos una semana para darse cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí.”

“Dos días.”

Jeffrey se volvió hacia su marido. “Pero si no conoces as Jensen.”

“No hace falta, míralos. Parecen dos adolescentes. Cuando volvamos a casa habrá pasado algo.”

“Muy bien señores, parece que las apuestas están echadas. Ahora solo nos queda esperar.

*

Media hora más tarde, una docena de loopings y unos cuantos gritos desenfrenados, Jensen y Jared bajaban de la atracción. Después de tres veces ahí arriba, quedando cabeza abajo, con el estómago en la boca y la garganta a punto de estallar por tanto grito, Jensen salió por la puerta de la atracción tambaleándose. Jared salió tras él riéndose y lo sostuvo al ver que su cuerpo se vencía para un lado.

“Cualquiera que te vea ahora diría que has bebido más de la cuenta.”

“Muy gracioso.” Sin darse cuenta, Jensen rodeó la cintura de su amigo para mantener el equilibrio. “Entonces diré que me has emborrachado tu, que es tu culpa.”

Jared se echó a reír, apretando el cuerpo de Jensen todavía más contra él. “¿Mi culpa? No te he obligado a montarte.”

El rubio pudo sentir el cálido aliento sobre su rostro, levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, pero tal vez fuera un movimiento demasiado rápido, o mirar a las altura en las que estaban los ojos de Jared le diera vértigo o simplemente tenía el estómago revuelto por dar tantas vueltas, pero sintió que la calle empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor y cuando quiso darse cuenta, perdió el equilibrio.

“Wow, tranquilo vaquero.” Jared apoyó la frente sobre la de Jensen y se perdió en la inmensidad de aquellos ojos verdes. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba acariciando su mejilla. “¿Quieres que nos sentemos un rato?”

“Yo…” Jensen se preguntó cuando había perdido la facultad de hablar y también se preguntó si tenía algo que ver tener las manos de Jared rodeando su cintura y apretando su cuerpo, marcando los dedos sobre sus caderas. “Creo que necesito comer algo para asentar el estómago.”

“Te invito a lo que quieras. ¿Qué te apetece comer?”

“Tu boca.” Jensen se golpeó mentalmente por pensar eso, lo que pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. “Cualquier cosa estará bien.”

“Si, contigo cualquier cosa está bien.” Susurró Jared, mientras deslizaba su mano por la espalda de su amigo.

El silencio se adueñó de la situación, se miraron, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció. Si una bomba hubiera caído a su lado, ni se hubieran enterado. Jared deslizó su pulgar por el labio de su amigo y lo vio sonrojarse hasta que su rostro se convirtió en un lienzo completamente rojo.

“¿Qué… que haces?”

“Llevabas algo.”

“Ah, claro, algo.” Definitivamente, había perdido su facultad para hablar y mucho menos para pensar con lógica; porque todo lo que pasaba en ese momento por la mente de Jensen, eran las ganas que tenía de que Jared se apoderara de sus labios y lo dejara sin aliento allí mismo. “Jay…”

“¿Si?”

“Yo…” Jensen levantó una mano, tenía que tocarle, asegurarse que Jared estaba realmente ahí y que lo que él sentía no era solo cosa suya. “deseo tanto…”

“¡Eh chicos!” Los dos muchachos se separaron rápidamente, como si una corriente eléctrica los hubiera apartado del otro. Sin embargo, igual de colorados que antes, los dos se volvieron hacia sus amigos. Misha los estaba mirando, con una sonrisa muy sospechosa. “Si volvéis al mundo real de una vez, nos gustaría ir a comer algo.”

\- O –

Tras aquel extraño momento, Jensen y Jared hicieron un gran esfuerzo por no estar solos en ningún instante. Ambos lo habían sentido, pero les daba miedo hablar de ello o incluso reconocerlo. Había sido tan fuerte, tan intenso, una sola mirada y el universo se había detenido a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, de alguna forma que no conseguían comprender, sus amigos se empeñaban en desaparecer y dejarlos solos. Primero fue después de comer, cuando se marcharon con la cabalgata, luego Jared se metió en una tienda de chucherías y le dijeron a Jensen que se quedara con él, que se iban a… ni siquiera recordaba donde le había dicho Jeffrey que se iban. Al final los dejaron otra vez solos al salir del cine 3D, porque James quería comprarle un peluche al pequeño Jimmy.

“¿Por qué no le cogéis algo vosotros?” Preguntó el muchacho sonriente.

“Exacto, todavía no le has hecho un regalo como dios manda a tu sobrino y ahora que vivis juntos, en la misma casa quiero decir, tu también eres parte de a familia.”

Como por arte de magia, Jensen y Jared se encontraron solos en una tienda llena de peluches, con niños correteando a su alrededor, mientras sus amigos se iban a ver el espectáculo del Oeste en la taberna.

Jensen recorrió la tienda buscando el muñeco perfecto para el niño, mientras Jared desapareció en la tienda de chocolate de al lado. Supuestamente quería comprarle algún dulce al niño. “Se derretirá antes de llegar a casa.”

“Pues si se derrite me lo comeré yo.” Ya estaba la misma sonrisa y como consecuencia, Jensen no consiguió decir nada más.

Entones lo vio, delante de él, un enorme peluche de Stitch vestido de pirata, con un parche e en el ojo y sonrió. Un niño se acercaba, iba a cogerlo y era el único que quedaba en la estantería. Así que lo cogió, junto con otro de Simba, igual de grande y fue hacia la caja. El niño se lo quedó mirando con cara de muy pocos amigos, pero daba igual, ese muñeco era suyo.

Jared le estaba esperando en la puerta con un cargamento bastante importante. Le enseñó la bolsa, aunque Jensen tan solo podía fijar la vista en los carrillos llenos de chocolate de su amigo, que le recordaban a un hámster. Sonrió, sabía que estaba sonriendo como un adolescente enamorado… y no porque estuviera totalmente enamorado de su amigo. Levantó una de las enormes bolsas que había sacado de la tienda y se la puso en el pecho a Jared.

“¿Y esto?”

“No preguntes y ábrelo.”

“¿Es para mi? ¿y que pasa con el regalo para Jimmy?” Jensen levantó la otra bolsa. “¿Esté es para mi?”

“Si, vamos ábrelo.” Dijo Jensen expectante.

Jared sacó el paquete de la bolsa y lo abrió casi con desesperación, si había algo que realmente le gustaba, era recibir regalos sorpresa e inesperado. Empezó a reírse a carcajadas cuando vio el muñeco y como si de un niño se tratara, empezó a tontear con él y jugar.

“Gracias por comprarme Jen.” Dijo con la voz de Stitch y cuando quiso darse cuenta había hecho que el muñeco besara a su amigo en la mejilla. “Me encanta, Jen. ¿Cómo sabías que Stitch es mi personaje Disney favorito?”

Sorprendido todavía por el beso, aunque hubiera sido de un muñeco, Jensen negó con la cabeza. “No lo sabía, pero también es mi personaje favorito.”

“¿Y ahora que hago yo? No te he comprado nada, te he obligado a montarte tres veces en el Huracán Inferno y tu me haces este regalo. A este paso voy a quedar como el peor amigo posible.” Se quedó un momento cayado, mirando a su alrededor, los ojos abiertos de par en par buscando algo, mientras Jensen esperaba expectante. “Vamos, te invito a cenar.”

Igual que había hecho antes, Jared cogió la mano de Jensen y tiró de él, solo que ahroa nos e dio cuenta o no quiso hacerlo que su amigo cerraba los dedos alrededor de los suyos y lo seguía sonriente e ilusionado.

\- O –

“¿Ha sido mi impresión o hemos cenado en un restaurante de lo más romántico?” Preguntó Jensen haciéndose el inocente al salir del restaurante.

“Era el Bella notte de la dama y el vagabundo. ¿Cómo no quieres que sea romántico?”

“Ah claro y me has llevado a un restaurante romántico en el que solo había parejitas porque…” Jensen no estaba seguro si iba a arrepentirse de haber dicho eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Sin embargo, el sonido de los primero fuegos artificiales explotando en el cielo, evitó escuchar la respuesta. Una vez más, Jared le cogió de la mano y Jensen se preguntó si lo había cogido como una costumbre, una de la que no iba a quejarse por otra parte. Lo llevó hasta un puente, al mirar a su alrededor, Jensen se dio cuenta que estaban encima de un hermoso lago, pequeñas luciérnagas aritificiales los rodeaban y una música sacada de la mejor película de Disney lo envolvía todo, mientras sobre sus cabezas iban explotando los fuegos artificiales. Se apoyó en la barandilla del puente y un momento más tarde notó el cuerpo de Jared tras él, vio sus manos apoyadas sobre la misma barandilla, junto a las suyas, tan cerca que apenas tenía movimiento alguno. 

Jared miró a su amigo. Lo tenía tan cerca, todo su cuerpo pegado a él, su perfecta anatomía, su calidez, todo en Jensen era maravilloso y lo único en lo que podía pensar Jared era en el sabor de sus besos, los gruesos y apetitosos labios de Jensen contra los suyos, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. “Dios…” llevaba todo el fin de semana haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, por pensar que tenía novio, que realmente sentía algo por él, algo mucho más intenso de lo que sentía por Jensen. Pero a esas alturas, no había forma de llevar la contraria a sus más intensos sentimientos.

Jensen estaba tan a gusto que no se dio cuenta que los fuegos terminaban ni de que Jared se acercaba a su oído. “Nos vamos al hotel.” Le susurró el castaño, provocando un intenso suspiro en él y un estremecimiento de todo su cuerpo.

“¿Qué? ¿Al hotel? ¿Tu y yo solos?” Jared no contestó se quedó ahí tan cerca de él que podía escuchar su respiración junto a su oído. “¿Jay?” Dijo Jensen dándose la vuelta. 

Los últimos fuegos artificiales rompieron en el cielo, iluminándolo todo con decenas de colores. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontró con los labios de Jared sobre los suyos, sus manos rodeando su cintura y sus propias manos entrelazadas en su cabello, mientras permitía que la lengua de su amigo penetrara en su boca. Suspiró, gimió y apretó su cuerpo todavía más contra Jared. Sintió que lo aplastaba contra la barandilla, pero le gustaba sentirse aplastado por el cuerpo de su gigante. Jared metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero y apretó, provocando un gemido mucho más intenso.

“¿Qué me dices?” Le susurró Jared al oído, mientras le besaba el cuello. “¿Quieres que nos vayamos al hotel?”

La respuesta de Jensen fue un nuevo gemido, porque intentar unir en su mente dos letras para formar una respuesta afirmativa, era, en ese momento en que su cerebro había entrado en bucle por culpa de la lengua y los labios de Jared, totalmente imposible.


	17. Chapter 17

Abrieron la habitación a trompicones, entre besos y manoseos, explorando el cuerpo del otro. Jensen sintió que quedaba apretado entre la pared y los brazos de su compañero de piso, con la boca de Jared saboreando su cuello y aquella abrasadora lengua recorriendo su piel. Sentía que le iba a dejar una marca allí por donde pasara. Intentó no gemir, todavía estaban en el pasillo del hotel y no quería ser el motivo por el algún niño preguntara a sus padres que estaban haciendo. Se mordió el labio, mientras apretaba con sus piernas el cuerpo de Jared, ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos, no iba a hacer nada para perderlo. Jared, lo rodeó con fuerza, metió las manos bajo la ropa de Jensen, necesitaba tocarlo, estar seguro que era él, su compañero de piso, el que estaba ahí, que sus labios besaban, el que suspiraba cada vez que le tocaba y el que estaba haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por ahogar un intenso gemido.

“Jay…” Suspiró Jensen en su oído. Aquello lo enloqueció todavía más, casi le hace tirar la llave de la habitación al suelo y con complicado que era abrir las puertas de hotel con las tarjetas magnéticas, con el cuerpo de Jensen delante y sus ansias por desnudarle apremiándole para que se diera prisa, casi tuvo que tirar la puerta abajo para poder entrar.

Cerraron la puerta de un portazo, seguro que todo el piso les había escuchado, pero habían llegado a un punto en que les daba igual, estaban demasiado excitados, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro ardiendo sobre él, sus bocas, sus manos, todo en sus cuerpos los había convertido en uno solo.

Jared apretó a el cuerpo de Jensen contra la pared y se echó a reír cuando escucharon a una mujer en la habitación de al lado, preguntando que era todo ese escándalo. Apretó los labios contra el cuello de Jensen y le mordió ligeramente, consiguiendo el tan anhelado gemido. Se lo quedó mirando, acarició su mejilla y los dos sonrieron.

“Hola.”

“Creía que ya habíamos pasado del momento de los saludos.” Susurró Jensen, con la respiración entrecortada.

“Es que hasta hora no te conocía de verdad. No me había dado cuenta que tenía al primer hombre del que iba a enamorarme.”

“¿Enamorarte?”

La respuesta de Jared llegó en un rápido movimiento para coger a Jensen en vilo, besarle apasionadamente hasta dejarle completamente sin respiración y tumbarlo lentamente sobre la cama. Se sentó sobre su vientre, no lo iba a dejar escapar, no ahora que lo había encontrado. Se quitó la camiseta y Jensen no pudo separar sus ojos de aquel pecho perfectamente musculado. Se mordió el labio y rozó con la yema de los dedos los pezones. Los rodeó lentamente y se incorporó para comenzar a mordisquearlos.

Tal vez fuera la primera vez que Jared se enamoraba verdaderamente, pero para Jensen era la primera vez que estaba tan excitado, nadie en toda su vida le había hecho sentir así, ninguna mujer, ni siquiera Danneel. Sin duda Jared era único en su especie.

El castaño tumbó lentamente a su compañero en la cama y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Aquello iba rápido, muy rápido para lo que Jensen estaba acostumbrado, pero le encantaba sentirse libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

“Jen, te juro que por mucho sexo que he tenido, nunca he tenido tantas ganas de sentir este momento con nadie. Ni siquiera con Brooke.”

“Brooke.” Jared se lo quedó mirando sin saber de que estaba hablando. “Tienes novio Jay, Brooke está esperándote en casa porque es tu novio.”

“Jen, por favor no me hagas esto, no ahora.” 

El castaño intentó volver a besar a Jensen, no quería escuchar el nombre de ese muchacho que se había metido en su vida por una tontería y que durante mucho tiempo se había interpuesto entre él y la relación que deseaba tener con Jensen. Sin embargo, Jensen se lo impidió, con un dedo sobre sus labios, negando con la cabeza, con esos ojos de cachorrillo, que Jared tantas veces usaba para que su madre no le regañara cuando hacía alguna trastada.

“¿Lo estás diciendo de verdad?” Protestó Jared.

“Por si no te acuerdas, mi novia me puso los cuernos y me echó de mi propia casa después de encontrarla en la cama con otra tía. ¿No crees que esto parece bastante a esa situación?” Jared se echó a un lado de la cama suspirando. “Lo siento, estoy deseando acostarme conmigo, te juro que estoy deseando follar contigo; pero no así, no mientras tenga en la mente la idea de que vamos a hacer daño a Brooke cuando se entere de esto.”

“Jen, eres increíble.”

Jensen se apoyó sobre su brazo y le dio un casto beso en los labios a Jared, que poco a poco se fue transformando en algo mucho más intenso, con Jared rodeándole con los dos brazos y apretándole contra él.

“De verdad, eres increíble. Como sigas así, no se si voy a poder contenerme.”

“Jay lo siento mucho, pero no puedo.”

“No si lo digo en serio, eres increíble. Estás apunto de tener sexo conmigo y estás pensando en no hacer daño a mi novio.” Le revolvió el cabello y tiró de él para que se tumbara a su lado. “Supongo que al menos podremos dormir juntos. ¿No?”

Jensen asintió con la sonrisa más inocente posible, mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero. Jared lo miró y le besó la cabeza con cariño. Tenía todos los tíos del mundo para enamorarse y se iba colar por el que mayor integridad tenía. Jensen tenía muchos atributos, aunque él mismo no parecía verlos todos; era guapo, el tío más guapo que Jared había visto nunca, jamás había visto unos ojos más intensos y esos labios… podría pasarse toda la vida besándolos. Desde que lo conocía, Jensen se había convertido en su prototipo del hombre perfecto, aunque claro está, no lo diría en voz alta. Después de todo, Jared tenía una reputación que mantener. 

Y ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos, a punto de quedarse dormido, casi podía escucharlo ronronear como un gatito y eso le hacía sonreír de la forma más estúpida que lo hubiera hecho nunca. Si Misha le viera, le haría una foto y la colgaría en Facebook con el título. “Jared está enamorado”, incluyendo alguna musiquilla infantil.

“Estoy deseando hacer el amor contigo, Jay.” 

¿Hacer el amor? Jensen había dicho hacer el amor. No había escuchado a un solo tío en su vida decir eso y por muy cursi que sonara, cuando salía de los labios de Jensen, cualquier frase sonaba totalmente perfecta.

“Cuando volvamos hablaré con Brooke y le diré que lo nuestro no va bien y que es hora de que cada uno tome su camino.”

“Espero que no le siente mal.” Jensen se apretó más contra Jared, recordar que no hacía mucho tiempo, él mismo había sido el tío al que le habían dicho algo así, le hacía sentir mal. 

“¿Qué tal si dormimos tranquilamente esta noche, evitamos que mañana todos los demás se enteren de lo que ha estado a punto de pasar y pasará entre nosotros y cuando lleguemos a casa vemos como se lo decimos a Brooke.”

Jensen contestó con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los latidos del corazón de Jared. Por una noche todo sería tranquilo y perfecto. Ya habría tiempo de sentirse fatal por lo sentimientos de Brooke al día siguiente.

\- O –

No hubo más que verlos bajar de la habitación para que todos supieran que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Los habían perdido de vista a la hora de cenar y ya no los habían vuelto a ver. Habían hecho nuevas a puesta sobre lo que había ocurrido y parecía que Chris había ganado.

“Esos dos han tenido sexo.”

“No tienen cara de haber follado.” Respondió Matt, pero creo que ha habido mucho contacto íntimo.

“Muchos besos, es lo que más le gusta a Jensen.”T todos miraron a Steve, sobretodo Chris, que lo fulminó con la mirada. “No lo digo por experiencia personal, sino por lo que me ha contado otras veces. Aunque siempre fueron con mujeres claro.

“Pues Jared es más de ir al grano, sin preámbulos de besos ni rollos románticos. Y yo tampoco lo digo por experiencia personal; también me lo ha contado.” Dijo Misha levantando el dedo índice.

“Mira que sois cotillas, todos vosotros.” Dijo Jeff riéndose.

“Si, pero tu también has apostado cuanto tardarán en tener algo.” Contestó James rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. “Y por lo poco que los conozco, creo que uno de vosotros ya ha ganado esa apuesta. Siempre y cuando no tuviera que conllevar sexo, porque esos dos no se han acostado todavía.”

Cuando Jensen y Jared llegaron a su altura con las maletas, todos guardaron silencio automáticamente, pero ninguno dejó de mirarlo.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué nos hemos perdido?” Preguntó Jared sonriente.

“El tema sería más bien, que nos hemos perdido nosotros.”

“¿Qué?”

“Vamos Jen, nos la das con queso, desde que Danneel te dejó tirado no habías vuelto a sonreír de esa forma. Entre vosotros ha pasado algo. ¿Ya has llamado a Brooke para decirle que lo vuestro he terminado.”

“Mira que eres bruto.” Steve le dio una colleja a su novio. “Lo que el listo de Chris quiere saber es si ya os habéis dado cuenta que estáis colados el uno por el otro. Porque sinceramente, era algo tan obvio como que el cielo es azul.”

“¿Tanto se nos nota?”

“¡Jen! ¿Y eso que dijimos de que no se enteraran?”

Jensen se puso colorado y se mordió el labio antes de echarse a reír. “Lo siento, supongo que conocías todavía.” Suspiró y volvió a reír más nervioso todavía. “Me cuesta guardar secretos y cuando estoy colado por alguien, soy como un libro abierto para mis amigos.”

“¿Colado significa enamorado?”

“¡Jay! Protestó Jensen dándole un codazo.

“Bueno da igual, lo importante es que os habéis dado cuenta. Así que hemos cumplido nuestro cometido.”

Sin darles tiempo a decir nada al respecto, Misha cogió de la mano a Matt y se dirigió a la parada de autobuses que los llevarían al aeropuerto. Los dos muchachos se quedaron ahí, mirando a sus amigos marcharse. No se lo podían creer, todo aquel fin de semana había sido preparado para ellos, para que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Se miraron completamente atónitos.

“¿Lo has visto verdad?” Preguntó Jensen.

“¿Qué nos hemos convertido en sus conejillos de indias y que se lo han pasado realmente bien a nuestra costa estos días? Si, pero bueno, supongo que después de todo tenían razón, había algo que nosotros no veíamos.” Terminó diciendo Jared, para luego darle un beso a su compañero, en los labios. “Vamos a casa.”

\- O –

“¿Cómo que hemos terminado? ¿Me estás dejando?” Gritó Brooke, seguro que le había escuchado ya todo el vecindario. “No puedes dejarme Jay, dijiste que me querías, que estaríamos siempre juntos.”

“Eh, eh, un momento.” Jared se puso en pie y trató de calmar al muchacho que no hacía ma´s que dar vueltas por la habitación. “Yo nunca dije tal cosa, sobretodo porque tu y yo nos lo hemos pasado bien, pero no quería llegar a ningún sitio.”

“¿Cómo? ¿Estuviste jugando conmigo todo este tiempo? Yo te quiero Jared, desde el primer momento en que te vi y cuando nos acostamos por primera vez…” Jensen deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no dijera que era virgen. “Fue el momento más maravilloso de toda mi vida y ya no se va a volver a repetir.”

Cuando conoció al muchacho, Jared vio un jovencito muy atractivo, alguien con quien divertirse y pasárselo bien, temporalmente claro, porque después de todo, no era más que un niño. Ahora que lo escuchaba despotricar como si le acabara el mundo, se le fueron todas las dudas, Brooke era un niño y teniendo a Jensen esperándole, las pocas dudas que tenía, acababan de esfumarse.

“No puedes dejarme Jay, yo te quiero.” Brooke corrió hasta él y se aferró a su cuello como una lapa. “Por favor, Jay no puedo vivir sin ti.” Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi lo dejó sin aire y Jared tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por liberarse.

“Brooke, ya basta. Mira, lo que hubo entre nosotros…”

“¿Hubo? Ya hablas en pasado.”

Jensen sabía que aquello iba a ser duro, pero jamás se imaginaría esa escena. Jared le había pedido que se quedara, después de todo ahora formaba parte de su vida. no quería, no le gustaba hacer daño a Brooke, porque en cuanto Jared comenzara a contarle lo que ocurría, el muchacho ataría cabos y sabrían que él era parte del motivo, por no decir todo el motivo para que le dejara.

Pero lo que estaba viendo… Brooke estaba llorando, el muchacho se había derrumbado y le estaba rogando a Jared para que no lo abandonara. De repente, Brooke, se puso en pie de un salto y clavó su mirada en Jensen.

“Es por él ¿verdad? Me estás dejando por Jensen.”

Jared estaba a punto de contestar, cuando Brooke salió corriendo. Los dos se quedaron sin palabras. Jensen se sentó en el sofá y soltó un fuerte suspiro, pasándose la mano por la cara. “Ha sido intenso.”

“Y parece que no se lo ha tomado demasiado mal.” 

“Jay…”

“Lo siento, no espera que saliera así, no pensaba que Brooke…” No sabía que decir. Simplemente se sentó junto a Jensen y apoyó una mano sobre la nunca de su compañero. “¿Por donde íbamos? Ah, si, creo que me he enamorado de ti.”

\- O –

“¡Jay!” El sollozo de Jensen despertó al castaño. Lo buscó en la cama, pero no estaba. Se incorporó, tampoco estaba por ninguna parte de la habitación. “Jay, ven por favor… me duele mucho.”

Siguió la voz, salió de la habitación y volvió a escuchar un sollozo proveniente de las escaleras. Se encaminó y durante un segundo se quedó paralizado. Vio a Jensen, recostado de mala manera en medio de las escaleras, sujetándose con una mano la muñeca derecha y con una expresión de dolor como Jared no había visto nunca.

“Jen, ¿Qué ha pasado?”

“No… no lo se, me duele. Creo que me roto la muñeca y no puedo levantarme, me duelen las costillas.”


	18. Chapter 18

Aquella noche, fue la primera desde que compartían casa, en la que durmieron juntos, como algo más que amigos, aunque todavía no sabían como llamar a la relación que compartían. Jared acababa de romper con Brooke y no había sido la mejor circunstancia del mundo, así que tan solo se acurrucaron en la cama, Jensen dejó que Jared lo rodeara con sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza; sabía que era precisamente lo que necesitaba su compañero en ese momento.

Jensen no supo el momento en que se quedó dormido, Jared, así, eran más de las once y seguía despierto, mirando a su compañero, acariciándole el cabello, pensando que por fin estaba con el hombre que siempre había querido. Sonrió, Jared nunca se había planteado como sería tener novio; observarle mientras dormía, esperar a que se diera la vuelta y le mirara. Se sentía bastante estúpido por haberse vuelto tan… tan… ni siquiera sabía cual era la palabra adecuada para su comportamiento; pero la verdad era que estar con Jensen era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Cerró los ojos, se quedó dormido con la barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro de Jensen y las manos rodeando su cintura.  
Jensen se despertó de madrugada, tenía sed y hambre, se habían ido a la cama sin cenar y ahora estaba muerto de hambre. Le llevó unos segundos conseguir deshacerse de los brazos de Jared que casi lo estaban estrangulando; pero lo cierto era que le gustaba sentirse tan protegido por alguien que le apreciaba de verdad.

Se quedó un momento en la puerta mirando hacia la cama. Sonrió tontamente al ver el cuerpo desnudo y perfecto de Jared enroscado con las sábanas. Dormía tan plácidamente; aunque prefería verle sonreír y mirarle. Se prepararía un sándwich y un vaso de leche. Sin embargo, no llegó a bajar. A mitad camino, se resbaló, los pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y cayó en medio de las escaleras y se quedó ahí, sin poder respirar por el dolor en las costillas y la sensación ardiente y terrible que se había roto la muñeca. Las lágrimas llenaron su rostro en pocos segundos, mientras seguía incapaz de respirar. Intentó inhalar con fuerza y gritó el nombre de Jared.

El castaño se despertó de golpe al escuchar el grito; se incorporó y esperó, pensando que había estado soñando, pero el gemido de Jensen proveniente de las escaleras le hizo despertarse del todo y saltar de la cama. Corrió fuera del cuarto y buscó a su compañero, no lo vio, tan sólo escuchó su voz otra vez. Siguió el sonido y llegó a las escaleras.

“¡Jen! ¿Qué ha pasado?”

Bajó los escalones y llegó hasta Jensen. “No… no lo se, me duele. Creo que me roto la muñeca y no puedo levantarme, me duelen las costillas.”

“Vale, muy bien.” Jared miró la posición en la que había quedado, Jensen y se arrodilló junto a él. “¿Puedes moverte?” Jensen cerró los ojos y respiró todo lo profundamente que pudo, pero eso solo consiguió hacerse más daño.  
“Creo que no, me duele mucho.”

“Muy bien, voy a intentar…” Jared no sabía que hacer, buscó la mejor forma de poner en pie a Jensen sin hacerle daño, pero todo resultaba más doloroso todavía. Jensen protestó, se mordió el labio para no gritar y no asustar a Jared. “Lo siento mucho Jen.”  
“No pasa… no pasa nada, estoy bien.” Mentía muy mal y lo sabía, pero era lo único que podía hacer, hasta que el dolor volvió a apoderase de él. “Jay… joder, me duele mucho. No puedo respirar.”

Jared no lo pensó por más tiempo y cogió a Jensen en brazos, lo escuchó gemir y notó su mano sana rodear su cuello y enterrar el rostro contra su hombro. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y terminó de bajar las escaleras muy lentamente, para asegurarse que no hacía más daño. Lo dejó en el sofá y se arrodilló junto a él.

“Voy a poner el coche en marcha, vuelvo en un momento.” Dijo mirándole a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Jensen asintió, por más que lo intentó no consiguió pronunciar una sola palabra. “Eh, estás temblando.” 

Jensen miró sus propias manos, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que todo su cuerpo le temblaba como un flan. Jared le dio un nuevo beso y se levantó para encaminarse hacia el coche, no quería dejar a su novio solo por mucho tiempo.

Jensen miró a su alrededor, luchando por respirar, acurrucado en el sofá, dolorido, muerto de miedo porque alguien había intentando matarle y había tenido mucha suerte, porque podía haberse roto el cuello y Jared había encontrado su cadáver al día siguiente. No se podía, ni quería imaginar lo que hubiera ocurrido si Jared lo encontraba muerto por la mañana. Se estremeció por el pánico, pero eso le produjo un dolor todavía más fuerte en las costillas. Se miró la mano, la muñeca estaba inflamada y no podía moverla sin ver las estrellas. No había duda, la tenía rota.

Jared apareció de nuevo un momento más tarde. Estaba pálido casi tanto como él, seguramente aunque no quería expresarlo en voz alta, estaba muerto de miedo. Se volvió a arrodillar y le secó el sudor de la frente. “¿Cómo lo llevas?”

Jensen se encogió de hombros, no sabía que decir y tampoco estaba seguro de poder decir nada sin quedarse sin aire o hacerse daño. “Lo siento mucho.” Dijo por fin con un hilo de voz.

“¿A que viene eso?”

“Es nuestra,” Jensen cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, las costillas dolían mucho.

“Da igual, ya me lo dirás más tarde. Ahora nos vamos al hospital.”

“No puedo andar, me duele mucho.” Unas lágrimas se derramaron desde sus ojos y mojaron sus mejillas. Jared las atrapó y le acarició los labios.

“No he dicho que tengas que hablar. Vamos, puedo contigo, algo de bueno tiene que tener ser mucho más grande que mi novio.”

“¿Novio?” 

“Llámalo como quieras.” Antes de que Jensen pudiera decir nada, Jared lo tenía cogido en brazos y le dio un beso en los labios. “Pero esto es lo que hacen los novios.”

Al salir de la casa había un taxi en la puerta. “¿No decías…”

“No voy a conducir sabiendo que estás en el asiento de atrás pasándolo mal. He llamado a un taxi que nos llevará al hospital y nos esperara para volver a casa.”

“Te va a salir muy caro.” 

Jensen se acurrucó todo lo que pudo contra el cuerpo del castaño, contra más tiempo pasaba más sentía el dolor en las costillas y ahora que la muñeca se estaba enfriando, también dolía horrores.

“Merece la pena.”

Desde la esquina, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, Brooke miró la escena, preguntándose que era lo que había salido mal. Estaba convencido que Jensen caería por las escaleras y se mataría. En lugar de eso había conseguido convertir a Jared en su príncipe azul y le había salvado la vida. Cinco minutos más tarde y habría entrado en la casa, hubiera cogido una almohada y hubiera ahogado a Jensen. el resultado habría sido perfecto al día siguiente cuando Jared hubiera visto el espectáculo. “Cinco minutos, solo por cinco minutos.

*

Jared no consintió quedarse en la sala de espera. Con la excusa de que Jensen le necesitaba se quedó con él un urgencias, con la mano del rubio entre las suyas, acariciándole la frente, en al que también le había salido un pequeño moratón por la caída. Le habían dado a Jensen una primera dosis de calmantes para aliviarle todo el dolor y la medicina lo había dejado atontado, con los ojos siempre cerrados y respirando más tranquilo.

“Todo va a salir bien, ya verás como no ha sido más que un enorme susto.” Le susurró Jared al oído sin estar muy seguro si le estaba escuchando. “Un gran susto.” Repitió mirando a Jensen. hasta esa misma noche no se había dado cuenta lo importante que era su compañero de piso para él y lo difícil que sería vivir sin él si algo le ocurría. “Te quiero Jensen, ya no es algo que sienta o algo que imagine. No, ahora se que te quiero y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte marchar.”

“Señor Padalecki.” Dijo una joven doctora mientras se acercaba a ellos. No debía tener más de treinta años, Jared se preguntó si todavía estaría estudiando. “Vamos a llevarnos a Jensen para hacer una resonancia.” Jared se puso tenso, eso no sonaba nada bien. “No se preocupe solo queremos asegurarnos que el golpe en la cabeza no es más que eso, un simple golpe en la cabeza. Luego nos ocuparemos de su muñeca y las costillas fracturadas.”

Jared accedió a regañadientes a quedarse en la sala de espera, aunque no dejó de mirar el reloj cada cinco minutos. Se paso todo el rato haciendo llamadas, aunque no quería preocupar a sus amigos, necesitaba tener la mente distraída con algo.  
Consiguió que Jeffrey y James no fueran al hospital y se quedaran en el hotel con Jimmy. Misha estaba fuera por motivos de trabajo, pero no pudo evitar que Matt saliera volando al hospital. Conseguir que Chris y Steve no acudieran también, fue un hecho imposible.

“Estás mal de la cabeza si crees que os vamos a dejar solos.” Dijo Chris casi gritando desde el otro lado del teléfono. “¿Sabes si ha sido provocado? Si alguien le ha hecho daño a Jen, lo mataré yo mismo.”

Incluso le hizo gracia escuchar a Chris hablar así. Se dejó caer en la silla, miró de nuevo el reloj, habían pasado veinte minutos más y los médicos todavía no le habían dicho nada. ¿Y si al final le ocurría algo más grave? ¿Y si el golpe en la cabeza era en realidad un derrame? ¿Y si Jensen moría y no volvía a verle? Se estaba desesperando, cuando una mano sobre su hombro le hizo levantar la cabeza.

Matt, Chris y Steve estaban allí, en silencio, observándole, esperando que el muchacho dijera como estaban las cosas.

“¿Sabemos algo?” Preguntó Steve, mientras Matt y Chris se sentaban a cada uno de los lados de Jared.

“Hace un buen rato se lo han llevado ha hacer pruebas y a... no se, creo que iban a hacerle algo en la muñeca y… dios ha pasado mucho rato chicos y todavía no se nada. Me da miedo pensar en todo lo que puede haber ocurrido ahí dentro.”

“Eh, vamos tranquilo nene, Jenny es el tío más fuerte que he conocido nunca.” Dijo Chris en voz baja. “Es un poco torpe, todos sabemos eso.” Los demás rieron el comentario, Jared lo sabía bien, había estado a punto de matarlo un par de veces nada más conocerlo. “Pero es muy fuerte y no me cabe duda, que caer por las escaleras no va poder con él.”

“Espero que tengas razón. De verdad.” Suspiró Jared cubriendo su rostro con las dos manos otra vez.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato, mirando la puerta, como si esperaran el momento en que apareciera Jensen o algún médico para decirle algo. Habían pasado algo más de quince minutos, cuando la puerta corredera de la sala de espera se abrió ante ellos y entró una enfermera empujando la silla de ruedas de Jensen.

Jared se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia él. el rubio estaba pálido tal vez un poco más que la última vez que lo había visto, al dejarlo en urgencias, le habían inmovilizado la mano y tenía la otra mano sobre las costillas doloridas. En la frente, había una venda rodeando su frente. Sonrió al ver a Jared, con gesto doloroso y suspiró al sentir la mano de su amigo sobre su mejillla.

“¿Cómo estás?”

“He tenido noches mejores, pero no ha sido más que un gran susto, en unos pocos días estaré como nuevo.”

Jared miró a la enfermera , por mucho que Jensen intentara mentirle quería saber la verdad. La misma doctora de antes, entró en la sala y se acercó a ellos. 

“Vaya veo que tienes muchos amigos que se preocupan por ti, Jensen.” Dijo sonriente, eso debía ser bueno, dijo Jared para si, intentando convencerse para apartar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza. “Podéis estar tranquilos, Jensen es y también ha tenido un poco de suerte la verdad.”

“Pero se pondrá bien.”

“Jay…” Dijo Jensen extendiendo la mano para alcanzar la de su amigo. “Ya te he dicho que estaré bien.”

“Y tiene razón, pero serán algo más que unos pocos días. Tal vez en tres semanas.” Jared apretó la mano de Jensen, sin dejar de mirar a la doctora. “Tiene la muñeca rota, eso es lo que más nos preocupaba. Se la hemos inmovilizado y cuando quitemos la escayola, tendrá que venir a unas cuanta sesiones de rehabilitación.” Jensen protestó en voz baja, pero ninguno de sus amigos le hizo caso. “También se ha fracturado tres costillas, tal vez sea lo más doloroso estos días, cualquier movimiento le hará daño, así que le voy a recetar unas pastillas para cuando sea demasiado fuerte el dolor.”

“¿Y el golpe en la cabeza?”

“Jensen tiene la cabeza muy dura por lo que parece.” Dijo la chica más sonriente todavía. “Temíamos que hubiera alguna herida interna, pero después de hacerle unas cuantas pruebas hemos quitado toda posibilidad.”

“Entonces, ¿nos podemos ir a casa ya?”

“Si, pero por mucho que Jensen no quiera y ya me lo ha dicho un par de veces, necesita reposo, sus costillas y su cabeza necesitan descansar. Además, tendrá que tomar unas pastillas que lo mantendrán atontado buena parte del día.”

“Así que mucho descanso y pastillas.”

“Si, así de simple.”

“No es simple, no quiero quedarme en la cama todo el día.”

Jared se arrodilló de nuevo y tomó el rostro de su compañero entre las dos manos. “Supongo que antes no me has escuchado, pero te vuelvo a decir, que voy a cuidar de ti, aunque no quieras y que soy mucho más grande para obligarte a lo que yo quiera, quedarte en la cama, tomarte unas pastillas o si quiero, puedo hacer esto…”

Para sorpresa de sus amigos, que no se lo esperaban, pero no de la doctora, que ya se imaginaba el tipo de relación de Jensen y Jared, el castaño se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso tierno, dulce y sincero, un beso que le hizo olvidar a Jensen, lo poco que le gustaba la situación que iba vivir los próximos días.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Manual para entender a Jensen Ackles:

1\. Jensen es orgulloso, aunque no quiere demostrarlo, así, intentará no demostrar cuando se encuentra mal, cuando le duele algo o cuando simplemente te necesita as u lado.

2\. No le gusta tomar pastillas, odia tomar medicinas y hará todo lo posible por conseguir escaquearse de cualquier tipo de medicinas.

3\. Es inseguro, muy seguro de lo todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor y que tenga que ver con él. si le quieres díselo un millón de veces para que lo crea o de lo contrario estará preguntándote una y otra vez para saber que es lo que sientes por él y si se lo dices con un beso todavía mejor.

4\. No le preguntes si tiene sueño o si estsa agotado. Si tu crees que lo está, seguramente será así, pero preferirá no decirlo y dormirse en tu regazo. En esta circunstancia tendrás dos opciones, abrazarlo, darle un beso en la cabeza y observarlo dormir o bien, despertarle con cuidado y llevarle a la cama. Si estás enamorado de él, se recomienda la primera opción.

5\. Invítale a una buena cita, no está muy acostumbrado a que le mimen y desde luego no le hagas creer bajo ninguna circunstancia que puedes dejarle, eso le rompería el corazón. Tal vez no podamos recomponerlo otra vez.

6\. Cuídale. Un poco de cariño es más que suficiente para sentirse amado y querido. Te lo recompensará como su mejor sonrisa y lo verás en sus ojos brillantes cada vez que te mire.

7\. Amor. Es un tema algo peliagudo con alguien que no está seguro de poder volver a enamorarse, que teme hacerlo y que teme que le dejen una vez más. Está dispuesto a hacerlo, quiere enamorarse, aunque para verlo tendrás que luchar por él como no lo has hecho por nadie. 

8\. Protégelo, Jensen ha pasado por mucho, está débil, más de lo que cree y no solo hablamos físicamente. Te necesita, mucho más de lo que él piensa, pero no lo dirá, no pedirá ayuda; pero se está ahogando en el miedo.

9\. Y lo más importante de todo, cuando despierte por la mañana llévale el desayuno a la cama, siéntate a su lado y dale un beso de buenos días. (Esto último funcionará todos los días, ya tenga las costillas rotas o esté perfectamente sano)

*

Jared despertó de golpe. Había tenido el sueño más extraño de toda su vida. había leído en su mente un manual para comprender a Jensen. lo necesitaba, era cierto, porque su compañero no era una persona abierta y fácil de leer. Pero de ahí a tener en sus manos el manual de instrucciones de Jensen… lo miró, Jensen dormía pegado a él, abrazado con una mano a él, mientras mantenía la otra pegada a su cuerpo. Sonrió al verlo, de una forma que no había sentido nunca en su vida, tenía la necesidad de seguir las normas con las que había soñado y protegerle de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño.

Habían regresado ya hacía unas horas y aunque Jensen se había negado, había conseguido meterlo en la cama, que se tomara unos calmantes para el dolor y durmiera hasta la hora de la cena. Cinco minutos más tarde, Jensen estaba completamente dormido. Les acompañaron Matt y Chris y este se empeñó en quedarse y echar un ojo a los alrededor a ver si podía encontrar algo que les diera una pista sobre quien podía haber intentado matar a Jensen. Por supuesto no le dijeron nada al respecto, para no asustarlo todavía más. 

No encontró nada, más que un par de huellas y a falta de un buen equipo de CSI, eso no servía para nada. Sin más pruebas y sin saber si el agresor volvería, Chris decidió quedarse, llamó a Steve y le dijo donde estaba, luego hizo las debidas llamadas a Misha y Jeff y les contó como estaba todo. La policía les tomó declaración a Jensen y Jared, pero ninguno tenía una información realmente valiosa. Al menos los agentes fueron sinceros. Habrá que esperar a que el agresor vuelva a actuar. Sin ninguna duda, era buena idea que Chris se quedara con ellos.

Jared se fue a dormir o al menos lo intentó, porque en cuanto se recostó en la cama, no pudo quitar la mirada de Jensen, de sus heridas, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, el castaño se sentía culpable, tal vez aquel que le había hecho daño, deseaba en realidad hacerle daño a él y empezar por Jensen, parecía una buena forma de conseguirlo. No pudo dejar de prestar atención a su respiración, algo más acelerada de lo normal, seguramente estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla y acarició su mejilla para intentar tranquilizarle. A simple vista, pareció funcionar y se volvió a quedar dormido.

Jensen despertó y se quedó mirando a su compañero, sonrió y se abrazó más a él. “Estás aquí.” Dijo con un susurro.

“Claro, ¿Dónde iba a estar?” El rubio se encogió de hombros, con la misma sonrisa todavía en los labios. “¿Estás bien?” Jensen asintió, con un gesto más bien infantil cuando le sacó la lengua. “Creo que los calmantes te han hecho un efecto demasiado tranquilizador.”

“¿Jared, tu me quieres?” Lo dijo sin más, como si se tratara de la pregunta más lógica y normal posible.

“Jen…”

“Dímelo por favor, dime si me quieres porque me estoy enamorando de ti y no quiero que me vuelvan a romper el corazón.” Regla número siete del manual de Jensen Ackles, pensó Jared para si mismo. “Se que están hablando las pastillas, que jamás me atrevería a decirte algo así en cualquier otro momento y por eso lo hago ahora, porque seguramente cuando se me pase el efecto de las pastillas no me acordaré de nada de esto. ¿Me quieres?”

Jared se tumbó más en la cama y rodeó el cuerpo de su compañero asegurándose que no le hacía daño, lo apretó contra él, besó su frente, estaba algo más caliente de lo normal, tal vez tenía un poco d fiebre. Besó sus mejillas y bajó hasta su boca. Le besó lentamente, con cuidado, haciendo todo lo posible para que Jensen recordara siempre ese momento. Entrelazó sus piernas con las de su compañero y frotó su espalda con la mano hasta hacerle suspirar.

“Claro que t quiero, como nunca he querido a nadie, porque jamás me había enamorado.”

“¿Y como sabes ahora que te has enamorado de verdad?

“Porque lo siento dentro de mi, porque no puedo pasar un minuto sin estar a tu lado, sin besarte, sin cuidar de ti. No se lo que me has dado, Jensen, pero sea lo que sea es increíble y no puedo vivir sin ti.”

“¿De verdad?” Su voz infantil hizo sonreír a Jared.

“Si, te quiero.” Jared se quedó sorprendido de decir aquello, porque lo cierto era que no estaba muy acostumbrado a pronunciar palabras así en voz alta. Pero se sintió bien nada más decirlo y estaba seguro que Jensen también se sentía mejor. “¿Por qué no duermes un poco más? Tienes que descansar y ya verás como mañana te encuentras mucho mejor.”

Sin necesidad de replicar, Jensen se acomodó de nuevo, satisfecho por la respuesta de su novio y un momento más tarde, cerró los ojos y se volvió a dormir. Jared también durmió, algo le decía que los siguientes días iban a ser complicados y necesitaría todas las fuerzas.

*

Jensen despertó a la mañana siguiente atontado por la medicina que había tomado. Le quitaba el dolor, pero también sentía que apenas le permitía pensar en nada. estaba solo en la cama, sin duda Jared se había ido a trabajar y lo había dejado descansando, pero él también tenía que ir a trabajar.

Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo agotado y sin fuerzas no se lo permitió. Cayó de nuevo a la cama con un gemido doloroso, ni las pastillas podían evitar que aquello doliera como mil demonios. 

Como si tuviera un radar, Jared entró en el dormitorio en ese momento, todavía no se había arreglado, llevaba el pantalón de pijama y estaba completamente despeinado. “¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?” Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y le ayudaba a acomodarse de nuevo.

“Tengo que ir a trabajar.” Protestó Jensen.

“Si claro, pues ya me dirás tu a donde vas a ir con dos costillas rotas y la muñeca rota.” 

“Pero tengo que ir, ¿como si no te voy a pagar el alquiler de mi habitación este mes?”

Jared se echó a reír. Desde que había entrado a vivir a su casa, Jensen se había comprometido a pagarle todos los meses por su habitación, como si fuera su alquilado. Hasta el momento no había dejado de pagar ni una sola mensualidad y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ahora. Lo que no comprendía era la reacción de Jared, parecía que se estaba riendo de él

“¿Qué me he perdido?”

“¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó ayer cuando llegamos a casa verdad? Supongo que tenías bastante con mantenerte en pie por las pastillas.” Jared suspiró y se sentó en la cama, pasó una mano por el cabello de su compañero y sonrió de nuevo. “Mira donde estamos.”

Sin saber de lo que hablaba, Jensen le hizo caso y miró la habitación. al despertar, no había tenido dudas, estaba en su habitación, pero ahora que lo miraba bien, se dio cuenta que no era así. 

“Es tu habitación.”

“Nuestra habitación… si quieres claro.”

“¿Cómo que nuestra habitación? Dijo Jensen con voz nerviosa.

“Se que es un poco precipitado, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que has pasado, pero cuando llegamos ayer, me di cuenta que no quería dejarte solo ni un momento y durante la noche… me dio miedo que tuvieras pesadillas o que me buscaras. Chris me ayudó a traer tus cosas, las más necesarias por lo menos, ya iremos cogiendo el resto estos días. Espero que no te enfades, pero estabas medio dormido y con las pastillas.”

Con el movimiento más rápido que pudo hacer, por culpa del brazo y las costillas magulladas, Jensen se incorporó, tomó a Jared por la nuca y le acercó para que le diera un beso. “Me encanta, aunque tengo que reconocer que esta nueva situación me da miedo.” Dijo cuando sus labios se separaron. “Desde Danneel…”

“Yo no soy Danneel, jamás te dejaría tirado por otro y mucho menos te voy a echar de tu casa.” Jensen lo miró sorprendido al escuchar eso de “su casa”, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ningún lugar como su verdadero hogar y ahora que Jared lo decía, hacía días que se sentái cómodo en aquella casa. “¿Quieres que esta sea tu casa?”

Jensen asintió en silencio. “Así que ahora tu habitación es nuestra habitación.” Jared contestó también asintiendo, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. “¿Y puedo decorarla como yo quiera? Porque tengo guardados por ahí mis comics y las últimas figuras de acción que me compré antes de que Danneel me echara de casa. Y bueno también tengo por ahí un par de pelotas de baseball; me las firmaron en los partidos, pero no tenía donde colocarlas y como creía que estaba aquí de pasada, que al final me dirías que me fuera…”

Jared lo escuchó en silencio; sin poderse creer que una persona cambiara tanto en menos de un segundo. Jensen había pasado de ser un chico tímido y silencioso a contarle sobre si mismo lo que no le había dicho en todo el tiempo desde que se conocía. 

El rubio dejó de hablar automáticamente al darse cuenta que Jared también estaba en completo silencio. Quiso pensar que eran las pastillas las que le hacían hablar tanto y tan rápido y no los nervios por la nueva situación que se le planteaba delante. Pero no consiguió mentirse, estaba aterrado por volver a entrar en una relación y pensar que podía volver a salir tan mal parado como la vez anterior. Estaba muerto de miedo porque alguien le había tirado por las escaleras de casa y tal vez podrían volver a intentarlo. Demasiadas cosas habían cambiado en muy poco tiempo y no estaba seguro si estaba preparado para pasar por todo eso.

“¿Jen, va todo bien?” La mano de Jared sobre su hombro le sacó de sus pensamientos. “Yo también estoy asustado, nunca he tenido una relación de verdad, más allá de unos cuantos polvos y se si estoy preparado.”

Jensen suspiró. “ Entonces tenemos algo en común. Aunque yo ni siquiera he tenido un buen polvo con un tío.”

“Eso lo podemos solucionar… cuando estés bien claro. No quiero lastimarte.”

Jensen se ruborizó al escuchar eso, la sola idea de imaginarse cómo sería acostarse con Jared le ponía el corazón a mil por hora. Se puso colorado a más no poder, justo lo que el castaño necesitaba para saber que también Jensen estaba deseando acostarse por primera vez con él.

“Quiero que cuando nos acostemos sea inolvidable para ti. No es que no lo vaya a ser para mi porque me he acostado con otros hombres, pero será tu primera vez y… ¿has pensado si te gustaría…?”

“Jared tengo la muñeca y dos costillas rotas, me han tirado por las escaleras, alguien ha intentado matarme y estoy dopado por las pastillas para el dolor. No voy a hablar contigo ahora mismo sobre si quiero que me folles o prefiero follarte yo a ti. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso.”

Jared se tumbó en la cama, llevando consigo lentamente, el cuerpo de Jensen, que también se tumbó apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho; Jared pasó los brazos tras su cabeza y suspiró. “Si supongo que tienes razón, además, ¿recuerdas las fotos del fin semana?”

“¿Las del viaje?” 

“Aha.” Jensen lo observó con curiosidad, no sabía como lo hacía, pero Jared tenía la increíble capacidad para hacerle olvidar todos los problemas que hubiera a su alrededor, incluso el dolor por algunos huesos rotos. “¿No me digas que las has subido todas a facebook?”

“Los chicos las quería y así podrían copiárselas cuando volvieran a casa.”

“Jay dime que no subiste la de…”

“Si, Misha no se creía que hubieras gritado tanto cuando el ascensor cae.”

“¡Jay! ¿Y la de…”

“Lo siento.” La sonrisa de Jared se fue ampliando cada vez más, de la misma forma que lo hacía la sonrisa nerviosa de Jensen, recordando lo que se había convertido en el mejor fin de semana de toda su vida. “Siempre podemos volver y hacer unas fotos mas decentes. Aunque sinceramente creo que tu foto con Rapunzel no tiene precio, estabas encantador.” 

Jensen revolvió el pelo con la mano buena. “¿Y que me dices de tu foto con Remy? Esa rata se parecía mucho a ti, aunque creo que cocina mucho mejor que tu.”

“¡Eh! Se cocinar perfectamente.”

Jared se movió con rapidez, se incorporó y sujetó el cuerpo de Jensen con una mano, en su estado, no le hacía falta mucho más para inmovilizarlo. Lo miró a los ojos, deseaba tanto desnudarle y besarle todo el cuerpo. Se conformó con devorarle la boca y lamer su cuello. Ya tendrían tiempo de hacer más cuando Jensen estuviera recuperado.


	20. Chapter 20

Álbumes de fotos; tal vez no era una buena idea cotillear el pasado de su novio, pero Jared apenas le había contado nada sobre su infancia, sobre su familia y sentía curiosidad por conocerlo más. Había varios álbumes de fotos y todos estaban llenos. Se sentó en el suelo, aún a riesgo de no poder levantarse luego por culpa de las costillas magulladas y abrió el primer álbum. Allí estaba Jared, o al menos eso creía ver, en ese niño de apenas unos meses que jugaba en la playa. Pasó los dedos sobre el plástico protector, acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas del niño. 

Había muchas fotos del niño, que poco a poco iba creciendo, hasta convertirse en un adolescente, se le veía feliz, rodeado de su familia, los que debían ser sus padres y hermanos, a veces alguna reunión familiar. Por fin se le veía trabajando y pronto aparecieron los amigos, allí estaban Misha, mirándole con ojillos de cachorrillo abandonad. Así que Misha había estado enamorado de su mejor amigo, menudo descubrimiento. Pero Matt aparecía pronto y se había inseparable de Misha.

Pero Jared seguía solo, algún ligue en las fotos de las fiestas, pero nada importante, nada como se veía a sus amigos, entre sonrisas y besos siempre juntos. Jared parecía un chico solitario y bastante encerrado en si mismo, porque por mucho que miraba las fotos, en cuanto se hizo adulto, dejó de ver la inocencia que antes mostraba, para no ver nada en su rostro, más que un chico guapo, muy guapo, que sabía que tenía a todo el que quería con solo sonreírle. 

Aquella imagen, puso triste a Jensen. cuando conoció a Jared se imagino que era un tipo seguro de si mismo, que solo estaría con alguien como él, guapo, rico, perfecto en pocas palabras. Jamás habría pensado que Jared era, por un motivo que todavía no podía comprender, un chico asustado, alejado de los demás, cerrado en si mismo, que prefería simular ser el perfecto rompecorazones, antes de reconocer que necesitaba alguien que le amara de verdad.

Se preguntó que era lo que había cambiado al niño de sonrisa amplia y mejillas sonrosadas, para convertirse en el Jared que conocía ahora, del que todavía le faltaba mucho por conocer.

Cuando las costillas empezaron a protestar por la mala postura y por estar sentado en el suelo, se puso en pie, como pudo; cogió “Rebelde sin causa”, le encantaba esa película, la había visto cientos de veces, pero siempre había una buena ocasión para verla otra vez. Se acurrucó en el sofá con la manta de la cama, asegurándose de no hacerse daño en las costillas y para cuando quiso darse se había quedado dormido viendo su película favorita.

Una mano cálida acariciando su mejilla, le despertó. Se quedó ahí acurrucado, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de las caricias un momento más. Sonrió y casi empezó a ronronear como un gatito, hasta que finalmente una voz en su oído le hizo abrir los ojos.

“¿Quieres que te despierte con beso de amor verdadero, como a la bella durmiente? Creía que ya habíamos vuelto de Disneyland, pero siempre estoy dispuesto a convertirme en tu príncipe azul cuando quieras.”

Jensen levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Jared con ellos, acercándolo a él, para poder darle un beso. El castaño se sentó en el sofá y se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su novio, pasó las manos por su espalda y lo atrajo a él.

“Buenos días, o más bien tardes.” Jensen miró su reloj, las cinco de la tarde. Había dormido casi todo el día ahí en el sofá. Suspiró con fuerza y se restregó las manos por los ojos. “¿Has comido algo?”

“No y la verdad es que no tengo hambre.”

“Te habrás tomado las pastillas al menos.” Jensen abrió los ojos y miró con gesto culpable a su novio, si al menos le hubiera dicho que llevaba un día sin tomar las pastillas... “Jen, vamos, te has roto la muñeca, el dolor debe ser horrible. Te traeré las dichosas pastillas ya que por ti mismo no te las vas tomar.”

Jared se puso en pie, pero Jensen tiró de y se volvió a sentar. “No quiero pastillas, me dejan atontado todo el día.”

“Jen, el dolor te ha hecho quedarte dormido todo el día de hoy. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre eso y dormirte por las pastillas? Además, fue el médico el que te las recetó.”

“Me dan dolor de estómago, las deje de tomar porque me dan ganas de vomitar por la noche.” Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por no decirle nada a Jared para no preocuparle y al ver a su novio abrir los ojos de par en par y quedarse sin palabras, supo que habiá hecho bien, al menos hasta ese momento.

“¿Has vomitado por las noches?”

“Duermes muy profundamente, no te has dado cuenta cuando me levantaba y tampoco quería molestarte, te levantas pronto para ir a trabajar y eso me da tiempo para dormir por el día.”

“¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Soy tu novio, me preocupo por ti. En realidad llevo estos días muy preocupado por ti, porque estabas muy pálido, porque apenas comías, iba a llevarte al médico, pensando que tenías algún virus en el estómago y ahoar me dice que son las pastillas las que te hacen vomitar.” Jared se detuvo en seco, al ver las ojos de su novio cubrirse de lágrimas. “Eh, ¿Qué pasaba? Vamos, Jen, dime lo que pasa, últimamente me tienes muy perdido. Desde el accidente…”

“No fue un accidente. Alguien intentó matarme y estoy muerto de miedo porque tengo miedo que las pastillas. ¿Y si las han cambiado? ¿Y si me están envenenado?” Jared lo abrazó, con mucho cuidado, como si fuera el objeto y Jensen enterró el rostro en su hombro. “Primero Josh intentó… y ahora esto…”

“Nadie te va a poner una mano encima ¿de acuerdo? Pero dime, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Estoy contigo, estoy aquí para ayudarte y protegerte. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas tan asustado?”

“No lo estoy, en realidad, creo que…” Las nauseas que habían desaparecido durante lo que llevaba de día, regresaron de repente y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño. Se hizo daño en las costillas al levantarse, pero no le importó, no iba a poner perdido el suelo.

Una vez que hubo descargado lo poco que llevaba en su estómago, se sentó en el suelo del baño y se abrazó a sus propias piernas. Jared se arrodilló frente a él y le levantó el rostro por la barbilla.

“¿Estás mejor?” Jensen negó con la cabeza y sintió sus manos temblar, apretadas a su vientre, tanto que se quejó al sentir el dolor en el muñeca herida. “Eh, ¿vamos al médico? Tal vez te ha sentado algo mal, o las pastillas tienen algún tipo de efecto secundario.” Jensen volvió a negar con la cabeza. “Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, voy a llamar al médico, vendrá a casa así no tiens que moverte y mientras te vas a la cama y descansas.”

“¿No puedo quedarme aquí? Siento que el estómago se me va a romper si doy un paso. Además si vuelvo a tener ganas de vomitar…”

“Espera, déjame a mi, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto.”

Antes de que Jensen pudiera decir nada para protestar, Jared lo cogió en brazos del suelo y el rubio tan solo pudo rodear su cuello con las dos manos y apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Dejó que llevara al dormitorio y lo arropara en la cama. Jared le dio que iba a llamar al médico y aunque intentó evitarlo, le dolía demasiado el vientre para hacer o decir nada. algo había cambiado, las nauseas nunca le venían por el día.

Se volvió a quedar dormido, odiaba esa sensación de poder controlar su propio cuerpo y de nuevo fueron las caricias de Jared las que lo despertaron. Sin embargo, Jared se quedó un rato mirándole dormir. Como le había dicho, llevaba un par de días preocupado por él, apenas comía, estaba perdiendo peso y no sabía porque, ahora sabía que era por no comer y pasarse las noches vomitando. Estaba tan pálido. Le acarició el rostro y se recostó en la cama a su lado, para poder besarle la mejilla y luego los labios, que lentamente, Jensen abrió y dejó paso a unas intensas caricias.

“El médico está de camino.” Dijo finalmente Jared y escuchó a su novio protestar. “No se si alguien te ha envenenado. Si al final averiguamos que alguien quería… provocó el accidente de las escaleras, tal vez sea la misma persona que te está haciendo daño ahora mismo y no voy a permitir que sigan haciéndolo.” 

Jared se quitó la cazadora de cuero que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de quitarse desde que había llegado a casa y se tumbó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared y esperando a que Jensen se acomodara contra él.

“No creo que el médico tarde mucho en venir, pero duerme un poco, no me gusta ver esas ojeras.” Jensen asintió, resignado y agotado, terminó de acomodarse contra él, cerró los ojos y dejó que Jared acomodara sus manos sobre su vientre. Se sentía tan bien, con aquellas manos cariñosas y suaves sobre él.

\- O –

Jensen todavía dormía cuando el médico llegó a casa y Jared no quiso despertarlo. Le contó lo que había sucedido desde el accidente y le mostró las pastillas que Jensen tomaba, pero omitió las sospechas de Jensen, de que alguien pudiera estar envenenándole. El médico las miró y levantó rápidamente la vista.

“¿De verdad le han recetado esto?”

“¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema con las pastillas?”

“Es normal que le produzcan nauseas, lo que su novio está tomando es un veneno, lento pero efectivo que a largo plazo podriá terminar matándolo.”

“¿Cómo ha dicho? ¿Veneno?”

Jared se puso alerta de inmediato, porque aquello significaba que Jensen tenía razón, alguien le había envenado, seguramente la misma persona que le había hecho caer por las escaleras. Si antes, cuando se lo había dicho Jensen, pensaba que su novio estaba algo paranoico con la idea de que lo intentaban matar, ahora más que nunca Jared empezaba a creer que era cierto.

“Alguien ha cambiado las pastillas, porque el bote es el correcto, pero desde luego, las pastillas no lo son.”

“Dios mío.” Susurró Jared mirando a Jensen, que seguía durmiendo en la cama. “Entonces, los vomitos, el malestar y pasar todo el día durmiendo…”

“Todo eso es por culpa de veneno, el cambio de él, es muy probable que sea porque haber dejado de tomarlas, en cierta manera, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al veneno y el nuevo cambio le ha hecho sentirse mal.”

“¿Pero se pondrá bien, verdad?”

“Si, es como una droga, en cuanto el veneno desaparezca por completo de su organismo, se recuperará. Dele durante un par de días estas pastillas durante un par de días, le ayudará a recuperarse.”

“Muchas gracias, doctor.”

Jared acompañó al médico hasta la puerta y volvió de nuevo al dormitorio. Mientras subía las escaleras intentó pensar quien podía estar tan desesperado o tan loco para intentar matar a Jensen. Pensó en Josh, pero una cosa era hacer una estupidez horrible y otra muy distinta intentar matarlo. También pensó en Broke, el chico estaba enamorado de él, tal vez demasiado colgado, pero no, no podía intentar matar a nadie.

Regresó al dormitorio, Jensen seguía durmiendo, se sentó a su lado, se odiaba tanto por no haberle creído. El rubio se estremeció y se abrazó a su vientre. “Shhh, tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo y te aseguro que quien sea que te está haciendo daño, lo pagará.” Jensen protestó de nuevo y al sentir las manos de Jared, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus piernas, como un niño asustado buscando la protección de su madre. “Voy a cuidar de ti. Siempre.”


	21. Chapter 21

Después de todo lo que había pasado, Jared convenció a todos los amigos, para cenar juntos aquella noche. Jeff y James estaban a punto de marcharse de nuevo a Canada después de terminar las vacaciones, pero no querían perderse la primera velada con Jensen y Jared como algo más que amigos, lo habían visto tan claro durante días, que no comprendían como podían haber esperado tanto tiempo para darse cuenta. Chris todavía no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Jared, porque de una forma muy poco disimulada, creía que el castaño tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando aquellos días a su amigo.

“Chris, no es su culpa que alguien intente hacerme daño.” Dijo Jensen a su amigo, al ver su cara de muy pocos amigos. “En realidad si no fuera por él, tal vez ahora estaría muerto por ese veneno.”

Misha y Matt no hiceron más que estar pendientes de Jensen, si necesitaba algo, si quería un poco de agua, si tenía hambre, si estaba cómodo. Los dos empezaron a comportarse como si fueran sus hermanos, un mayor y otro menor.

“Estoy bien de verdad.” Continuamente decía lo mismo, aunque no fuera verdad. Pero no quería parece débil, aunque lo en realidad lo estuviera.

Jared le había ayudado a llegar hasta el sofá desde la cama, aunque el castaño no estaba muy de acuerdo en que se levantara de la cama. Mientras todo el mundo preparaba la cena y la mesa, Jared se acomodó a su lado. Desde la última visita del médico no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su novio solo ni un momento. Rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo y esperó a que Jensen apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho. El rubio cerró los ojos y se relajó; no sabía exactamente cual era el poder especial que tenía Jared, pero cuando estaban juntos, siempre conseguía hacer que se relajara. Además, cuando Jared sentía por el rostro visiblemente compungido de su novio, que le dolía el vientre, le acariciaba la barriga con una mano y le susurraba al oído, para ayudarle a calmarse.

“¿Quieres subir a dormir?”

“Acabo de bajar.” Protestó Jensen, como un niño pequeño.

“Pero si te encuentras mal.”

“Sobreviviré, tranquilo.” Jared le besó la cabeza y lo escuchó suspirar.

“Cuando te canses y quieras subir me lo dirás ¿verdad?” Jensen asintió, escuchando desde la cocina las risas de Chris y Steve, en el comedor la conversación de Misha y Matt, sobre la posibilidad, ya no tan remota de ser padres algún día y Jeff y James, jugando con el pequeño Jimmy. “Jen…”

“Si, si, te lo diré, pero vamos a cenar tranquilos, por primera vez en tres días tengo hambre.”

“Vaya, eso si que es una novedad.” Dijo Jared entre risas.

“¿Qué tal si me echas una mano para llegar a la mesa? Ese pastel de carne que está en el horno huele muy bien.”

Jared se puso en pie y tiró de Jensen para que hiciera lo mismo, pasó una mano por su cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. le dio un beso en la mejilla y como siempre, sonrió al ver que Jensen se ruborizaba. Casi un mes juntos, unos cuantos más viviendo juntos y Jensen todavía se ruborizaba cuando Jared le tocaba.

Una sombra que nadie vio se movió al otro lado de la ventana. Brooke se pasaba las horas muertas observando la vida de Jensen y Jared, lamentándose por lo que no tenía, por lo que ese maldito rubio de ojos verdes que trabajaba en un supermercado de poca monta le había robado. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, algo más aparte de lo que ya había intentado. Hacerle caer por las escaleras no parecía ser bastante, envenenarle no había servido de nada, Jared se había dado cuenta demasiado pronto. Ahora tocaba hacer algo más.

\- O –

Tras comer el primer plato de la cena Jared echó un vistazo a Jensen y se dio cuenta que su novio tenía mala cara. Desde luego no se lo iba a decir. Chris Misha acababa de gastar un chiste y Matt le estaba siguiendo la broma. Jared se acercó a Jensen. “¿Quieres que irte a la cama?”

“No quiero molestarte.”

“Jen, no podrías molestarme, nunca. estoy aquí para cuidarte. Así vamos, dime, ¿quieres que te ayude a ir a la cama.”

“Si, me duele la cabeza y creo que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento.”

“Entonces te traeré la pastilla, un poco de agua y nos iremos la cama.”

Jensen lo vio salir del comedor. Llevaba tantos días cuidando de él, que cuando todo aquello terminara le iba a compensar con creces.

“Estás enamorado ¿verdad?” 

Jensen se volvió, todos sus amigos lo estaban mirando. “¿Qué?”

“Que estás colado por Jared y todavía no le has dicho hasta que punto le quieres.” De nuevo, el rubor en sus mejillas excesivamente pálidas, le delató, sin que tan siquiera tuviera que decir una palabra. “Vamos, Jen.” Siguió diciendo Chris. “¿Por qué no quieres ser totalmente sincero con él, aunque me cueste reconocerlo después de todo por lo que has pasado, es un tío decente y te quiere.”

“Y no es muy habitual viniendo de Jared.” Concluyó Misha. “Le conozco bien y enamorarse no es algo muy habitual viniendo de Jared. Si realmente siente algo por ti… no lo dejes escapar.”

Jared regresó al comedor un momento más tarde, todos estaban en silencio, mirándole fijamente. “¿Qué me he perdido?”

Tras darle la pastilla a Jensen, le ayudó a ponerse en pie una vez más y le llevó al dormitorio, después de que su novio se despidieraa de sus amigos. Lo arropó en la cama y se sentó un momento a su lado.

“¿De que estábais hablando allí abajo?”

“De ti.”

“Mmm, no se si quiero saber algo más d esa conversación, pero de todas formas me arriesgaré. ¿Y de que se trataba?”

“De que…” Jensen se mordió el labio y carraspeó. “De que te quiero y no te lo he dicho nunca como debería.” Jared se quedó sin palabras al escuchar eso. Jensen se incorporó, aún a pesar del dolor en el vientre. “Supongo que desde que Danneel me dejó no me resultaba fácil volver a decirle a nadie lo que siento de verdad. Lo siento mucho.”

“Esto es cosa de Misha ¿verdad? Has hablado con ellos.”

“Si y no. Si, he hablado con Misha y me ha dicho que debo dejarte escapar.” Jared enarcó las cejas haciendo una mueca chistosa al imaginarse a su amigo haciendo de celestina con ellos. “Pero la verdad es que también me he dado cuenta por mi mismo que no me estoy portando muy bien contigo, porque no te he dicho lo que siento pro ti, lo que realmente siento por ti.”

“No hace falta.” 

Jensen llevo dos dedos sobre los labios de Jared y le hizo dejar de hablar. “Te quiero, Jared Padalecki, te quiero por cuidar de mi, por protegerme, por ser el novio perfecto. Te quiero como creo que nunca he querido a nadie.”

Jared sonrió y se recostó sobre Jensen lo suficiente para atrapar sus labios y darle un profundo beso. “Se que va sonar muy pretencioso por mi parte decir esto, pero ya sabía lo mucho que me quieres, una cosa es que no me lo digas con palabras y otra muy distinta que no sepa leer en tus ojos.”

En cuanto vio que Jensen se quedaba dormido por efecto de la pastilla, bajó de nuevo con sus amigos.

“¿Cómo está?” 

“Bien, pero seríais tan amables de no hacer de ciranos en nuestra relación. Supongo que estaréis contentos, Jensen ya me ha dicho que me quiere.” Un murmullo de aprobación recorrió la mesa, aunque nadie se dio por aludido. “De todas formas seríais de mucha más ayuda, si consiguierais decirme quien le está haciendo daño a Jensen y porque. No me imagino quien puede tener tanto rencor sobre Jensen como para intentar matarlo.”

El murmullo cesó y todos bajaron la cabeza. “Entonces, ¿No se te ocurre nadie?” Preguntó Jeff mucho más serio esta vez.

“No y mira que le dad vueltas al tema una y otra vez y no… nada, no puedo pensar en nadie tan cruel como para hacer algo así.”

“¿Y ese tal Josh? Sigue siendo vuestro vecino ¿no es así?” 

Escuchar a Steve decir eso, lo dejó sin palabras. Había pensado en mucha gente, en todos los amigos, incluso en los que estaban allí sentados, por si alguno de ellos había perdido la cabeza, en Brooke, pero tan solo se trataba de un niño mimado que había perdido a su novio, podía llegar tan lejos. Pero no había pensado en Josh.

“Deberías haberme dejado hablar con él cuando tuvisteis aquel problema con él.” Dijo Chris agarrando con fuerza la servilleta. “Tal vez no le sentó nada bien que Jensen le rechazara o que tu te metiera en medio.”

“Joder. Si, sigue siendo nuestro vecino, pero no hemos vuelto a saber de él. ¿De verdad creéis que ha podido hacer algo así?”

“¿Por qué no hablas con él para ver como reacciona? Si tienes algún problema nosotros estaremos aquí.”

No tenían pruebas para que la policía pudiera hacer nada contra nadie y mientras tanto quien estaba haciendo daño a jensen seguía libre por ahí, tal vez planeando que hacer la siguiente vez contra Jensen. por hablar con su vecino no perdería nada.

Sus amigos esperaron en casa mientras él cruzaba el rellano y llamaba a la puerta del fotógrafo. Un segundo más tarde Josh abrió la puerta, sorprendido por la visita. “Supongo que no has venido a pedirme sal.”

Se dejó llevar, no pudo evitarlo, Jared se dejó llevar y empujó a Josh dentro de la casa, contra la pared. El fotógrafo sorprendido y asustado no dijo nada y esperó que su vecino no hubiera perdido la cabeza.

“Dime que no le has hecho nada a Jensen.”

“¿De que estás hablando?”

“¡Dímelo! Porque seguro que te has enterado lo que le ha pasado estos días.”

Josh tartamudeó, intentando buscar las palabras que quería escuchar el otro hombre. “S…si, claro que me he enterado y es una pena, lo siento mucho. Pero no le he puesto un dedo encima.”

“¡Júralo!”

En un nuevo arranque de ira, Jared hizo choca el cuerpo del fotógrafo contra la pared. Lo escuchó quejarse y una parte de él se lo estaba pasando bien, creyendo que había sido él el agresor de Jensen.

“Lo juro, joder. Mira, ese día se me fue la cabeza, hice las cosas más, pero te aseguro que Jensen me gustaba, me gusta hoy. Pero fui un completo gilipollas, de eso es de lo único que soy culpable, de perder mi única oportunidad con él.”

Jared lo miró un momento, trantando de buscar la mentira en sus palabras, pero no la encontró. Lo soltó y se separó un poco, lo suficiente para que el fotógrafo se sintiera más cómodo. El castaño respiró con fuerza para liberar la ira que se acumulaba dentro.

“Lo siento, no se lo que me ha pasado.”

“Yo si.” Dijo el fotógrafo con la respiración entrecortada. “Estás enamorado y alguien está haciendo daño a tu novio. Te aseguro que yo haría exactamente lo mismo que tu. Pero lo siento, no yo no he sido.”

Jared volvió a su casa sintiéndose terriblemente mal por lo que acababa de hacer y peor todavía por no tener nadie como sospechoso. Sus amigos se marcharon un rato más tarde y él subió a ver a Jensen. su novio seguía durmiendo, sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo, pero muerto de miedo porque quien fuera que le había hecho daño, podía volver a hacerlo cuando quisiera.

Agotado, se bajó a prepararse un tazón de leche, vería un poco la televisión antes de acostarse. Todo estaba silencio, tranquilo, encendió la luz de la cocina y de repente, todo se volvió negro y apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir el dolor por el golpe en la cabeza.

\- O –

Jensen despertó al sentirse solo en la cama. Miró la hora, ya era de madrugada y por lo que podía ver a su alrededor, Jared ni se había acostado. Se incorporó, le dolía el vientre, era hora de tomarse la siguiente pastilla y le extrañaba que se le hubiera pasado a su novio.

“Hubiera sido tan fácil.” Escuchó decir a una voz en el piso de abajo. “Era genial y lo sabes, no se porque tuviste que joderlo todo.”

Jensen se puso en pie, mientras escuchaba aquella voz, que de alguna forma le sonaba tan familiar.

“Lo siento, pero nunca te quise.”

“Ja, eso no es cierto, te conozco y se que no es cierto. El problema fue…”

“Ni se te ocurra decirlo.”

“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has sido tanto como para no saber que era yo?”

Jensen se acercó a la escalera, no podía ver nada, tan solo vislumbró la luz de la cocina encendida. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, hasta que vio una sombra y se detuvo, pegó la espalda a la pared y esperó a que la sombra se moviera de nuevo.

“¿Cómo pudiste?”

“¿Qué como pude? ¡Porque te quiero Jared, te quiero! Y no voy a permitir que Jensen se interponga entre nosotros. Ya ves que soy capaz de cualquier cosa y si tengo que matarlo, entonces lo haré.”

Jensen se quedó petrificado, por fin reconocía la voz, pero no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

“Así que todo lo que le ha pasado a Jensen, ha sido culpa tuya.”

“Jay, no lo digas así.”

“¿Qué no lo diga así? ¡Brooke, has intentado matar a Jensen!”


	22. Chapter 22

Jared despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Intentó moverse pero tenía las manos atadas por las muñecas a una silla y ya le hacían daño de lo apretadas que estaban. Levantó la vista, había alguien delante de él, apoyado en la encimera, mirándole. No se lo podía creer.

“¿Brook?”

“¿Quién esperabas que fuera, el estúpido de tu novio?”

“Brook por favor.” Jared hizo fuerza para intentar soltarse, pero no lo consiguió. Miró al muchacho otra vez. Su expresión había cambiado por completo, ya no era el muchacho sonriente y de aspecto casi infantil que había conocido antes. Aquel hombre era despiadado y no quería pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

“Hubiera sido tan fácil.” Brook comenzó a moverse por la cocina, como si no pasara nada, como si Jared no estuviera atado a una silla delante de él. “Era genial y lo sabes, no se porque tuviste que joderlo todo.”

Jared jamás había querido hacer daño al muchacho. Había sido una mala idea empezar a salir con él, pero lo había dejado de la mejor forma posible. No creía que estuviera tan mal de la cabeza como para llegar a hacer algo así.

“Lo siento, pero nunca te quise.”

“Ja, eso no es cierto, te conozco y sé que no es cierto. El problema fue…”

“Ni se te ocurra decirlo; Jensen no tuvo nada que ver con que yo te dejara. Así que no se te ocurra nombrarlo.”

“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has sido tan estúpido como para no saber que era yo?”

“¿Cómo pudiste?”

“¿Qué como pude? ¡Porque te quiero Jared, te quiero! Y no voy a permitir que Jensen se interponga entre nosotros. Ya ves que soy capaz de cualquier cosa y si tengo que matarlo, entonces lo haré.”

 

“Así que todo lo que le ha pasado a Jensen, ha sido culpa tuya.”

“Jay, no lo digas así.”

“¿Qué no lo diga así? ¡Brooke, has intentado matar a Jensen!”

“Si, joder claro que lo he intentado y ha sido una pena que hasta ahora no lo haya logrado.”

Brook sonrió al ver que Jared se ponía pálido por lo que acababa de decir. Se acercó a él, se arrodilló y tomó su rostro con una mano. Se acercó todavía más y le dio un beso en los labios, con fuerza y sin delicadeza alguna, que Jared rechazó alejando su cara del muchacho, mirándole con una terrible expresión de odio en sus ojos.

“No importa, volverás a recodar lo que sientes por mi y seremos felices, como lo éramos antes que es pardillo de Jensen apareciera.”

“Sabes muy bien que eso nunca pasará Brook.” El muchacho se giró de mala gana al escuchar la voz que sonaba tras él y que la reconocía perfectamente. “No me gusta hablar de propiedad, pero sinceramente nene, Jared es mío, me lo gané luchando por él, no hicimos nada hasta que Jared rompió contigo, así que ni eso nos puede reprochar y si fueras lo bastante inteligente, te darías la vuelta ahora mismo te marcharías.”

Jensen entró en la cocina, lo más tranquilo que pudo, con un poco de suerte, Brook no podía escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón. Antes de entrar había cogido el bate de baseball que Jared siempre dejaba en el paragüero, aunque nunca había comprendido el motivo, la verdad era que ahora parecía un lugar muy útil.

“Jensen, veo que estás recuperado de la caída por las escaleras y el pequeño veneno que te puse en lugar de tus pastillas. No es que me alegre verte en pie, pero no me apetecía tener un muerto más a mis espaldas; siempre y cuando te quites de en medio.”

“Brook, solo te lo voy a decir una vez, vete de aquí, déjanos en paz y olvidaremos que fuiste tu el que… el que has intentado jodernos la vida todo este tiempo.”

“Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo Jensen.” Brook caminó lentamente hacia el rubio, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. “Pero dime una cosa. ¿Serías capaz de golpearme con ese bate? Porque sinceramente, yo creo que no tienes lo que hay que tener.”

Lo tenía tan cerca y Brook no se detuvo, acortó la distancia hasta colocarse frente a Jensen, con la misma sonrisa en la cara y los brazos en jarras, esperando que su contrincante hiciera algún movimiento. Pero Jensen estaba a terrado, jamás se había metido en una pelea en toda su vida, nadie le había amenazado nunca y ahora tenía que atreverse a golpear a alguien par defender su vida y la de su novio.

“Vamos Jensen, demuestra que puedes golpearme.” Jensen agarró con fuerza el bate mirando al muchacho, buscando las fuerzas en su interior para hacerlo, para golpearle y acabar de una vez por todas con el hombre que había intentando destrozar su vida. “¡Vamos! ¿No me digas que vas a demostrar ser un cobarde delante de tu novio?”

“Jen, no lo hagas, no merece la pena.” Dijo Jared, mientras hacía un nuevo esfuerzo por soltarse las manos. “No le sigas el juego Jen, sal corriendo de aquí y pide ayuda, la policía puede hacerse cargo de Brook.” No podía permitir que su novio se manchara las manos, porque eso precisamente era lo que quería Brook, destruir a Jensen, convertirlo en alguien como él.

“Eso Jen, sal corriendo como el cobarde que eres y deja a tu novio a mi merced. ¿Qué crees que puedo hacerle en el tiempo en que estés fuera? ¿Quieres ver como me lo paso bien con él mientras esperamos?”

“¡Cabrón!” Gritó Jensen, haciéndose daño en la muñeca herida al aferrarse con fuerza al bate que llevaba en la mano.

Jensen lanzó el bate con todas sus fuerzas contra Brook, sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, eso daba igual; pero el muchacho fue más rápido, por culpa de su mano y se apartó antes de recibir el golpe. Un momento después atrapó el bate y se lo arrebató de las manos a Jensen. Lo tiró fuera de la cocina e hizo desaparecer la distancia que había entre él y Jensen.

“Si vas a pelear contra alguien, te conviene ser más rápido. Por ejemplo así.” 

El golpe llegó sin que Jensen se diera cuenta, se dobló al sentir el dolor en el estómago y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

“O así.”

Le golpeó en la mandíbula y Jensen cayó al suelo. Escuchó gritar a Jared y si hubiera podido, hubiera levantado la cabeza para mirarle y ver las lágrimas brotando impotentes de sus ojos. Brook se echó a reír y se agachó frente a Jensen.

“Espero que esto te valga para la próxima vez que te enfrentes a alguien. Aunque también es cierto que necesitarás una mano sana.”

Jared miraba la escena sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se había ido a acostar unas horas antes, cuando Jensen se estaba recuperando, habían cenado con sus amigos y se lo habían pasado bien realmente bien. ¿Por qué Brook no podía dejarlos en paz de una vez por todas?

Volvió a forzar las cuerdas que lo ataban por fin se dio cuenta que empezaba a ceder, mientras se rasgaba las muñecas y se mordía el labio para no protestar por el dolor. Tal vez tuviera una oportunidad de liberarse si seguía haciéndolo. Brook no le estaba mirando, estaba más entretenido jugando con Jensen y por mucho que no le gustara, por mucho que le doliera verlo sufrir así, era su única oportunidad de salvarlos a los dos.

Jensen lo miró, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y le sonrió para no parara, que al menos el dolor que Brook le estaba provocando y él consiguió, mientras seguía forzando las cuerdas, asentir y sonreír, tratar de darle una esperanza a Jensen mientras lo pasaba mal, mientras Brook le hacía daño y apretaba su mano herida bajo su bota.

“¿Cuánto crees que tardarás en recuperar tu mano? Supongo que necesitarás algo mas de tiempo ¿verdad?”

“Brook por favor, para esto de una vez.” Suplicó Jensen, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por no gritar por el dolor que sentía en la mano. “Estoy seguro que eres un buen chico y que estás enamorado de Jared, pero estoy más que seguro que puedes encontrar a alguien que te quiera y te valore por la persona que eres.”

“¡Vamos por favor!” Brook se echó a reír. “¿Qué eres ahora un maldito sicólogo? Se lo que estás haciendo y no va a funcionar, Jared es mío, siempre lo ha sido, desde antes de que tu llegaras y si tengo que destrozarte todos los huesos para que te des cuenta, entonces tenemos toda la noche por delante.”

Cogió la mano de Jensen y volvió a apretarla. Jensen no lo pudo evitar por más tiempo y gritó retorciéndose en el suelo, hasta que de repente, el dolor desapareció, enterró su mano bajo su brazo y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared. Absolutamente dolorido, Jensen levantó la vista, tras escuchar los golpes y vio a Jared, liberado de las ataduras, sujetando a Brook contra los armarios de la cocina, golpeándole la cara.

“¡Jen, llama a la policía! ¡Vamos!”

Todavía estaba aturdido, pero Jensen consiguió ponerse en pie. Se quedó mirando un momento todavía a su novio, sujetando y golpeando a Brook; jamás lo había visto así, tan violento, tan… tan poco Jared. Pero consiguió moverse y cogió el móvil. Escuchó un nuevo golpe y se dio la vuelta, Brook salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, Jensen creyó que iba a ir a por él y le iba a golpear de nuevo, no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo; pero se quedó ahí de pie, esperando, intentó proteger su mano herida y se preparó para golpear, aunque fuera con su mano izquierda.

Pero en lugar de eso, Brook pasó de largo y se marchó por la puerta de la calle. Escuchó las sirenas de dos coches de policía, pero eso ya le daba igual. La casa estaba vacía, aquel sicópata se había marchado y todo se había quedado en silencio.  
“¡Jay!” Gritó Jensen, una vez que fue capaz de reaccionar.

Corrió hasta la cocina y se temió lo peor. Se detuvo en la puerta y respiró hondo al ver que su novio se ponía en pie, apoyándose en la encimera. Fue hasta él y se lanzó a sus brazos. “¡Jay!” Jared se quejó cuando su novio le apretó las costillas.

“No creo que haya nada roto, pero me ha dado un buen cabezazo. Maldito crío.”

“Jay ¿estás bien?”

“Si, si tranquilo.” Jared pasó su brazo por los de Jensen y fue con él hasta el salón. “Pero más me preocupa como estás tu. ¿Cómo está tu mano?”

Se sentaron en el sofá, Jared enterró su rostro en el cuello de su novio y le besó para ayudarle a tranquilizarse y un momento más tarde dos agentes de policía entraron en la casa. Hicieron las preguntas pertinentes a dos muchachos y se marcharon, habían conseguido atrapar a Brook en la calle y lo llevaban a la comisaría para interrogarle.

Agotados y doloridos, se quedaron solos por fin. Guardaron silencio un momento, hasta que Jensen apretó su cuerpo contra Jared y suspiró. Jared cogió su mano y la miró.

“Deberíamos ir al hospital.”

“Te he dicho que no me gustan los hospitales. A este paso van poner mi nombre a una cama en el hospital.”

“Es lo mejor, Brook te ha…”

“No lo digas. Prefiero no pensar en ello.” Jensen se estremeció entre los brazos de Jared, que lo apretó con fuerza. “Y ya que nos ponemos, creo que sería una buena idea ir al hospital.”

“¿Te duele mucho la mano?”

“¿No tendrás por ahí algún analgésico para caballo?”

\- O –

Misha y Chris los estaban esperando en la puerta del hospital para llevarlos de vuelta a casa. Jared no tenía nada roto pero las costillas magulladas le iban dolerle unos cuantos días. Jensen por su parte, al que las enfermeras y varios médicos del hospital ya conocían, tuvo que sufrir que volvieran a enyesarle la muñeca y la mano, que ahora estaba rota.

La policía les dejó descansar esa noche y regresaron al día siguiente para hacerles las preguntas que les faltaban ahora que habían interrogado a Brook.

“Kelly nos dijo que todavía tenía las llaves de su casa.”

Jensen miró a Jared. En todo aquel tiempo no habían pensado en ello. “Cuando rompiste con él ¿No le pediste las llaves de casa?”  
“Joder.” Jared se pasó la mano por el cabello y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá. “Dios mío, Jen, los siento mucho.” Abrazó a Jensen, lo necesitaba, se sentía tan culpable por todo lo que había pasado y ver que su novio estaba más herido ahora.

“Estoy bien, tranquilo.” Acarició su cabello. “Ya se ha terminado todo.”

“Sobre eso...” Dijo uno de los dos agentes. Los dos muchachos se volvieron hacia ellos, dejando al margen un momento sus sentimientos. “Kelly dijo que alguien le ayudó.”

“¿Cómo que…”

“No lo sabemos, pero queríamos saber si podrían darnos alguna pista de alguien que quiera hacerles daño.”

“¡No! Ni siquiera pensábamos que Brook fuera capaz de algo así.” Dijo Jared, apretando su brazo en la cintura de Jensen. Si ahora le decían que había traído a alguien más que quería lastimar a Jensen…

“Jay tranquilo, ya nos hemos quitado de encima a Brook, podremos cono lo que venga.” Jensen acarició el rostro de su novio, no le importaba la presencia de los policías para expresar como se sentía.

“Lo se pero…”

“No queremos molestarles, pero les dejaremos una tarjeta por si se les ocurre alguien capaz de ayudar a Kelly a entrar en su casa y amordazarle.”

Les acompañaron hasta la puerta y cuando cerraron la puerta, Jared se derrumbó y cayó en los brazos de su compañero, que casi no pudo sostenerlo y tuvo que extender las piernas para sujetarlo. Jared enterró el rostro en el cuello de Jensen.  
“Jen lo siento mucho. Lo siento.”

“Lo se, cariño, lo se. No pasa nada.” Jensen tomó el rostro de su novio con las dos manos. “Jay, mi vida mírame, por favor.” Cuando tuvo los ojos de su novio contemplando los suyos. “Estoy bien, un poco magullado, igual que tu, pero estamos vivos. ¿lo   
ves? Estamos bien, Brook no lo ha conseguido.”

“Pero no está solo y ese alguien puede venir.”

“Sinceramente, Jay, ahora mismo me da exactamente igual, quiero meterme en la cama contigo, que me abraces, aunque suene muy cursi y nos despertemos dentro de dos días. Ya pensaremos quien es esa otra persona. ¿Qué te parece el plan?”  
Jared sonrió débilmente. “No suena mal.”

“Pues vamos entonces.” Jensen tomó de la mano a Jared y tiró de él, sonriente. “La cama nos espera.”


	23. Chapter 23

Jared despertó temprano como los últimos dos días, se quedó mirando a Jensen en silencio, su novio dormía a su lado, pegado a él, con la mano herida descansando sobre su pecho. Se la quedó mirando y de la misma manera que le llevaba ocurriendo esos días, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que si su mano estaba escayolada, más escayolada, era por su culpa, por haber salido con Brooke, no por no haberle pedido las llaves de casa, por no haber pensado que el muchacho podría haberse cabreado tanto como para atacarles.

Le acarició la mejilla y el cabello, sonrió al verlo acomodarse mejor sobre su cuerpo. Le amaba tanto, jamás podría haber pensado amar a alguien tanto como amaba a Jensen. Nunca se había enamorado en toda su vida. Se había tirado a muchos tíos en toda su vida, pero nunca había deseado volver a verlos como le había ocurrido con Jensen. Y le habían herido por su culpa, eso lo tenía muy claro.

“¿Llevas mucho rato despierto?” 

Jared volvió a mirar a Jensen de nuevo y se sorprendió al ver sus ojos verdes clavados en él. Le estaba sonriendo, no se lo podía creer, después de dos días de volver del hospital y Jensen no le odiaba por lo ocurrido.

“Un poco, pero no quería molestarte, necesitas dormir.”

“¿Sólo yo? Jared, ese chico te secuestró y te golpeó, no soy el único que ha pasado por una experiencia muy traumática.” Jared no dijo nada, tan solo se lo quedó mirando. “Vamos, Jay por favor, dime lo que te ocurre.”

“Nada, tranquilo, estoy bien.”

Jensen amplió la sonrisa y se incorporó para poder besarle en los labios. “Se cuando me mientes. Por si no lo sabías, te conozco perfectamente; se que te pasa algo y que me lo estás ocultando, seguramente para no hacerme sentir mal.”

Jared mantuvo el silencio. Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en la noche que habían pasado en el hospital el día que Brook les atacó. Pasó un buen rato en la sala de espera, mientras le hacái radiografías a Jensen en la mano y le recolocaban la escayola.

El médico salió antes que Jensen y le dijo que quería hablar con él.

“¿Cómo está?” Preguntó Jared, levántandose de un bote.

“Tranquilo señor Padalecki, recuerde que tiene dos costillas fracturadas. Jensen se pondrá bien, por lo que nos han contado ustedes y la policía su agresor le ha roto un par de huesos más de los que ya tenía, incluyendo el dedo índice. Tan solo necesitará llevar la escayola un poco de tiempo más, pero le aseguró que recuperará la movilidad completamente.”

“¿Cuánto tiempo necesitará para eso?” Preguntó de nuevo Jared apretándose las manos con fuerza.

“Un mes, tal vez más.”

“¿Un mes?”

“Jay, por favor, me estás asustando. ¿Qué te ocurre?”

El castaño regresó a la realidad al sentir el contacto de las manos de Jensen sobre su mejilla y sus labios posandose sobre los suyos. Su novio lo miraba con ojos llenos de preocupación clavados en él, se mordía el labio, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Jared sonrió para intentar calmarle y le recostó de nuevo en la cama. Acarició lentament su cuerpo, todavía tenía miedo de romperle más de lo que ya lo había hecho Brook.

“Me siento tan culpable, Jen.”

“Vamos, ya hemos hablado de eso. Todo lo que ocurrió fue por culpa de Brook, tu no tuviste nada que ver con su locura.”

“¿Y que me dices de las llaves?” Jared subió la voz un poco más, apretando el cuerpo de su compañero contra él.

“Fue un despiste, ninguno de los dos pensamos que ese chico pudiera ser capaz de algo semejante.” Contestó Jensen con una enorme sonrisa y una serie de besos en la boca y el cuello de Jared.

El castaño suspiró y se dejó llevar durante unos segundos por lo mucho que le gustaba la sensación de los labios de Jensen sobre él. Entonces tuvo la idea, durante dos días había estado buscando la forma de compensar a Jensen por lo ocurrido, pero hasta ese momento no había encontrado la forma de hacerlo. Ahora lo tenía claro.

“Quédate un rato más en la cama, tengo un par de cosas que hacer.”

Jared se levantó como un resorte de la cama y dejó a Jensen sin palabras cuando, completamente desnudo salió de dormitorio. Cogió el móvil, que había dejado la noche anterior en la cocina y llamó a Chris.

“Bueno, por fin dais señales de vida, tortolitos.” Contestó Chris al otro lado. “Ya empezaba a pensar que ibais a quedaros toda la vida encerrados en casa.”

“Muy gracioso Chris, pero cuando os secuestren a Steve y a ti en vuestra propia casa hablaremos de cómo os sentís después.”

“Cuando eso pase les partiré las piernas a los desgraciados que se atrevan a tocar a Steve y mataré al que se le ocurriera la idea.” 

Jared no contestó durante un segundo, nunca estaba seguro cuando su amigo hablaba en serio y cuando no. “Si bueno, el caso es que necesito preguntarte algo. Estoy seguro que Steve y tu sois de las personas que mejor conocéis a Jensen.”

“Si, mejor que sus padres.” 

“Steve, podrías no coger el otro teléfono y no cotillear mis conversaciones.”

“Lo siento Chris, pero por algún motivo sabía que esto tenía que ver con Jensen. ¿Qué pasa Jay? ¿Jensen todavía se encuentra mal por el secuestro?”

“No, bueno si, esta un poco deprimido, lo puedo leer en sus ojos, aunque intenta ocultármelo. No es fácil olvidarse de una experiencia así y sobretodo con lo de la mano, esperaba volver a trabajar la semana que viene y ahora tiene que estar al menos un mes de baja. Pero no os llamo por eso, ya tengo pensado que hacer para subirle el ánimo.”

“Lo ves, Chris, te dije que una sesión de buen sexo, animaría a Jensen.”

“¡Steve!” Jared se puso colorado y estaba seguro que el rubor se le notaba en la voz. “No estaba hablando de sexo, al menos no es todo el plan. Pero lo que os queria preguntar… se que puede ser una locura y no estoy seguro si es una buena idea teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que hemos pasado. Pero me he dado cuenta que he cambiado, no soy el mismo tío que Jensen conoció y estoy completamente seguro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él.”

“Jensen dirá que si.” Dijo Chris de repente. “Cuando le pidas que se case contigo, tirá que si, tal vez te pida un par de días para pensarlo; es lo malo que tiene Jensen, siempre tiene que pensar todo mil veces antes de dar un paso adelante. Pero te prometo que te dirá que si, está totalmente enamorado de ti.”

“Estoy con Chris.” Añadió Steve. “Con todo lo que Jensen nos ha hablado de ti y lo tonto que se pone cuando se imagina los próximos años contigo; te aseguro sin necesitar mi bola de cristal, que Jensen te dirá que si.”

El rostro de Jared se iluminó por primera vez en tres días. Quería pedirle matrimonio a Jensen, aunque no fuera legal. Quería gritarle al mundo que estaba loco por él y que lo iba a estar siempre. Quería celebrar una fiesta con sus amigos y familiares, quería que la gente que los quería, supiera que eran felices.

“Gracias chicos, habéis sido de gran ayuda.”

“Y en cuanto al sexo.”

“No, Steve, ni se te ocurra.” Jared colgó rápidamente antes de escuchar nada más. Por mucho que adorara a esos dos hombres casi tanto como Jensen, eso sería ya mucha información para él.

\- o -

Por culpa de las pastillas que le había dado el médico para el dolor en la mano, Jensen se había pasado aquellos dos días prácticamente durmiendo todo el rato. Por la tarde, una mano recorriendo su espalda desnuda lo despertó. Sonrió y suspiró al notar los labios de Jared sobre su cuello y el cabello del castaño haciéndole cosquillas en la cara.

“Jen…” Le susurró al oído. “Tengo una sorpresa para ti.”

“Me encantan las sorpresas.” Jensen sonrió más ámpliamente mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama y arrastraba a Jared para que se tumbara a su lado.

“En realidad son varias sorpresas y la primera está en el cuarto de baño.”

“Mmm, no creía que pudiera haber algo muy romántico en el baño, pero siendo tu el que lo dice me arriesgaré.”

Se levantó, dejando que Jared admirara con deseo su cuerpo desnudo y fue hasta el cuarto de baño tal y como le había dicho su novio. Al abrir la puerta abrió la boca por la impresión, pero no pudo decir nada. Había tantas velas que no hacía falta dar la luz para ver sin problemas. La bañera estaba llena hasta arriba de espuma, música relajante sonaba a un volumen muy bajo y un atrayente aroma a incienso de lavanda llenó sus fosas nasales.

“Jared, esto es…”

“¿Quieres que te enjabone la espalda?” Le susurró su novio al oído antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta y decir nada. 

“Me encantaría.”

Jensen se metió en la bañera y se quedó mirando a Jared mientras se desnudaba lentamente delante de él, tocándose más de lo debido para que Jensen no se pusiera cachondo. Se acercó a él, se metió en la bañera y apretó su cuerpo contra Jensen dejando que notara su pene frotándose contra su culo. Se sentaron, Jensen entre las pierna de Jared y este le fue frotando con la esponja todo el cuerpo, dejando besos donde podía hasta dejar su cuerpo marcado por sus labios. Jensen suspiró con cada contacto y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido apoyarse contra él; pero cuando notó la mano de Jared agarrando su polla y frotándola tambén con la esponja abrió los ojos de par en par y gimió desesperado cuando la presión aumentaba.

“Jay, por favor, vas a hacer que me corra.”

“No estaría mal para empezar la noche, aunque todavía nos queda mucho por delante. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar más?”

Jensen contestó con un intenso gemido, metió la mano bajo el agua y agarró la mano de Jared para apretarla todavía más contar su miembro que rápidamente aumentó de tamaño y en pocos minutos y tras unas cuantas caricias de Jared, terminó por correrse.

Jared sonrió, la noche iba a ser muy intensa y agotadora para Jensen.

“Me encantan tus sorpresas.”

“Hablado de eso, si me acompañas tengo otra sorpresa prepara en el dormitorio, en la cam para ser más exacto.”

Jensen no dijo nada esta vez. Dejó que Jared lo tomara de la mano y los dos desnudos, lo llevó a la cama, le hizo tumbarse bocabajo y se sentó sobre su trasero. Embadurnó sus manos con aceite corporal y comenzó a masajear su cuerpo muy lentamente, mientras de nuevo volvía a besarle allí donde se le ocurría.

“A partir de ahora nadie te va a poner una mano encima Jen. Antes lo mataré.”

“Mi héroe…” Suspiró Jensen, los ojos cerrados, todo su cuerpo relajado bajo el contacto de la manos de Jared sobre él.

“No te burles de mi.” Protestó Jared, a la vez que le hacía cosquillas en el costado.

Jensen se revolvió intentando liberarse de las cosquillas, pero Jared pesaba mucho y era mucho más fuerte que él y no fue capaz. “No me burlo, de verdad.” Dijo entre risas. “Eres mi héroe, Jay, si no fuera por ti, seguramente ahora estaría muerto, o lo estaría después de haber caído por las escaleras o las pastillas me habrían matado. Pero tu has estado siempre ahí por mi. Así que quieras o no, eres mi héroe Jay.”

El masaje continuó hasta que Jensen se quedó de nuevo dormido en la cama. No se dio cuenta cuando Jared se levantó y cuando se vistió con su mejor vaquero y su camisa blanca favorita, aunque se quedó descalzo, tenía mucho que hacer antes que Jensen se despertara y no tenía tiempo para elegir con que calzarse.

Jensen despertó escuchando una música proveniente del piso de abajo. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, no era fácil hacerle con una sola mano, pero había cogido buena práctica ya y llegó hasta las escaleras. Pronto reconoció que la música era un recopilatorio que Jared le había regalado hacía unas semanas de Cole Porter. Bajó lentamente y pronto llegó hasta él, el aroma de lo que pareciá ser, pollo en salsa de nueces, uno de sus platos favoritos.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina, Jared apareció, le cogió de la mano izquierda y de la cintura y se lo llevó bailando al salón.

“¿Desde cuando sabes bailar?” Preguntó Jensen riéndose, mientras se dejaba llevar por los pasos de Jared.

“Todavía hay unas cuantas cosas que no sabes de mi y en cuanto a bailar aprendí hace mucho, mi hermana me enseñó.”

“Muy interesante, me preguntó cuales son las otras cosas que no se de ti.”

Jared lo agarró con fuerza después de darle una vuelta sobre si mismo y le dio un largo e intenso beso. “Ya las descubrirás. Pero te aseguro que son de lo más interesantes.” Le dio otra vuelta y lo dejó caer sujetándolo con fuerza para darle un nuevo beso. “Te quiero y si vienes conmigo al comedor, verás la tercera gran sorpresa. La más grande espero.”

Jared cogió de la mano a Jensen y sin que el muchacho dijera nada lo llevó donde quería, le ayudó a sentarse a la mesa, perfectamente decorada para la ocasión, con velas, la mejor cubertería y cristalería, que su madre le había regalado para cuando tuviera invitados y los mejores platos que se le habían ocurrido con tampoco tiempo con el que había contado después de regresar de hacer las compras en la ciudad.

De repente y para mayor sorpresa de Jensen, se puso de rodillas y observó como el rostro de su novio se ruborizaba y se cubría la boca con una mano para intentar ocultar su cara de pardillo. “Jay ¿Qué… estás… haciendo?”

“No cometer el mayor error de mi vida, espero.”

“¿Qué error?”

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dejó llevar, sacó la pequeña cajita de del bolsillo y la dejó sobre la mesa, delante de Jensen. “¿Quieres casarte conmigo?” Preguntó mientras abría la caja, dejando ver un precioso anillo.


	24. Chapter 24

“¿Quieres casarte conmigo?”

Jensen no se lo podía creer, estaba mirando a Jared arrodillado delante de él, sonriente, los ojos brillantes y las manos casi temblorosas sosteniendo la pequeña cajita negra con el anillo. Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido; pero si lo pensaba bien habían pasado meses juntos, meses viviendo en la misma casa como amigos, conociéndose, sintiéndose completamente a gusto con el otro al lado.

Abrió la boca pero no consiguió que ninguna palabra saliera de sus labios. Sonrió y se puso colorado, como no lo había estado en toda su vida. se pasó la mano por el cabello en forma de gesto nervioso y se echó a reír.

“Jay, estás completamente loco.” Dijo por fin, rompiendo el terrible silencio.

“Si, lo cierto es que si, estoy loco por ti.”

“Jay… no soy el hombre prefecto, incluso hasta hace no mucho tiempo, ni me gustaban los hombres ¿Cómo… Por qué…? ¿Cómo puedes querer estar toda la vida con alguien que no tiene clara ni su propia sexualidad?”

“¿Te crees que yo soy perfecto? Ni mucho menos Jen, tengo muchos defectos, aunque los escondo siempre tras el buen humor, demasiado buen humor a veces, a la gente no siempre le gusta saber que veo el lado positivo de todas las cosas. Y toco demasiado, doy demasiados abrazos y la gente cree que no tengo ningún pudor.”

Jared dejó el anillo sobre la mesa y tomó las manos de su novio entre las suyas, las apretó con fuerza y clavó los ojos en los de Jensen. Ahora que había decidido dar el paso más importante de su vida, no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente y mucho menos con excusas provocadas por el temor que tanto que conocía en Jensen.

“Jay, yo…” 

Jared tapó la boca de su novio con dos dedos. “Escúchame a mi primero. Jen, te quiero y te aseguro que no es algo que yo diga a la ligera. Me encanta despertarme en la cama y ver que estás a mi lado, durmiendo, hecho un ovillo junto a mi o despierto, mirándole dormir, porque no quieres despertarme. Me encanta escucharte cantar en la ducha, cuando crees que estás solo, porque piensas que cantas mal, cuando en realidad, tienes una voz maravillosa, deberías intentar algo y me encanta reírme de tu mal humor antes de tomar el café de la mañana o hacerte rabiar cuando tienes sueño y todavía nos falta un rato para llegar a casa por las noches. Jen, nunca he estado tan convencido en toda mi vida de algo, como de que eres el hombre de mi vida y de que quiero pasar los próximos sesenta o setenta años contigo.”

Jensen sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en su garganta y sonrió tontamente, mientras el calor subía de nuevo a sus mejillas cada vez más enrojecidas. Se mordió el labio, gesto más evidente de que estaba aterrado y nervioso.

“¿Te casarías con un hombre que acaba de descubrir que es gay… bueno no que es gay, que está completa y perdidamente enamorado de su compañero de piso? ¿Un hombre al que su novio le echó de casa mientras se acostaba con su nueva novia? ¿y un tío lleno de todas las inseguridades posibles?”

“En primer lugar.” Jared tomó el rostro del rubio entre las dos manos y sonrió. “Me vas a quitar muchos problemas si me dices que no te gusta ningún otro hombre más que yo, así no tendré que poner el modo de macho alfa on; en cuanto a tu ex, espero que no le tengas mucho aprecio porque si la encuentro por la calle prefiero cruzarme de acera antes de decirle lo que de verdad siento por ella y con respecto a tus inseguridades… No sabes lo que me gustan.” Jared terminó su discurso con intenso beso sobre los labios de Jensen, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre el cabello del rubio. “Digas lo que digas y por muchos defectos que te quieras poner, te voy a seguir quiero igual y voy seguir haciéndote la misma pregunta. Jensen Ross Ackles, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?”

Se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo, en silencio, perdiéndose en lo más infinito, el castaño sentía que las manos estaban a punto de temblarle, como Jensen tardar mucho más tiempo en contestarle a la pregunta.

“Si, quiero casarme contigo, porque te quiero, porque se que me quieres y porque has estado allí cuando más he necesitado a alguien, cuando Josh intentó… cuando me caí por las escaleras y cuando Brook intentó envenenarme. Siempre has sido tu Jay, siempre tu, así que si, quiero casarme contigo.”

Sin que Jensen se lo esperara, Jared lo cogió en brazos, lo levantó y rodeándolo con los brazos lo mantuvo en el aire mientras lo besó. “Ahora mismo me gustaría gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te quiero.

\- O –

Las sorpresas siempre eran cosa de Jared, pero después del día tan especial que le había organizado para pedirle matrimonio, Jensen también quería hacer algo mágico y especial. Le dio mil vueltas a la cabeza pensando que sería realmente especial para alguien como Jared, alguien siempre feliz y siempre dispuesto a hacer felices a los demás, alguien siempre sonriente, siempre perfecto y de repente apareció delante de él.

Con la excusa de pasar un día en el zoo, Jensen consiguió llevarle hasta el delfinario, porque según le había dicho tenía mucho interés en ver el espectáculo de esos animales. Llegaron pronto y se sentaron cuando estaba todo vacío, pero cuando apenas quedaba un minuto para que comenzara el show, seguía estando igual de vacío.

“Vaya, mira que es casualidad, justo cuando venimos nosotros no viene nadie más, seguro que no hacen el espectáculo.” Dijo el castaño visiblemente decepcionado.

“Bueno, tal vez si hay dos espectadores si lo hacen.” Jensen miró el reloj, esperaba que todo saliera bien y que la sorpresa saliera realmente bien.

“¿Estás bien? Pareces nervioso.”

“Si… es que…”

“Señoras y señores… o más bien debería decir señor Ackles y señor Padalecki, el espectáculo está a punto de comenzar.” Jared se volvió hacia su novio, una sonrisa infantil se había dibujado en su rostro. Si algo había aprendido Jensen de su novio, era que le encantaban las sorpresas. “Señor Padalecki, Jared, ¿sería tan amable de acercarse a la piscina? No podemos comenzar el espectáculo sin ti.”

Jensen asintió con la cabeza al ver que Jared no se movía. “Creo que te están llamando.”

“¿Has organizado tu todo esto?”

“¡Sorpresa!”

Jensen lo vio bajar escaleras del delfinario a toda velocidad hasta llegar al agua, un par de los entrenadores le dijeron algo y los siguió hasta la caseta cercana y pocos minutos más tarde salió con un traje de neopreno que marcaba todo su cuerpo a la perfección. Jensen casi se estremeció al verlo así vestido, preguntándose donde podría comprar uno para saciar sus fantasias.

Le saludó con la mano cuando Jared se volvió y el castaño le envió un beso. Los mismos entrenadores de antes le dijeron que se acercara a la orilla y tras un comentario más, Jared se lanzó al agua. Al volver a aparecer, un delfín lo acompañaba y él se agarraba a su aleta dorsal riéndose.

Jensen no apartó la vista de su novio en ningún momento, grabando toda la escena, centrándose en el rostro de Jared, su sonrisa, su cabello mojado que apartaba de su cara con rápidos movimientos. No sabía que el castaño fuera un nadador tan bueno, pero lo era y buceaba sin parar entre tres delfines que saltaban por encima de él y lo levantaban del agua. Jared los alimentó y jugó con ellos como si fuera un compañero más, un delfín más, mientras Jensen contemplaba la escena casi extasiado.

Media hora más tarde, Jared se arrodilló de nuevo junto a Jensen y le besó la boca apasionadamente hasta dejarle casi sin poder respirar. “Dios mío, Jen, ¿Cómo has conseguido todo esto?”

“Ya ves, uno que tiene contactos.” Dijo Jensen riéndose feliz de haber conseguido sorprender a su novio. “¿Qué tal?”

“Jen, ha sido increíble, esos animales son… no tengo palabras para describirlo. Muchas gracias mi amor.” Aún después de haberle pedido matrimonio, Jensen seguía poniéndose colorado por escuchar a Jared decirle algo así. 

“¿Quieres comer? También tengo algo especial preparado.”

Jared se puso en pie rápidamente, todavía tenía gotitas de agua resbalando por su cabello y el sol del mediodía le daba un resplandor especial. Jensen le cogió de la mano, pero el castaño le atrajo una vez más para darle un beso.

Salieron del zoo, hasta un bosque cercano y Jared pronto vio el resto de la sorpresa. “¿Nos vamos de picnic?”

“Espero que te guste comer en el campo.”

“Me encanta.”

Jared echó a correr entre risas, llevando consigo a Jensen, se tumbo en la manta de cuadros e hizo que Jensen se sentara sobre él. “Tenemos todo el día para estar aquí completamente solos, sin una sola persona que nos moleste. Ya me he encargado también de eso.” Jensen notó que algo se ponía duro bajo los pantalones de Jared y se frotó ligeramente para hacerle suspirar y se acercó para besarle. “Tengo toda la comida que a ti te gusta. ¿por donde quieres empezar?”

“¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?” Jensen asintió recorriendo mientras tanto el pecho de su novio con las manos. “Por mi prometido.”

\- O –

“¿Qué vais a hacer qué?” Preguntó Misha, provocando que un gallo saliera de su garganta. “¿Desde cuando pensabais casaros?”  
“Desde nunca en realidad. Simplemente me di cuenta que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Jensen.” Jared atrajo el cuerpo de su novio, como si quisiera alejar el resto de tíos que había en el bar y que no hacían más que mirar a Jensen. 

“Espero que te portes bien con él.” Dijo Chris dando un paso adelante. “Porque si no te juro que iré a tu casa y te partiré las piernas.”

Jared se echó a reír, aunque desgraciadamente sabía que Christian Kane era capaz de hacer algo así por la gente que le importaba. Ese sábado decidieron dar la gran noticia, por un lado porque Jared no era el más indicado para guardar un secreto y lo contaría antes por el twitter de que pudieran hacerlo oficial y también porque querían que sus amigos más próximos compartieran su felicidad.

Jeff y James también hicieron una escapada rápida desde Canadá, porque Jensen les dijo que tenía que darles una noticia importante. 

Y allí estaban todos los amigos, todos felices por ellos y hablando ya de cómo, donde y cuando celebrar el enlace.

“Las Vegas sería un buen sitio.” Dijo Chris levantando su cerveza.

“Lo siento cariño, pero no voy a dejarte rodeado de alcohol y con tíos que te mire en culo el día de la boda de estos dos. Me da miedo que acabes casado con el primero que te guiñe el ojo.”

“Lo cierto es que habíamos pensando un lugar íntimo y tranquilo.” Dijo Jensen. “Después de todo lo que ha pasado estos meses preferimos no ser le centro de atención de nadie.” Jared respondió con un beso en su mejilla. “Por eso nos gustaría hacerlo en la casa de mis padres en Richardson. Es grande, todos podríamos dormir allí ese fin de semana.”

“Me parece bien.” Respondió Matt, a lo que todos los demás amigos asintieron. “¿y que pasa con las despedidas de solteros?”

“¿Despedidas? No, no, vamos a hacer una, los dos juntos.” 

“¡Jay, tío! Eso está prohibido por la tradición. ¿Dónde está entonces el desmadre? Aquello de lo que tu novio nunca se enterara. ¿Qué pasa con el stripper que alguien terminaría tirándose y se arrepentiría para siempre?”

Steve le dio un codazo a su novio. Chris hablaba demasiado cuando bebía un par de copas de más.

“Lo siento chicos, pero no queremos secretos entre nosotros y queremos pasar la última noche de solteros con el otro.”

“¿Cómo si estuvierais casados? Definitivamente eso no va a ser una despedida de solteros.” 

Chris se alejó de sus amigos tirando de Steve hacia el medio del bar, era otra de las cosas que provocaba el alcohol en Chris, lo desinhibía, tanto que podía bailar cualquier tipo de música, para terminar metiendo la lengua en la boca de Steve hasta la garganta de su novio.

“¿Y cuando será el gran día?” Preguntó Misha, mientras todos miraban a Chris y Steve. “Lo digo para ir buscando traje y pasar los próximos días en el gimnasio para perder un par de kilos.” 

“Todavía no hemos fijado fecha exacto, pero…”

“En menos de seis meses.” Terminó diciendo Jared.

\- O –

Jensen despertó al día siguiente solo en la cama. Al moverse vio la nota. “He sacado a los perros, estaré en el parque, vuelvo en seguida.” Jensen sonrió y se levantó. Quería encontrase con Jared en el parque y desayunar en alguna cafetería, aprovechando que todavía era temprano y la mayor parte de la gente todavía dormía.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la calle. El parque favorito de los perros no estaba lejos y apenas tardó diez minutos en llegar. Sin embargo, algo extraño lo detuvo. Sadie corría hacia él y comenzó ladrar y dar vueltas a su alrededor como si algo la tuviera de los nervios.

“¿Qué pasa preciosa? ¿Dónde está Jay?”

Como si le hubiera comprendido, el animal volvió a salir corriendo y Jensen tras él. llegaron a un claro del parque completamente vacío, excepto por una figura que salía corriendo y creyó reconocerla, pero no estaba seguro y otra figura, esta vez la de un perro que se movía alrededor de otro bulto. Sadie volvió a ladrar para llamar una vez más la atención de Jensen y llevarlo hasta el bulto, que en seguida tomó la forma de Jared, tumbado en el suelo, boca abajo, en una posición antinatural y lo que hizo caer a Jensen de rodillas al suelo. Una enorme mancha de sangre en el suelo y que nacía en un lado de su cabeza.

“¡Jay!”


	25. Chapter 25

Jensen no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, tenía que ser una pesadilla, la peor que hubiera soñado nunca, porque por más vueltas que le daba, era imposible que su futuro perfecto se hubiera ido a la mierda en unas pocas horas. La noche anterior se habían acostado, habían tenido el mejor sexo que Jensen recordara, ninguna chica le había hecho sentir así en toda su vida. recordaba perfectamente haberse quedado dormido enredado con los brazos y las piernas de Jared, sintiendo su dulce aliento sobre su cabeza, escuchándole decir que ahora era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y de repente estaba en la sala de espera de un hospital, tenía la camisa manchada de sangre de Jared y lo único que podía pensar era que su prometido estaba muriendo en ese mismo momento.

“Jen.” La voz sonaba lejana todavía en su cabeza, ni siquiera le importaba quien le estaba hablando. Tan solo quería estar allí, olvidarse de todo y pensar en Jared, en que no estaba con él en ese momento, porque unos malditos médicos lo habían sacado de la habitación cuando Jared más lo necesitaba. “Jensen.”

De nuevo aquella, voz ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz? De repente era también una mano sobre sus rodillas, apretando fuerte y otra en su cabello, alguien le estaba tratando como un niño abandonado en mitad de la calle.

“Déjame solo, por favor.” Pidió a quien estuviera a su lado, sin molestarse siquiera en levantar la vista del suelo. 

“Nene, no voy a dejarte y menos en un momento como este. Necesitas a los amigos, gente que te apoye.”

“Chris, por favor.” Reconoció la voz y contestó sin tan siquiera moverse, mientras se iba abrazando todavía más a sus piernas, contra más pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo, más ganas tenía de desaparecer del mundo de una vez por todas. “Quiero estar solo.”

“No es cierto y tampoco eres realmente tu el que está hablando. Estás asustado, lo entiendo es normal y precisamente por eso y porque siempre te he considerado mi hermano pequeño, voy a quedarme aquí, igual que Steve, que ha ido a buscar algo de beber o Misha que está hablando con el médico. Jeff se ha tenido que quedar con su hijo, porque James está trabajando y…”

“¿Misha está hablando con el médico?”

Entonces reaccionó, levantó la cabeza y Chris pudo ver los enormes lagrimones que todavía caían por su rostro, dejando surcos en sus pálidas mejillas. Jamás lo había visto tan hundido. Tenía ganas de darle un abrazo, como había hecho cuando Danneel había roto con él, aunque esto era todavía mucho peor.

“Si, suponíamos que era mejor que fuera uno de nosotros, estás demasiado alterado con todo lo que ha pasado. Preferíamos ser nosotros los que te dijéramos como estaba Jared.”

“Hace casi tres horas que están ahí dentro con él. ¿todavía no sabéis nada?”

Chris se sentó a su lado y pasó una mano por la espalda de su amigo, frotándola cariñosamente. “No, todavía no, pero tal vez eso sea bueno. Los médicos están haciendo todo lo que pueden y además, Jared es demasiado testarudo como para…”

“Tu no le viste ahí tirado, la hierba estaba cubierta de su sangre y los perros estaban muertos de miedo, creo que los dos sabían que le ocurría algo terrible a Jared.” Jensen enterró el rostro entre las manos y comenzó a sollozar. “Tu no lo viste. Creí que estaba… ahí tirado. Joder… Chris ¿Y si no sale de esta?”

“No dígas eso, no despés de todo lo que habéis pasado. Jared siempre ha estado ahí por ti, ahora te toca a ti mantenerte fuerte por él y estar a su lado para que cuando despierte tu sonrisa sea lo primero que vea.”  
Je  
nsen se quedó mirando a su amigo y en otras circunstancias se habría reído de semejante cursilería. “¿De dónde ha salido eso?”  
“Ya ves, parece que después de todo, Steve me está cambiando y me está pegando algo de su personalidad zen. Así que venga, anima esa cara, ya verás como dentro de nada Misha viene y nos dice que Jared está bien.”

Jensen no estaba en absoluto seguro de eso, tenía un mal presentimiento, uno horrible, que le repetía una y otra vez que iba a volver a ver a Jared. llevaba tanto rato intentando no pensar en ello que ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. pero estaba allí, la sensación de que aquello no podía salir bien, que en cualquier momento aparecería un médico y le diría que lo sentía mucho pero que no habían podido hacer nada. Estaba casi seguro que alguien iba a morir ese día y por más que intentaba negarlo, su mente le repetía sin parar que ese alguien era Jared.

“Jensen.” Intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera lo que su cabeza le gritaba, el muchacho levantó la mirada y se encontró con Misha y tras él un médico. “No es el médico que está al cargo de Jared, su equipo todavía no ha terminado. Se trata de otra cosa que seguramente te interesara saber.”

Sin saber de lo que su amigo estaba hablando, pero con los nervios a flor de pie, Jensen se puso en pie y se acercó a su amigo y al médico. “Soy el doctor Evans, como su amigo le ha dicho no soy el médico que está interviniendo a su novio, pero si acabamos de terminar con otro paciente que desea verle, pese a que le hemos recomendado que es mejor que descanse. Pero aún así, se ha empeñado en hablar con usted.”

“¿Conmigo?” Jensen intentó hacer memoria, pero no recordaba saber de ningún conocido que estuviera en el hospital. “¿Quién es?”

“Su nombre es Joshua y lamento mucho que decir que no podemos hacer nada por él, fue atropellado hace unas horas y todo lo que hemos podido hacer es evitarle el dolor. está…”

“¿Ha dicho Joshua? ¿Joshua Jackson está aquí?” De repente una imagen cruzó su mente. Le vio, justo cuando Sadie le llevaba hasta Jared, pese a que tan solo estaba concentrado en su novio, recordó haberse cruzado con él, verlo correr hacia la carretera y escuchó un ruido, lo que ahora reconocía como un coche frenando en seco. “¿Qué le ha pasado?”

“Un coche le atropelló, está realmente mal y no esperamos que supere esta noche. sin embargo sabe que usted está aquí y quiere hablar con usted. Dice que es de vital importancia.”

“Si, claro…”

Seguramente no sonaría bien si Jensen decía en voz alta que iba a ver a Joshua para no pensar durante cinco minutos en el miedo que sentía por Jared. sería horrible decir que necesitaba dejar de pensar en su novio malherido porque apenas podía respirar y sentía que estaba a punto de volverse loco. 

Sin embargo, también era cierto que no podía dejar de pensar en la idea esa de que Joshua estaba a punto de morir y aún así quería hablar con él. No habían vuelto a encontrarse desde aquella horrible noche de sábado. De no ser por Jared, las cosas podrían haber terminado realmente mal, a veces todavía soñaba con lo que había pasado y con lo que podría haber ocurrido. No se sentía a gusto viendo a Joshua después de aquello, pero si realmente estaba muriéndose, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

Misha se disculpó, quería volver a la habitación en la que estaban atendiendo a Jared, no quería dejar a su mejor amigo solo y en cuanto el médico saliera, quería que le contara como estaba a para poder decírselo a Jensen.

Antes de entrar en la habitación, el médico se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y miró a Jensen. “el señor Jackson también ha pedido la presencia de la policía, dice que tiene que confesar sus crímenes antes de morir.

“¿Sus… crímenes?”

Jensen comprendía que era algo horrible lo que había pasado aquella noche de sábado, pero por lo menos no había llegado a mayores, así que tampoco lo veía como un horrible crimen, no algo para lo que tuviera que intervenir la policía y mucho menos algo para hablar en plural. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, estaba demasiado aturdido por lo que estaba sucediendo en un solo día, sin poder apartar de su mente a Jared y la necesidad de que alguien le dijera como estaba, que prefirió no preguntar y dejar que fuera el propio Joshua el que le explicara lo que estaba pasando.

Entró lentamente en el cuarto, Joshua estaba terminando de hablar con el agente de policía que estaba aontando toda su declaración. Jensen esperó, ya era lo bastante extraña aquella conversación como para escuchar su declaración.

“Jensen.” Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz por fin cuando el policía salió de la habitación. “Gracias por venir, creía que me odiarías demasiado como para querer pasar conmigo mis últimos momentos.”

“No digas eso.” Jensen, todavía dubitativo y sin saber muy bien que hacer, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. “Ya verás como te recuperas.”

“No, no me voy a recuperar, el coche que me ha atropellado me ha destrozado por dentro, no hay nada que los médicos hayan podido hacer por mi y precisamente por eso, tengo que hablar contigo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Cómo está Jared?”  
Jensen negó con la cabeza, no había nada que pudiera decirle, que más quisiera el mismo que saber si Jared se iba a poner bien.  
“Seguro que se recupera.” Joshua cerró un momento los ojos para coger aire y poder seguir hablando. “Lo siento mucho…” Dijo en poco más que un suspiro.

“Lo que pasó aquel día… no voy a negar que todavía tengo pesadillas de vez en cuando, pero por fortuna no…”

“También siento eso, pero no hablaba de eso ahora mismo. Sino de todo lo que he hecho desde ese día, necesito que me perdones antes de que sea demasiado tarde.”

Jensen se puso tenso en medio segundo, durante muchos meses se había preguntado si Brook estaba solo en sus ataques, aunque el muchacho había reconocido a la policía que no había actuado en solitario. Las dudas le asaltaban continuamente, preguntándose quien podía querer hacerle tanto daño, quien le odiaba tanto como para intentar matarlo, para envenenarle, para querer alejarlo de Jared. al final no había dado con nadie y de repente lo tenía ahí, delante de él, muriendo en una cama de hospital, rogando por su perdón.

“¿Fuiste tu? ¿Tu estabas trabajando con Brook para hacernos daño?” Tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de la silla para no saltar sobre la cama y romperle la cara. No podía mirarle a los ojos y saber que ese hombre había sido uno de los culpables de que casi muriera al caer por las escaleras o de que lo envenenaran o que… “¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Es que acaso me odias tanto?”

“No…” Suspiró Joshua y alargó la mano intentando coger la mano del muchacho. “No te odio, todo lo contrario. Desde el primer momento que te vi, caí rendido a tus pies y por eso cometí la estupidez de aquel sábado. No quería hacerte daño… pero después empezaste a salir con Jared y me sentí traicionado.”

“¿Traicionado? Por el amor de dios Joshua, tu y yo nunca fuimos nada, cuando salí contigo, ni siqueira tenía claro que me gustaran los hombres.”

“Por eso necesito tu perdón, por todo lo que te he hecho, por haberme dejado llevar por mi locura, por creer que estaba enamorado de ti e intentar haceros daño al no ser correspondido. Pero hay más.”  
“  
¿Más?” Jensen se pasó la mano por la cara, no se podía creer que estuviera escuchando todo aquello.

“Yo soy el que ha atacado a Jared.”

Jensen se levantó de golpe de la silla y reculó hasta la pared. Podía soportar que Joshua le confesara todo lo que le había hecho a él. después de todo, estaba bien y de alguna forma, aquellas experiencias habían reforzado su relación con Jared. no es que estuviera contado de haberse roto la muñeca o de haber sido envenenado pero eso le había demostrado que Jared era el nombre de su vida.

Sin embargo, escuchar a Joshua decir que era el culpable de que Jared estuviera en ese mismo momento luchando por sobrevivir, de que él tuviera que pensar que iba a hacer si Jared moría en la mesa de operaciones… eso superaba todas sus fuerzas.

“¿Qué es lo que has dicho?”

“Yo soy el que le ha atacado en el parque y supongo que es cosa del karma, que un coche haya atropellado y vaya a morir al intentar salir corriendo del parque para que nadie me pillara.” Jensen lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar gritar. “Te vi, justo cuando lo hice, te vi llegar y en ese mismo momento me di cuenta que había cometido el peor error de mi vida.”

Jensen retrocedió hasta la puerta. “Eso no es un error. Jared todavía puede morir, le abriste la cabeza, joder. ¿Crees que eso es un error?” estaba temblando, sentía su cuerpo agitarse, quería salir corriendo de allí. Pero no lo hizo, no se movió, clavó los ojos en Joshua y esperó a que siguiera hablando.

Durante horas se había preguntado que era lo que le había ocurrido a Jared, quien podía odiarlo tanto para hacerle algo así y ahora lo tenía delante, confesándose antes de morir.

“No fue un error, lo se, fue un acto de odio, por saber que Jared te tenía, porque había venido a mi apartamento acusándome de envenenarte y le dije que no lo hice, pero él estaba allí, sujetándome contra la pared, con esa mirada de odio que mostraba todo el dolor que tenía por lo que estaba pasando. Jared te quiere, te adora y se que yo también podría haberte querido tanto como él, pero no me viste.”

“Intentaste forzarme.”

“Lo se y siento mucho lo que ocurrió ese día, siento todo lo que pasó, pero supongo que ahora estoy pagando por ello.”  
Jensen no contestó, no era un hombre rencoroso y no quería decir que sintiera nada positivo de la muerte de un hombre, por mucho daño que le hubiera hecho. Se quedó ahí parado un momento, mirándole, buscando ese arrepentimiento que decía tener, en aquellos ojos aterrados y apagados que lo contemplaban buscando su perdón. 

No sabía que hacer, jamás había estado en una situación de ese tipo. Por un lado deseaba odiarle y así culparle para siempre del daño que les había hecho, quería verlo sufrir y pagar por sus crímenes. Pero al mismo tiempo nunca había deseado el mal de nadie. No lo había hecho con Danneel cuando le había dejado y no se veía con fuerzas de hacerlo ahora. Estaba cansado, no quería tener que pensar a quien odiar y a quien no. 

Se apoyó sobre la pared y cerró los ojos.

“Se que no puedo pedirte que me perdones.”

“No no puedes, Jared podría morir por tu culpa.”

“Jared no va a morir, pero yo si.”

“¿Cómo estás tan seguro?” Preguntó Jensen con los ojos todavía cerrados. “Dime, ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?”

“Porque Jared jamás te dejaría solo, el tiempo por lo que luchar, a diferencia de mi.”

Jensen volvió a abrir los ojos, dispuesto a contestarle, a volver a protestar, pero Joshua había cerrado los ojos, estaba agotado después de todo aquello. El muchacho no dijo nada cuando salió de la habitación, no tenía nada más que decirle. Se cruzó con una enfermera que entraba justo en ese momento.

“¿Es su amigo? Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero le prometo que vamos a cuidar de él hasta el últmio momento.” 

Jensen asintió, no quería dar explicaciones y menos cuando Misha se acercó a él corriendo.

“¡Jensen! Es Jared, se ha despertado.”


	26. Chapter 26

Jensen salió corriendo de la habitación y no se dio la vuelta ni siquiera cuando escuchó el pitido de una de las máquinas, ni cuando las enfermeras y un par de médicos entraron en la habitación de Josh, solo había una cosa en la que podía pensar en ese momento. Jared se había despertado.

Siguió a Misha hasta la habitación y su amigo se quedó parado en la puerta, dejando que Jensen entrara. Jared estaba en la cama, una venda cubría buena parte de su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en cuanto Jensen dio un paso dentro de la habitación, se volvió y sonrió débilmente.

Jensen se sentó en el borde la cama y acarició su mejilla. Tomó las manos de Jared entre las suyas y las besó varias veces, mientras intentaba aguantar las ganas de llorar. “Hola…”

“Eh, ¿estás llorando?”

“No… bueno si. Me has dado un susto horrible y creía que… dios Jay, cuando te encontré tendido en el suelo, con toda esa sangre a tu alrededor y luego la espera aquí. Creí que me moría de angustia.”

Jared levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla y el cabello. “Estoy bien, tengo la cabeza más dura de lo que parece. ¿Cómo estoy?”

Jensen se dio cuenta en ese momento que había estado tan preocupado por su novio, que ni siquiera había preguntado a un médico cual era su estado; solo quería verlo despierto. Se dio la vuelta y preguntó con la mirada a Misha. Su amigo se acercó y se sentó junto a ellos.

“La verdad es que podría haber sido mucho peor. Si el golpe hubiera acertado medio centímetro más a la derecha… pero Jay tiene razón, tiene la cabeza demasiado dura y solo tendrá que estar en reposo unos cuantos días, una semana como mucho.”  
“Entonces…” Empezó a preguntar Jensen, sin saber muy bien que decir.

Estaba demasiado nervioso, tanto que apenas podía pensar con claridad como para saber que decir o que preguntar. Tener las manos de Jared entre las suyas y perderse en los ojos castaños de su novio, era más que suficiente para encontrarse bien.

“Se pondrá bien tranquilo, si todo va bien, es posible que mañana los médicos le dejen ir a casa para que pueda descansar. Pero nada de levantarse de la cama, ni hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzos por unos días.” Jared se puso colorado al notar la intención con la que su amigo decía aquello. Miró a Jensen y este le comprendió, nada de sexo, como terapia de recuperación. “Tal vez te duela la cabeza, la brecha que te hizo ese desgraciado fue importante y tardará un poco en cerrarse, el médico ha dicho que un analgésico potente te ayudará a evitar el dolor. Por lo demás, lo dicho, has tenido mucha suerte.” Misha puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo. “Pero por favor, no vuelvas a darnos un susto así.”

*

Tal y como dijo Misha, Jared tuvo que quedarse todo un día en el hospital. Los médicos le hicieron las pruebas pertinentes, para asegurarse que no había daños internos. Todo estaba bien, desde luego, Jared había tenido mucha suerte. Aún sí el dolor de cabeza fue persistente, durante ese día y los siguientes y los analgésicos apenas pudieron hacer nada contra él. a ese respecto el médico dijo que era normal, teniendo en cuenta el tremendo golpe que se había llevado.

“No te preocupes.” Le dijo el doctor a Jensen, tras la última prueba antes de darle el alta. “El dolor de cabeza es, aunque parezca raro decirlo, buena señal después de todo, señal de que todo está bien hay dentro, dolorido pero bien. Se le pasará en unos días. Lo que nos preocupa es que pueda tener pequeños mareos. Son normales, pero se puede asustar.”

Jensen asintió mientras le escuchaba atentamente, tomando nota mental de todo lo que le decía, durante los próximos días se iba a convertir en el enfermero particular de su novio, quisiera Jared o no, ya le había pedido unos días libres a su jefe y sus amigos habían prometido llevarles reservas de comida cada día, mientras se iban turnando para no dejarlos solos en ningún momento.

Ahora solo quedaba convencer a Jared para que guardara cama y reposo absoluto durante una semana entera. Jensen sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

*

No, no fue nada fácil hacer que un hombre al que todos sus amigos consideraban hiperactivo, se quedara quieto en la cama durante todo el día sin hacer absolutamente nada, descansando y viendo la tele cuando no le dolía demasiado la cabeza. tampoco fue nada positivo para ninguno de los dos, no poder tener sexo, porque Jensen sabía perfectamente que sería la mejor forma de mantener tranquilo a Jared. 

“Jared, son órdenes del médico.” Dijo Jensen la primera vez que su novio intentó meterle mano después de volver del hospital. “Jared, te lo he dicho, no podemos hacerlo, todavía no estás bien.” Dijo cuando Jared le metió la mano bajo la ropa. “Jared, por favor, ¿podrías no ponérmelo más dífcil? Te aseguro que quiero tener sexo tanto como y solo nos quedan tres días para que el médico venga y te diga que estás bien.” Dijo cuando Jared consiguió que le diera un beso, mientras deslizaba la mano por su vientre y bajaba hasta su entrepierna.

“Quiero sentirte cerca Jen.”

“Estoy cerca, pero puedo estar tan cerca como me gustaría.” 

Jared hizo un puchero, estaba aburrido, como un niño y se sentía inútil viendo a Jensen ocupándose de él y haciéndolo todo.

“Cuando el médico te de el alta, haremos un viaje, donde tu quieras.” Jared tiró de Jensen y le hizo tumbarse a su lado. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó apasionadamente. Por mucho que intentó evitarlo, Jensen no fue capaz de negarse y abrió la boca, dejó que la lengua de Jared penetrara dentro y que las manos de Jared corrieran por su espalda hasta colarse bajo su ropa. “Jay… por favor, tenemos que esperar.”

“No puedo esperar, no puedo tenerte cerca todo el día, tan guapo, con tus gafas y ese pelo despeinado.” Bajó la mano un poco más hasta el trasero de Jensen y notó el respingo que dio su novio al colar su mano bajo su pantalón y el bóxer. “Dios Jen, me tienes muy cachondo.”

“Jay…” No había mucho más que Jensen pudiera decir, no sabía como lo conseguía siempre su novio, pero cuando le tocaba, hacía que su cerebro se bloqueara y todo en lo que pudiera pensar fueran sus manos grandes y fuertes recorriendo su cuerpo.  
“Jen, te necesito.”

“No podemos, por favor no me hagas esto.” La mano de Jared estaba ya acariciando su entrada y le hizo gemir con fuerza. “Por favor, si te pasa algo, si empeoras, me sentiré culpable por hacer esto cuando el médico nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos.”

Jared se detuvo inmediatamente y como si se hubiera quemado, sacó la mano del pantalón de Jensen y tomó su rostro entre las dos manso. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos largos segundos, hasta que Jared dejó un tierno beso en los labios de su novio.

“Jamás querría que te sintieras mal por haber el amor conmigo. ¿De verdad necesitas que esperemos?” Jensen asintió, completamente colorado, sintiéndose como un adolescente que no sabía que hacer en su primera vez. “Entonces esperaremos. Pero quiero que estés conmigo, estos últimos días has estado cuidando tanto de mi, que casi no te he visto. Tu mismo has dicho que solo quedan un par de días más, así que quiero que pases esos dos a mi lado, descansando, que ya has hecho demasiado por mi y luego me vas a poner muy difícil devolvértelo.”

Jensen se echó a reír imaginando todo lo que Jared podía hacer para pagarle todo lo que había hecho para ocuparse de él aquellos días. Sin embargo, siguiendo las palabras de su novio, se tumbó a su lado, no se desnudó, para evitar tentaciones innecesarias y cerró los ojos. No iba negar que estaba agotado después de todo lo que había hecho aquellos días y apenas le costó un par de minutos dormirse con piernas y brazos entrelazados con Jared. 

El castaño lo miró mientras dormía y sonrió. Jamás había pensado encontrar a alguien del que pudiera enamorarse de aquella forma de un hombre. Pero le había pedido matrimonio y le había dado todo el amor que tenía dentro. Arropó a Jensen entre sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza. al levantar de nuevo la cabeza, se sintió mareado, odiaba ya esa sensación y hasta el momento no le había dicho nada Jensen para que no se preocupara todavía más por él. 

Decidió cerrar los ojos y dormir, había descubierto que eso le ayudaba mucho con los mareos y sobretodo, tener a Jensen junto a él era la mejor terapia.

*

Por fin llegó la última visita del médico y lo que tanto esperaban por fin ocurrió. El médico les dijo que todo estaba bien, que la herida en la cabeza de Jared se estaba curando sin problemas y que podía empezar a llevar de nuevo una vida normal.

“Nada de emociones muy fuertes durante unos días, tu cuerpo todavía necesita recuperarse un poco más.” Jared no fue capaz de ocultar la decepción que eso le producía, ya se había imaginado una noche entera de sexo con Jensen y ahora resultaba que esa fantasía tendría que esperar. “No digo que no puedas dejarte llevar,” Añadió el médico sonriente. “Siempre y cuando no te esfuerces demasiado.”

“Claro doctor de eso me encargo yo.” Contestó Jensen, guiñándole un ojo a Jared. “Se como hacerlo. Doctor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta sobre otro paciente del hospital?” 

Jared se puso tenso, sabía por quien iba a preguntar Jensen y no estaba muy seguro si quería oírlo. 

“Se quien os interesa y me extraña que vuestro amigo no os lo haya dicho.” Jensen y Jared se miraron sin comprender y volvieron a mirar al médico. “Ese muchacho, Misha Collins ha estado viniendo al hospital todos estos días interesándose por Joshua, estuvo allí cuando murió.”

“¿Joshua está muerto?” Preguntó Jared intentando incorporarse, pero el mareo todavía estaba ahí y se dejó caer de nuevo.  
“Murió hace tres días. Supongo que ya sabíais que sus heridas eran demasiado severas y no pudimos hacer nada por él más que evitarle el dolor. Antes de morir nos pidió poder hablar con la policía y confesar sus crímenes.”

Los dos muchachos se miraron. Todavía estaban sorprendidos de que Misha supiera algo así y no les hubiera dicho nada. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sabían que su amigo habiá hecho lo correcto. Todos sus amigos querián lo mejor para ellos, habían estado ayudándoles aquellos días. Chris y Steve les habían llevado comida casi todos los días, Jeffrey y James, habían estado llamando desde Canadá preocupándose por ellos y Misha y Matt habián pasado casi todas las tardes en su casa. Seguramente Misha, había creído que lo mejor era no decirles nada sobre Joshua, hacer que olvidaran lo ocurrido y ayudarles a seguir adelante con sus vidas.

Jensen había tenido aquella última conversación con Joshua, habiá escuchado todo lo que el fotógrafo tenía que decir, sus excusas, sus súplicas para que le perdonara, sus intentos por hacerle comprender. Pero nada sirvió para que Jensen dejara de odiarle. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que estaba muerto, casi lamentaba no haber vuelto a hablar con él y decirle que todo estaba bien, ayudarle, en cierta forma a morir sin remordimientos. Nunca lo dijo en voz alta, ya se imaginaba a Jared diciéndole que era un blando y que después de lo que Joshua les había hecho no se merecía su perdón; así que guardó ese pensamiento para si mismo y acompañó al médico a la puerta.

Una vez de vuelta al dormitorio, se sorprendió de ver que Jared todavía no había hecho mención de levantarse de la cama. pensaba que en cuanto el médico le diera el alta, saltaría de la cama y empezaría a hacer planes par el resto del día y de la semana entera.

“¿Te encuentras bien?” Preguntó Jensen confundido. Jared asintió y extendió las manos para que su novio se acercara. “¿No me digas que un minuto después de recibir el alta ya vas a intentar seducirme para follarme?” De nuevo en silencio, Jared negó con la cabeza y llamó con la mano a Jensen. “¿Qué pasa?” El rubio sonrió, cada vez más nervioso y no iba a negarlo, excitado.

“Estoy cansado y abrumado por lo que ha dicho el médico sobre Joshua, no dejo de pensar que podría haberme matado y que tu te habrías quedado solo.”

“Jay…” Jensen se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto al castaño.

“No, déjame terminar. No quiero parecer tétrico ni nada por el estilo, es solo que,” Rodeó a Jensen entre sus brazos y tiró de él para que se tumbara a su lado, le besó la cabeza y respiró con fuerza. “Me duele tanto pensar que yo podría ser el muerto ahora mismo. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, quiero protegerte y hacerte sentir bien siempre que lo necesites y quiero que sepas todos los días de nuestra vida que te quiero. Por eso… ¿Quieres casarte ahora mismo conmigo?”

Jensen se incorporó de un bote y ahogó un grito muy poco masculino. “¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Jay… hay muchas cosas que preparar para la boda, por no hablar de la gente, no hay tiempo para decirle a todo el mundo que nos casamos y que vengan.”

Jared tomó el rostro de su novio entre las dos manos y aunque todavía se sentía débil, se incorporó y le dio un beso largo y apasionado, más que suficiente para hacer que dejara de hablar. Jensen sintió que le estaba dando de vez todos los besos que no le había dado aquellos días; gimió y se estremeció, al sentir las manos de Jared recorriendo su cuerpo como tantas otras veces.

“Hagamos una cosa.” Suspiró Jensen cuando su novio liberó sus labios. “Avisamos a todo el mundo y nos casamos el sábado.”

“¿Qué hay de la gran boda? Te pasaste toda la noche del sábado diciendo como querías que fuera y ahora quieres que sea algo rápido y…”

“Me da igual como sea la boda. Después des lo que ha pasado estos días, me he dado cuenta que no me importa como sea el acontecimiento; lo único que quiero es que ocurra, que nos casemos, poder decir que eres mi marido y… pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, como tu acabas de decir.”

Los dos muchachos guardaron silencio un momento, mirándose, sonriendo, nerviosos y excitados. Sentían los corazones a punto de salírseles del pecho. Estaban tan cerca de dar el paso más tarde de sus vidas y por primera vez en muchos días, ninguno de los dos tenía miedo, ninguno tenía dudas. 

“Nos casamos el sábado.”

“El sábado.” Repitió Jensen ampliando todavía más la sonrisa.

Jared se tiró sobre él, atrapando su cuerpo contra la cama. Separó las piernas del rubio y se metió en medio frotando su cuerpo para arrancar un intenso gemido. “¿Lo celebramos?”

“Vaya, yo pensaba que íbamos a reservarnos hasta después de la boda.” Dijo Jensen con puchero. Jared le respondió apretando su mano contra su entrepierna y frotándola con fuerza, haciendo que volviera a sacar un largo gemido. “Vale, podemos saltarnos también esa tradición."


	27. Chapter 27

Chris miró el teléfono. “Un minuto tarde. ¿Sigues pensando que nos llamarán?”

“Vamos, ten un poco de fe y de paso deja que disfruten de su luna de miel. Han pasado por muchos estos últimos meses. ¿No crees que se lo merecen?”

Chris entrecerró los ojos y fulminó a su novio. a veces parecían los padres de Jensen y Jared, Steve la madre permisiva y que conocía a sus hijos sin problemas y Chris el padre protector y un poco estricto que tan solo quería saber que estaban bien.

“Deberían haber llamado ya. ¿Y si les ha pasado algo?”

“¿Alguna vez habéis pensado en tener un hijo?”

Chris y Steve se dieron al vuelta ante el comentario de Misha, Chris también le asesinó a él con la mirada, mientras que Steve se echó a reír por lo bajo. Misha bromeó refugiándose bajo el cuerpo de Matt, que estaba sentado sobre él y los dos se echaron a reír.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento y Chris se lanzó a cogerlo, poniendo el manos libres para que todos escucharan la conversación. “Ya era hora, habíamos pensado que os habían secuestrado.”

“Eso solo lo ha pensado Chris, los demás estamos encantados de que os lo estéis pasando tan bien que no os acordéis de llamar.” Dijo Misha en alto para que sus amigos lo escucharan desde el otro lado. “¿Qué tal las cosas por Italia?”

“¡Bongiorno! No se que hora es allí chicos.” La voz de Jensen sonaba más feliz de lo que lo habían escuchado en mucho tiempo. Tan solo el día de su boda lo recordaban tan risueño. “Sentimos habernos despistado, queríamos llamaros ayer, pero se nos pasó mientras paseábamos por Florencia y hoy hemos llegado a Roma y bueno… “

“Si, lo sentimos, es una pena que no estéis aquí… Ah, no espera no es una pena porque es nuestra luna de miel y Jensen es solo par mi.” Jared se echó al reír cuando Jensen le dio un golpe en el hombro. “No me mies así, tendríais que ver como lo miran todas las italianas y algunos italianos. Se lo comen con los ojos.”

“¡Jay! ¿y que me dices de ese tío, el que nos siguió ayer hasta el hotel, me preguntó cuanto quería por acostarse contigo.”

“Eh… vale, no estamos seguro de querer escuchar eso. Con que nos digáis que las cosas os van bien y que volveréis sanos y salvos tenemos bastante.” Dijo Steve en nombre de todos los amigos que miraban el teléfono con ojos desorbitados.

“Si, tranquilos, volveremos de una pieza, con unos pocos miles de fotos y videos para enseñaros y que nos odiéis y con una noticia, por cierto.”

“¿Una noticia? Chicos, ¿no habéis tenido bastantes noticias en menos de un año?” Misha rodeó el cuerpo de Matt con ambas manos, después de lo ocurrido en esos pocos meses, ya no sabía que esperar.

“No es nada malo… más bien todo lo contrario. Jay ¿Se lo dices tu?” Jared dijo algo desde el fondo, pero no pudieron escuchar. “Fue tu idea, tu me has embarcado y has hecho que enamore de ellos.”

“¿Ellos? Tíos, ¿Alguna vez vais a ser dos personas normales? ¿Quiénes son ellos?” Preguntó Chris más que nervioso en ese momento.

“Vale, vale, lo diré yo.” Continuó Jensen. “Cuando nos marchemos de Italia no volvemos directamente a casa, tenemos que hacer una parada primero.” El silencio se mantuvo al otro lado del teléfono esperando la noticia. “Hemos acordado con una agencia humanitaria irnos a Africa. Vamos a adoptar a dos niños, dos hermanitos de uno y tres años, Amina y Joshep. Son huérfanos y están en un campo de refugiados. Todo fue muy rápido lo se, pero Jared no tardó ni un minuto en conseguir que me enamorara de ellos.”

Los cuatro amigos se miraron, se habían esperado cualquier cosa, pero no que sus mejores amigos fueran a volver con dos regalos. Sin embargo, la sorpresa, pronto dejó pasó a una gran alegría. Jensen los escuchó reír y hablar a todos a la vez, sin poder comprender nada, pero estaba seguro que estaban felices por ellos.

“Quiero ser el primero en conocer a mis sobrinos.” Dijo Chris mientras los demás se hacían con el teléfono y les decían lo contentos que estaban por ellos. 

Jared se acercó por detrás y le dio un beso en el cuello. “Bueno, chicos siento robaros a mi marido, pero acabo de ver una heladería en la que vamos a pasar la tarde, hablando de nuestros hijos.”

Se despidieron de ellos, Jared le tomó de la mano y le llevó hasta la terraza de la heladería. Se trataba del típico sitio para turistas, pero les daba igual, eran turistas, eran felices y tenían mucho de que hablar, daba igual donde estuvieran, mientras estuvieran juntos, los dos, hablando del futuro, de cómo iban a decorar la casa ahora que llegaban los niños, si los perros los aceptarían desde el primer momento, el futuro colegio, la universidad y cuando se dieron cuenta se estaban besando, mientras sus helados se iban derritiendo poco a poco delante de ellos. Pero eso y todo lo demás que estuviera más allá de ellos, daba exactamente igual.


End file.
